


Wayhaught - The story of their lives

by WordsComeToLife



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Domestic Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Drama & Romance, Endgame Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Established Relationship, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Family, Fluff, Hope, I love this show, Love, Plans For The Future, True Love, WynHaught - Freeform, established wayhaught, failing at writing smut, pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 77,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsComeToLife/pseuds/WordsComeToLife
Summary: "You are the chance of a lifetime.” Nicole lifted her girlfriends face with her finger so she could look at her in the eyes.Waverly shook her head, “where you go, I go.”“No, no baby,” Nicole shook her head too at her words but smiled, “where you stay, I stay.”---We all know Wayhaught. We all love Wayhaught. We all MISS Wayhaught.What happens when Waverly and Nicole have to find a way to navigate through the ups and down of their relationship? This story is about family, friendship and true love.





	1. The Envelope

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to get more ideas for this story! so feel free to send me your opinions and hopefully I will make it happen! :))

Nicole loved her job; she really did. But when she had to wake up every single morning and untangle herself from Waverly she couldn’t help but think about quitting. She would try to be as quiet as she could but every morning Waverly would wake up and that only made things harder. Her alarm blared, and she quickly turned to shut it off.

“Mmm… just five more minutes.” Waverly mumbled and grabbed Nicole to snuggle into her again.

“I can’t baby. I have to get ready.” She kissed the top of her head and made her way to the bathroom.

“Fine! Leave me here to die.” Waverly said dramatically and turned away from Nicole. She couldn’t help but smile when she heard Nicole chuckle from the bathroom door.

When Nicole reappeared she wore only her bra and panties heading for her uniform folded neatly in the dresser.

“You know, I’m going to see you in two hours at the station. You don’t have to be so dramatic every time.” She said and winked at Waverly.

“That’s exactly my point! At the _station_. Where there are other people…and you’re wearing clothes. It’s the worst.” Waverly turned to face her dressing girlfriend. Nicole closed the distance between them as she buttoned her shirt.

“Well, I can only think about how lucky I am to be working so close to my baby.” She bent down and kissed Waverly softly.

“Yeah okay Prince Charming. Go make _your baby_ some coffee.” Waverly pushed her away and Nicole couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from her lips; which only made Waverly fall in love with her even more.

“Yep. I’m on it.”

 

When Nicole left the room to start making breakfast, Waverly finally got up to get ready for her day. She had a couple of hours before she had to be at the station so she thought she might as well go for a run and made her way to the dresser to get her training outfit.

_Where the hell is my sports bra?_ She whispered to herself as she checked every drawer in the closet.

“Babe! Have you seen my sports bra?” She yelled from inside the closet.

“Check on my side!”

Waverly did as she was told and started opening Nicole’s drawers. When she finally found what she was looking for she smiled. _What a thief._ Her smile grew wider.

Before she closed the drawer something caught her eye. It was a letter. _Why would Nicole hide a letter in here?_ She stared at the envelope. _Mind your own business Waverly._ A few more seconds and she moved to close the drawer but opened it again. She grabbed the envelope and turned it around.

Chicago Police Department

ATTN:

Miss. Nicole Haught

Earp Homestead

Purgatory

_What the hell?_ Waverly was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t hear Nicole call for her.

“Waverly!”

That one she heard. She quickly pushed the envelope back where she found it.

“I’m coming!” She yelled, running down the stairs. The image of the envelope haunted her eyes. _What does Nicole have in Chicago?_ She tried to clear her head as she walked into the kitchen. Nicole stood next to the stove.

“Hey, your coffee is getting cold.” Nicole took a sip of her own before sorting the mail on the table. She had a few minutes before she had to leave. “Did you find it? She asked, not taking her eyes off the mail.

“Find what?” Waverly replied, a little too quickly. Nicole looked at her strangely.

“Your sports bra…” Nicole said. Waverly shifted uncomfortably. She hated keeping things from Nicole but she knew now was definitely not the time to bring it up. She figured it would cause an argument and she didn’t want Nicole to be late for work.

“Oh! Right! Yes, I did.” She took a sip from her coffee and looked away from Nicole.

“Are you okay? You seem not okay.” Nicole decided to push a little more because she knew Waverly and she could feel that something was off. Before Waverly could answer Wynonna emerged. Clearing realizing she walked into something, she stopped in the doorway.

“Are you two having eye sex again?” She made her way to the coffee and pour herself a giant mug full.

“Geez Wynonna. That’s not even a thing.” Waverly said. Her cheeks turning red from the comment. Even after all this time with Nicole she still got nervous when other people talked about her love life.

“Remind me why we live here again.” Nicole said, playfully, smirking at Wynonna.

“Good morning to you too Haught, lovely seeing you here.” Wynonna joined Nicole at table and grabbed the mail in her hand.

“Can’t say I feel the same way.” She tried to look serious as she held back a smile.

“Oh no, you hurt my feelings.” Wynonna said, covering her heart with her hand.

“Ok. Cut it out you two. Not funny.” Waverly put her mug in the sink. She knew they were only trying to mess with her. They actually got along great, better than great. They were best friends and they loved teasing Waverly together. It was their thing.

“Fine, fine. I have to get to work.” Nicole got up as well to put her mug in the sink. “Wyn, are you still up for drinks tonight?” She said as she put her police jacket on.

“Wouldn’t miss it, Haughstuff!” Wynonna winked at her and Nicole made her way to the door with Waverly close behind. She didn’t need to turn around to know she was there; Waverly _always_ walked her to the door.

“We’re not done talking you know.” Nicole grabbed her keys from the hanger and turned to face her girlfriend.

“Yes we are.” Waverly grinned and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms tight around Nicole’s neck and played with her hair as she leaned to kiss her. Nicole hummed into the kiss.

“I’m being serious,” Nicole said as they pulled apart slightly. Their noses still brushing together softly.

“So am I baby, stop worrying.” Waverly pecked Nicole again and released her from her tight grip. “I’ll see you later.” She smiled and opened the door for Nicole to step out into the cold. She smiled back.

“I love you.” Nicole said and didn’t miss the sparkle in Waverly’s eyes.

“I love you too, baby.” Waverly said. She closed the door as Nicole backed out of the driveway.

She went back to the kitchen suddenly not in the mood to go for a run. She found Wynonna in the exact same position, sipping from her coffee mug.

Waverly was silent, confused, and lost. And Wynonna could sense it. After all, they were sisters. Something was bothering her.

“Baby girl, are you okay?” She asked with a worried face. Waverly made eye contact with her for the first time since she came back into the room. That’s when Wynonna saw the tears in her eyes.

“I think Nicole is leaving me.”

 

 


	2. Where you stay, I stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! pls comment your thoughts and opinions!  
> I hope to update soon!  
> XOXOX

It’d been hours since Nicole left the house in the morning. Waverly never made it to the station. Wynonna told her she was crazy to think that Nicole would leave her but she still asked to work on her revenant research from home for the day. She thought it was best to wait for Nicole at home rather than face her in front of everyone in the station. Of course Nicole called her once Wynonna showed up without her, but she made up an excuse that bought her the little more time she needed.

The door opened. Wynonna and Nicole made their way into the house, giggling at something Wynonna had said in the car. Nicole’s laugh was Waverly's favorite sound. All day she tried to imagine her life without the redhead. She concluded that she never wanted to find out what it’s like.

Waverly sat on the couch with her legs pressed to her chest holding the envelope as Wynonna and Nicole entered the living room.“Wyn, can you give me a minute to talk with my Nicole?” Waverly said softly, not making eye contact with Nicole. Even though she could see from the corner of her eye that Nicole was starring at her, confused. Wynonna patted Nicole on her shoulder and left the room.

“Waves?” Nicole took a step forward, looking even more confused now that she can see Waverly's tears clearly. “What are you holding?”

“I umm… I found this, in one of your drawers.” Waverly said, looking at Nicole and tossing the piece of paper to the coffee table in front of her. Nicole made her way to the letter and picked it up, recognizing it.

“Going through my stuff now, are we?” she said, a little too harshly than she meant.

“I was looking for my sports bra.” Waverly replied.

“That’s not an excuse,”

“And its also not the point!” Waverly cut her and got up. “It doesn’t matter how I found it. I just did! Now can you _please_ explain what the hell Chicago police department want from you?” the end of the sentence was more of a whisper, and Waverly closed her eyes, fighting back more tears.

“Nothing...” Nicole shifted her weight between her legs.

“Nicole!” she didn’t want to yell at the redhead, but she just felt so confused and scared, she wanted answers. This was the love of her life, like hell she was going to give up on something like this.

“They offered me a job! Okay?! That’s it.” Nicole took a step forward, wanting to get closer to her angry girlfriend. But Waverly only took a step back.

“What job?”

Nicole cleared her throat.

“They offered me to come work as a detective.” She grabbed the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Waverly asked.

“Because it doesn’t matter!”

“How _the hell_ can you say that?! You’ve been offered your _dream job_ a million of miles from here and you don’t even talk to your girlfriend about it?!”

“Because it doesn’t matter!!” Nicole was getting worked up too, and she was still a little tipsy from her drinks with Wynonna, but she could feel the blood running in her veins. Waverly was never supposed to find out about Chicago and they were never supposed too fight about it.

“So you were just going to leave me? After everything we’ve been through?!”

“Of course not! Why would you even say that?” Nicole took a step forward, trying to calm herself down so she wouldn’t make thing worse.

Nicole looked away, she could feel her eyes starting to water. But she didn’t want to cry, not here, not in front of Waverly. “It was an invitation for a job interview.”

“When?”

“On Monday.”

“Are you going?” Waverly asked with her eyes closed. She was so tired of this day, tired of fighting, tired of crying. She wanted to go back to the moment she woke up today, with Nicole’s arms tightly hugging her from behind.

 Nicole looked down, scarred to face her girlfriend.

“I don’t know… I haven’t given them an answer yet.”

“Oh my god,” Waverly turned around,she couldn’t look at her anymore.

“Waverly,” She tried to put her hand on her shoulder but the brunette only shrugged it off.

“Don’t.” She turned and walked past Nicole. She needed to get away.

“Babe please.”

“Don’t you dare babe me! You are so full of shit!”

“Waverly you are overreacting.” This time Nicole didn’t take a step forward.

“I'm overreacting! You’ve been hiding this from me for weeks! What did you think was going to happen, huh? You just thought to come here one day and say ‘oh hi baby I'm fucking leaving you and moving to Chicago!’”

“Stop it!” This time Nicole was the one yelling. “I'm not going to leave you!”

“Well you have a funny way of showing it!”

“Stop it! Seriously!” Nicole walked over to Waverly and grabbed her by her arms. “I'm was never going to leave you, look at me” Waverly kept looking at the ground, tears running down her cheeks, and when she finally looked up she saw the tears in Nicole’s eyes as well. “I just wanted to check out my options.”

“Oh my god,” Waverly freed herself from Nicole’s tight grip and threw her hands up in the air. “You don’t get it do you? Exploring your options _means_ leaving me out of them.”

“No, that’s not what,”

“Get out.”

“Waverly,” Nicole took a step forward but Waverly only pushed her back.

“I said get out!” _another push_. “Leave me like you were going to leave me for Chicago!” _another push_. “Get out!” _push_.

“Fine. Whatever.” Nicole wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, and grabbed her jacket, making her way to the front door. Not missing Wynonna and Doc standing worriedly by the stairs.

“Nic,” Wynonna started and made a step towards her.

“Not now, Wyn.”

Nicole opened the door and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

“I’ll go talk to her.” Doc said to Wynonna who nodded at him.

“I’ll go to Waves.”

As Wynonna entered the living room’ she saw Waverly sitting on the couch, head in her hands. Sobbing.

“Oh, Waves,” she sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around her broken sister. “Please don’t cry. I got you.”

“She was going to leave me, and I can’t... I can’t. Wyn” Waverly couldn’t even get her words right because of her crying. “I can’t live without her.”

“You’re not going to, okay? Babygirl look at me,” Wynonna shifted herself so that she was on her knees in front of her little sister and Waverly locked eyes with her. “Nicole loves you, its disgusting most of the time.” She said and chuckled which made Waverly smile. “But its true love, even a blind man can notice that.”

“I said some nasty things,” Waverly wiped her cheeks.

“I know, I heard.”

“I was just so hurt that she didn’t tell me, I mean, I'm her girlfriend for god sake!”

“Look, I'm not saying that what she did was okay, I'm just saying that maybe she didn’t want you to worry…and that’s understandable, right?” Wynonna got back on the sofa next to her sister and Waverly only nodded as she leaned into her sisters’ embrace. They have come a long way, all of them, as a _family_. And in moments like these, Waverly felt thankful she had her sister by her side.

 

 

 

∞∞∞

 

Doc stood beside the officer, staying silent. Neither of them could find the words to say.

 Doc pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one, turning his back to lean on the wooden railing, facing Nicole.

“Give me that.” She said as she snatched the lighted cigarette from his hands, smoking it herself.

“I did not know you were a smoker.” He said with a small smile, taking another cigarette from his pack and lighting it.

“I haven’t smoked for a long time. And besides, Waverly hates the smell.” She replied with a faint smile on her lips.

“You two will be okay, I'm sure of it.” Doc said after another moment of silence.

“How do you know that?” Nicole looked at him, her smile disappearing again.

“Officer, I have been alive for a hundred and fifty years, that’s a long damn time to learn what true love looks like.”

Nicole could only nod to his sweet words, and as Doc tipped his hat and made his way back into the house, Nicole stayed in place. Back facing the front door and her hands resting on the wood, leaning into it, taking deep breaths.

She didn’t even notice she was still crying with her eyes closed until she felt gentle hands wrap around her stomach. Nicole jolted from her thoughts but made no move. She stayed, like a solid statue. Soft lips were pressed against the back of her neck, in the exact spot where Waverly reached her without stepping on her toes. And they stayed like that, for what felt like forever for the both of them. Not moving an inch.  

“I'm sorry.” Waverly whispered.

Nicole dropped her head, grabbing both of Waverly's hands that were hugging her sweetly from behind and freed herself, but she didn’t turn around. Waverly's heart could only skip a bit at the thought of Nicole never turning around to face her. She couldn’t help but think that maybe this time, Nicole will really walk away, and it wont be because of a stupid job in Chicago, it will be because of _her._

But she did. She turned around and grabbed Waverly by her waist, pulling her closer to her, pressing hard until she could almost feel Waverly's heartbeat, despite all of the layers she was wearing. With one hand around her waist, and the other tangled in Waverly's hair, she inhaled deeply. The sweet smell of her shampoo, the smell that could always, always calm her down. She pressed her lips to Waverly's forehead, kissing her lightly.

“I'm sorry Waverly, that I've made you think for even one little second, that you and I aren’t going to be together forever. I'm _sorry_ that I made you believe that you are not _it_ for me. Because you are. You are _everything_ to me and you are stuck with me. We are going to get married Waverly Earp, and have millions of children running around the house,” Nicole felt the hot tears forming in her eyes, and wiped a tear that rushed down Waverly’s cheek. “And we will grow old together. We have a lifetime ahead of us, with Wynonna and Doc and Dolls. Hell even with Jeremy! It definitely won’t end now.” Waverly nodded and blinked her tears away.

Looking at Nicole with big sparkling eyes, feeling all the emotions possible. Leaning into her hand on her cheek. While her eyes remained closed she said, “I don’t want you to miss this opportunity because of me, I don’t want you resenting me because I didn’t let you go when you had the chance of a life time.”

“That will never happen, _you_ are the chance of a lifetime.” Nicole lifted her girlfriends face with her finger so she could look at her in the eyes.

Waverly shook her head, “where you go, I go.”

“No, no baby,” Nicole shook her head too at her words but smiled, “where you stay, I stay.”

 


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's family game night y'all!  
> things get a little heated at the Earps Homestead....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, another chapter for you!  
> Don't forget to let me know what you think about it, and feel free to give me some ideas for future chapters!  
> XXX

Waverly loved Tuesdays! It was her favorite day, even though it was still far away from the weekend. But she absolutely loved Tuesdays. After all, it was ‘family game night.’ The day they all gathered, at the homestead to play games. It usually started with charades, and then moved on to monopoly, and if Wynonna managed to not have a mental breakdown, they would also play a little bit of poker.

Between chasing revenants and their lives being on the line most of the time, they all thought it was a good idea to take one evening off every week and just enjoy each others company. It started a few months ago when there was a storm outside and they were all stuck inside the homestead until the morning after. They haven’t missed one game night since.

“What do you mean you won’t make it to game night?” Waverly was out shopping for some groceries for the night, she was on snack duty today. She was talking to Nicole on the phone, while looking for some whipped cream.

“I have tons of paperwork to do, I'm sorry. You know how much I want to be there.”

“But you're my partner! You really want me to play alone? Or worse, I’ll have to team up with Jeremy. I love him and all, but the dude sucks at charades!”

“I know baby, I'm so sorry. I’ll make it up to you when I’ll get home tonight, I promise.”

“Nice try Haught, you can’t use sex every time as a way to make it up to me.” Waverly couldn’t help the little grin on her face. Of course she wasn’t really mad at her girlfriend. Nicole was very busy these days, especially with Nedley grooming her to be sheriff and all. She was a little sad about it, but not at all mad.

“I can, and I will.” She heard Nicole answer over the phone while she made her way to get some drinks. She heard someone else talking to Nicole and glanced to her watch, realizing that Nicole’s lunch break was over.

“Fine, I guess I can’t argue with that. It definitely is a great way to make it up to me.”

“Babe listen, I gotta go. But I’ll text you later, love you.”

“Okay, love you too.” Waverly hung up the phone and made her way to a few more things she needed for tonight and put them in her cart. It took her around a half an hour until she left the store and made it back home to get everything set up for tonight.

A couple of hours later, the house was ready. She also managed to shower, and even make Wynonna shower before everyone showed up. Dolls and Doc were the first ones to arrive, later came Jeremy and last came Rosita, fashionably late.They all hugged and chatted lightly as they made their way into the living room where the boards were already set up and there were some beers and snacks on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

Once they all sat down, Wynonna noticed someone was missing.

“Babygirl, where’s Haught?”

“Umm, well she couldn’t make it tonight, she had to work. But she told me to tell you guys that she will be here next Tuesday to kick your”

“I'm here!” as if on cue, Nicole emerged still wearing her uniform and made her way over to her confused and a little shocked girlfriend to give her a kiss. After they pulled away from the kiss, Nicole whispered into her ear, “Did you really think I’d miss ‘family game night’?”

“But you said,”

“I know, and I thought about it, family always comes first, right?” Nicole said tightening her hands around Waverly's waist, while Waverly's hands found their way to the regular spot on Nicole’s neck.

“God I love you.” Waverly whispered and went in for another peck on Nicole’s lips. Which only made Nicole chuckle.

“I did have to bring some paperwork home though.”

“It’s okay baby, I'm really glad you're here.”

“Hey! Lovebirds!” Wynonna yelled from across the room, popping the little bubble they were in and interrupting their private conversation. “Are you done? I have some butts to kick. That’s right Haughtstuff, you're going down.”

“Feeling confidant today, Wyn?” Nicole fired back at her with an amused grin on her face.

“Against you? Not a problem.”

“I don’t know Wyn, I would really feel bad if you start crying like last time.”

“I did not cry! I had something in my eye.” Wynonna took a few steps towards Nicole who already untangled herself from Waverly's embrace.

“If that’s what you tell yourself,” Nicole also took a step forward until their faces were close.

“Watch it, Mcdreamy. Do I need to remind you that we sleep under the same roof?”

“Sadly, I remember.” Their noses were almost touching and everyone in the room were staring at the too banter, though none of them were surprised, it literally happened every single week.

“Hey baby, why don’t you go shower before we begin?” Waverly stepped in before things got worse. Nicole and Wynonna were like sisters, they loved each other. But the thing they loved most was to compete against each other. It’s like they were both in a constant competition.

“You heard her, Nic. We haven’t even started and you already stink.” Wynonna said with a smirk and Nicole only narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t smell anything.” Jeremy added and was rewarded with everyone shooting him the look. “Shut up, Jeremy. Yep got it.” he said to himself.

Nicole glared one more time at Wynonna before whispering; “this isn’t over” under her breath and turning away to leave the room.

 

∞∞∞

 

 

Game night went great! Wynonna and Nicole tuned the fighting down a notch because Waverly said so and they both agreed it was best to stay on her good side tonight, and Doc only needed four cigarette breaks during the night so he could calm down every time his team lost.

Wynonna and Dolls always paired up leaving him with Rosita and Jeremy which he thought was unfair but wouldn’t say anything so he wouldn’t hurt Jeremy’s feelings. Wynonna only broke down once and didn’t flip the monopoly board over, so that was a big bonus.

Thirty minutes after game night ended Nicole was in bed leaning against the headboard with open cases in her lap. Waverly was applying her coconut body lotion that always made her skin shine.

Her eyes caught on Nicole concentrating on her work with her adorable reading glasses and her tongue sticking just a tiny bit out of her mouth. When she got to see her this way she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. When Nicole could allow herself to put her hair down, and work when she was at her most relaxing space. And Waverly could fantasize about the rest of their life together.

“You’re staring.” Nicole said, not picking her eyes up from what she was reading and Waverly jumped a little, not noticing she was caught up in her daydream.

“Sorry, I spaced out for a second.” Waverly took the bottle of lotion from the counter and poured some more on her open palm before she made her way to Nicole’s side of the bed and sat beside her. Grabbing one of Nicole’s hands, she starts rubbing some lotion onto it, as gently as she could. Nicole, not at all surprised by the gesture, moved the file she was holding to her other free hand that rested on her lap.

“What were you thinking about?” when Nicole noticed Waverly was very much wrapped up in her thoughts, she put the file she was holding aside, to give her girlfriend her full attention. 

 “All good things, don’t worry.” Waverly replied with a small smile on her face. “Just that I'm lucky to have you.”

Nicole copied her smile, and nodded her head in understanding.

“Switch.” Waverly said after a moment of silence and Nicole switched her hands so she could apply some lotion on her other hand.

“But actually there is something I wanted to ask you.” Waverly continued, not taking her eyes off of their joined hands, where she was rubbing soft circles.  Nicole took off her reading glasses and tossed them on one of the files on the bed.

“Anything baby, what is it?”

“It’s about your family.” Waverly didn’t know why she was feeling a little nervous talking to Nicole about it, but she was. Of course Nicole told her everything there was to know about them, but the subject was still sensitive to Nicole and she didn’t want to overstep.

“What about them?” by this time, Waverly already stopped her rubbing, and Nicole only joined their hands, to signal to Waverly that she is okay to talk about it.

“Well, I was thinking,” Waverly started. “And it’s just a thought, of course. That maybe you should try and contact them. Your parents.” 

“No.” it was a strict answer, but it wasn’t harsh. And Waverly thought Nicole would pull away but she didn’t, so she felt confident enough to push a little further.

“Just hear me out okay?” Waverly scooted a little closer and Nicole nodded for her to continue. “It’s been years since you last spoke to them, and I'm not saying that what they did was okay. It wasn’t, in any way. But maybe they have changed, maybe all this time they have been looking for you, wanting to make things right with you.”

“Waves, they kicked me out of the house when I was eighteen, because I was gay. I was scared, alone and broken. And they turned their backs on me. They kicked me out. They don’t deserve my forgiveness.” Nicole let go of their joined hands so she could gather all the files that were in the bed.

“I know baby, I know. But you're not anymore. You're not scared of who you are, and you're not broken. You're the strongest person I know. And you have me now, by your side, to prove to them that they were wrong,”

“I don’t have to prove anything to them.” Nicole got up with the files in her hands and walked towards the desk. “And they certainly do not deserve to meet you. I am happy with the family I’ve made for myself. I have been on my own for seven years now and I'm doing great.”

Nicole got up to put her files away as Waverly scooted to her side under the covers waiting for her girlfriend to join her.

“What about your brother? Adam? Don’t you miss him?”

“Of course I miss him Waves, I miss all of them.” Nicole adjusted herself until she was comfortable enough before she told Waverly to come closer. Waverly did, but she wasn’t feeling sleepy yet, she still wanted to push a little further. She was happy about the family they built together, although she couldn’t help but want Nicole to find peace with her family. 

Waverly rested her head on her hand, supporting it with her elbow. And added, “look, my point is that my parents are dead, I will never have the chance to see them again, or talk to them, or feel them. Your parents are still here and life is too short. You’ve always been so forgiving to other people, maybe they will give you a reason to forgive them as well.” Waverly leaned in to kiss Nicole goodnight, and rested her head on her chest, at her usual spot, and Nicole’s hands found their way tightly around her. Waverly yawned, feeling the sleepiness falling down on her, now that she has shared her thoughts with her girlfriend. “Just think about it, okay?”

Nicole kissed the top of Waverly's head, “okay, baby. I’ll think about it.”   


	4. Sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is having a hard time to figure out what she should do, so who will help her if not her best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This chapter is a little shorter, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway.  
> let me know what you think!  
> also I'm feeling a little out of ideas for future chapters, so I would love to hear some of yours!

It’s been 4 days since Waverly talked to her about reaching out to her parents. For the last couple days it was all she could think about; maybe her parents have changed or maybe it would just bring back bad memories she’s tried to forget.

Waverly never brought in up again. They woke up the following morning as if that talk never happened but Waverly could sense that it was bothering her girlfriend which made her keep a closer eye on Nicole. She made sure she was okay all the time; calling her twice as much as she usually did and hugged her tighter.

Of course Nicole noticed her strange behavior but she didn’t mind at all.

Nicole made her way into the station; early like always. Her cup of coffee in one hand and in the other she played nervously with her keys. Why the hell was she nervous? She’d been working there for a while now, and it was one of her favorite places. But today she wanted the day to end  so she could crawl into bed with Waverly.

“Hey Tom, how was your night shift?” she asked as she came into the office.

Tom was a good friend, Nicole was glad she found some friends in Purgatory, the kind that had her back at work and never missed a chance to invite her for drinks at the end of a long day.

“Hi Haught, it was boring like always, not much happens at night in a small town like this.”

 Nicole only smiled at his words and whispered, “You’d be surprised” to herself, thinking about how they all ran after a bunch of revenants a couple of nights ago.

“Why do I smell doughnuts? Is Wynonna here?” Nicole asked, looking around the room only to find that they are the only ones there.

“Oh yeah, she arrived just a few minutes before you. She’s in your secret room or whatever.”

Nicole gave him her dimple smile and walked over to the BBD office. Wynonna was sitting by the desk with her legs up, eating a doughnut of course.

“Geez, I was hoping you’d call in sick today.” Wynonna said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Nicole gave her a half smile and went to grab the cases on the other side of the desk to look at them. “No strike back… oh boy something’s wrong.” 

 “What?” Nicole looked at her curiously, like she wasn’t even listening.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Nicole smiled, she really didn’t want to talk about it now, but something was definitely bothering her.

“No reason, just a feeling.”

There was a moment of silence and Wynonna could only examine Nicole’s face, looking for any kind of answer to her strange behavior.

“So do you wanna grab lunch together today?” Wynonna asked, trying to start a conversation.

“Well actually I have plans, with Waverly.” Nicole replied with a sorry smile.

“Okay then, I’ll see you at home.” Wynonna got up, walking slowly to the door, before she opened it she turned around and whispered, only enough for Nicole to hear. “You know I’m here for you, right?”

Nicole looked at her and gave her a slow nod before Wynonna walked away.

 

∞∞∞

 

The day went by as normal as it could. Nicole did grab lunch with Waverly. Waverly talked most of the time which made things easier on Nicole because she wasn’t in the mood to talk. Listening to her girlfriend’s voice always made things better for her. They ended up driving home together, silently. Waverly noticed she could count the amount of words Nicole said all day on one hand, but she didn’t want to push her, she knew she would open up when she felt like it.

After Waverly fell asleep, Nicole couldn’t find any rest so she went to sit on the porch with her cup of tea hoping it will make her sleepy enough to go back to bed. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Wynonna walking towards the house.

“Hey.” Wynonna said as she walked up the front steps. “What are you doing here out in the cold?”

“Umm, nothing actually. Just thinking I guess.”

“Okay that’s it. Get in the car Haught.” Wynonna turned around and made her way back to her Jeep.

“What?”

“Are you deaf? I said, get in the car.”

“Waverly is…”

“Is sleeping.” Wynonna cut her. “We’ll be back before she can notice you're gone.”

Nicole got up from her seat and walked behind Wynonna. “Wyn, it’s late. Everything is closed. Where are we going?” she asked as she got in the car in the passenger’s seat and put on her seatbelt.

“Not everything is closed.” Wynonna turned on the engine and balked away from the driveway.

 

 

∞∞∞

 

“I cannot believe you brought me to Pussy Willows in the middle of the night.” Nicole took a sip from her drink and looked around, the music pumping hard in her ears. They’d been here a few times, mostly after they had a few drinks at Shortey’s, or when either of them felt like getting away.

“Well, you wouldn’t spill on your feelings and shit like that. So my plan B was to get you drunk. Now drink.” Wynonna clicked their beer glasses and took a sip herself. “Seriously, what’s going on? I’m your best friend, you can tell me.”

Nicole looked at her fingers holding her glass and the looked back at Wynonna. “Waverly wants me to contact my parents.”

Wynonna opened her eyes slightly and put her beer down. “Okay, and what do you want?”

“I don’t know.”

“Nic,” Wynonna started but Nicole cut her before she could say something.

“I just never thought about it, you know? Not since I left. I was so mad at them, for years. Until I forgot…” Her eyes were starting to water. “I forgot what it was like to have a family, people to come home to every night. Then I met Waverly and you. It’s been a really long time since I’ve been this happy. But when Waverly brought it up, it made me wonder how they are doing, where they live, hell I don’t even have their phone number. I worked so hard on shutting those feelings off but I just don’t feel mad anymore. I have a family now and I'm happy and it just confuses me.” A tear dropped on her cheek, and she realized she just showered Wynonna with this tornado of emotions. “God, I'm sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

“Hey,” Wynonna grabbed her hands. “Don’t ever apologize for sharing your feelings with me.”  She watched Nicole wipe her cheek and nod to her with a half-smile. “Listen, Waves is… Waverly...” Wynonna was finding it hard to find the right words. “She’s everything that’s good in this world, she is kind and pure and amazing. But you and I, we both know how dark this world can get. I know she means well, but if you do reach out to them, it has to be because you want to, and not because anyone else told you to.”

“Yeah, you're right.”

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up. To believe that they’ve changed and then get hurt again. But,” Wynonna tightened her grip around Nicole’s hands. “If you do choose, to go down this road, we will be there for you. No matter what happens.”

Nicole wiped another tear that has escaped her eyes and whispered “Thank you Wyn, I love you.”

“Eww, don’t ever say that again. Way to ruin a moment Haughtpants.” Wynonna let go of Nicole's and made a disgusted look, which made Nicole laugh. She felt a lot lighter after talking to Wynonna about it. Wynonna took a sip from her beer before adding, “I love you too.” And winked at Nicole.

“This place is awful.” Nicole said looking around again, there were lots of old drunkies and shirtless chicks walking around.

“I know, that’s why I like it.”

 

∞∞∞

 

Nicole tried to be as quiet as she could, walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed, the second time today. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed.

“Hey Dolls,” she whispered. “I know it’s late, but I need you to help me find someone.”

After quietly explaining the situation, she ended the call and got out of the bathroom, already in her pajamas. She made her way into bed, praying she won’t wake her sleeping girlfriend.

“You smell like Pussy Willows.” She heard Waverly say as she turned around and with her eyes still closed, she snuggled closer to her.

Nicole simply replied, “Wynonna.” And wrapped her arms protectively around Waverly.

“Any hot girls?” Waverly asked with her sleepy voice and Nicole smiled.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t looking.”  


	5. You don't want to watch the movie, do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They think they have it all figured out, until they really don't. Nicole is in for a surprising day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> First of all I want to say thank you to all of the wonderful people who read my story, and comment nice words! It really means a lot.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter, and I promise to update soon.  
> Don't forget to let me know what you think!  
> Much love XXX

Waverly was staring at her, she knew she was but she couldn’t take her eyes off of her girlfriend. It’s okay to stare at you girlfriend, right? Because she’s standing there in front of her, and holding Mrs. Johnsons baby, and she was smiling, and the baby was smiling. And everything was just so cute in front of her! It’s not her fault, it’s Nicole’s fault. She’s the one making her want to jump on her right here and now, so it’s okay for her to stare at her in the middle of the station, while sipping her coffee. It is a great view! Nicole was talking to Mrs. Johnson while holding her adorable baby, and they were laughing. Geez, Waverly get yourself together! You have work to do. Maybe just five more minutes? Oh no, she’s kissing his forehead! Maybe ten more minutes. Yeah, ten. And then she’ll go back to work!

“Why are you starring at your girlfriend like she dropped from the moon?” Wynonna came behind her sister and Waverly jumped, so caught up in her thoughts.

“I’m not starring!” Waverly replied, still not taking her eyes off of Nicole.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Wynonna joked and earned a glare from Waverly.

“Not funny.” Waverly said and walked beside Wynonna into the BBD office, already missing the sight in front of her.  

“Kinda is.”

The day went by as normal as it could, Waverly was able to concentrate during the day, but as much as she loved working beside her girlfriend, today only made things harder! Every time she saw her she just wanted to rip her clothes off, which was kind of distracting.

As they were making their way over to their cars, Wynonna stopped by the Jeep.

“Waves, I'm going for some drinks with the boys.” Wynonna told her sister who nodded, and she felt the ache between her thighs, thinking of her and Nicole alone in the homestead.

“Okay, when will you be back?” Nicole asked from beside her cruiser.

Wynonna looked at Waverly and winked at her, only for Waverly to see. And with a satisfied grin she said, “late.” She turned and walked away.

Nicole looked at Waverly, totally oblivious to the situation. “Race you home?” she said as she got into her car.

“You’re going down Haughty!” Waverly laughed and got into her car as well. 

After a few minutes they arrived together, but Waverly was the one to drive into the driveway first and park her car, as she got out she yelled for Nicole to hear, “you let me win again!”

Nicole turned her engine off and got out and said, “I did no such thing.” She grabbed a few things from the passenger’s seat, her laptop and some files that she brought home to look over. Waverly made her way to her, wrapping her arms around her neck, and Nicole held her with her spare hand.

“You let me win.” Waverly said again, trying to hide her smile, but failing.

“I'm a cop, can’t drive over the speed limit.”

“For a cop,” Waverly leaned in to her, noses brushing, and whispered onto her lips, “you’re a terrible liar.” She gave her a small kiss, too short for Nicole’s liking, before she turned and walked away into the house, chuckling to herself.

“Only with you.” Nicole said, Waverly was already at the door so she didn’t hear her, but she said it to herself, and that was good enough.

 

 

 

                                                            ∞∞∞

 

 

After they both showered, and changed into some comfortable clothes, they decided they would watch a movie tonight and stay in. They did like to go out, and have little date nights in the middle of the week, but tonight was different. They both felt it, tonight they just wanted to be together, as simple as that sounds.

A few minutes into the movie, Nicole sensed that Waverly wasn’t really watching, she felt her eyes on her, which was very distracting but kind of amusing. They were sitting on the couch in the living room, Waverly leaning her head on Nicole’s shoulder and their legs tangled on the coffee table in front of them.

“You don’t want to watch the movie do you?” Nicole looked at her girlfriend, and put the bowl of popcorn she was holding beside her.

Waverly shook her head and Nicole looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world, which she definitely was. She loved everything about Waverly, her smile, her lips, her sensitivity and the way she still blushed when Nicole told her she loved her. She could look at Waverly all day, and she will never get tired of in. After a moment when they just looked at each other, like two love-struck teenagers, Nicole finally took Waverly's hand and pulled slightly. Waverly got the hint, so she got up, and moved to straddle Nicole’s hips. Settling down on her, she didn’t take her eyes off of her, even for a second, trying to memorize every bit of her girlfriend’s face.

Once she was settled, Waverly brushed her opened palms over Nicole’s cheeks, and tucked in the fallen hair over both of her ears. Nicole’s arms found their place on Waverly's hips, tightly keeping her in place, like they were scared she’d disappear. Finally Waverly leaned in and captured Nicole’s lips with her own. It started as a slow and loving kiss. But when Nicole’s hands moved to cup Waverly’s ass, Waverly felt like she needed more, and the kiss got heated and more needy. They were fighting over dominance, but in this position, Nicole knew she would always let Waverly win and take control. Nicole felt Waverly start grinding into her and let out a soft moan, which only made Waverly go crazy inside.

“I want to have a baby.” Waverly murmured between Nicole’s lips and regretted it the moment the words left her mouth. For a moment she hoped Nicole didn’t hear what she said, but they were so close to one another, of course she heard her! Nicole’s lips stopped moving against hers, and she pushed Waverly back just slightly, so she could look into her eyes.

“What?” she said, brows frowning with confusion.

“Nothing. It was nothing.” Waverly quickly replied and leaned in again, hoping Nicole will let it go and kiss her back, but Nicole gently pushed her again.

“You said,” she started again but Waverly cut her.

“Oh my god,” and covered her face with her hands. “Shit, it totally slipped out, I'm sorry.”

“Babe,” Nicole tried again, and grabbed both of Waverly's hands, trying to move them from her face.

“Let’s just forget about it okay? Here, grab my ass again.” Waverly took Nicole’s hands and moved them to rest her butt and Nicole wasn’t playing along.

“I don’t want to touch your ass,” and moved Waverly so she could get up.

“Hurtful.” Waverly said sarcastically.

They both knew they were going to have children together in the future, they have said it multiple times, but they never really discussed the details or when they were going to do it. So Nicole’s reaction was very understandable, she was confused and surprised.

“Waves, you always say we have to work on our communication,”

“I know, but now is not the time. So can you please just let it go?” Waverly definitely didn’t want to fight over this, and she knew they weren’t going to because she won’t let that happen. But she was really hoping Nicole would let it go this time.

“I don’t want to let it go, I want to talk about,” before Nicole could finish the sentence the doorbell rang, and Waverly let out a small breath out, thankful for the distraction. Nicole looked at Waverly and pointed at her, “We’re not done.” And earned an eye roll from her girlfriend while Nicole turned around to open the door. Sometimes Nicole was so stubborn, and usually Waverly loved it about her, but this time she just wanted them to forget about her stupid slip. It was too soon to talk about these things… right?

When Nicole opened the door, she  recognized the face in front of her instantly. She used to think about this face all day and then dream about it all night. She cried countless times thinking of the person in front of her.

 “Adam,” she let out a small whisper, holding the door for support. She felt like she could collapse  if she didn’t hold on to something. It’s been seven years since she last saw this face but in her mind the person in front of her haven’t changed one bit.

“Hello, Nicole.”

By this time, Waverly  made it to the door to see what was taking her girlfriend so long. She saw him, and she knew who, she didn’t have to ask.

 

 

 

                                                            ∞∞∞

 

 

“I told you to contact him, not tell him where I live!” Nicole whispered to Dolls on her phone, while standing in the kitchen, far enough from her brother to hear.

“Listen, I told him I was your friend, he asked where we are and I told him, I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

Nicole looked over to the living room. Her brother was sitting there, on the couch, making small talk with her girlfriend. Her brother, whom she haven’t seen nor talked to in over seven fucking years, is in her living room.

“Of course it’s a big deal, he’s at the homestead right now!” Nicole whispered angrily, but was she really angry?

“Great, so go talk to him.” Dolls said, and hung up the phone.

Nicole took a deep breath, her brother wasn’t the one she was scared of facing. After all he didn’t do anything bad to her, he wasn’t the one who kicked her out of her own home. But facing him meant facing the fact, that she left him, when he was only thirteen years old. They were so close, and she abandoned him and never contacted him since. But she had to now. He was sitting there next to Waverly. Thank god for Waverly, she thought to herself. And the moment their eyes locked together, with a small smile, Waverly gave her a nod. And suddenly she had all the courage in the world to step out of the kitchen and into the living room.

“I'm ready to talk,” she said. “Let’s talk.”


	6. New and Old Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk between the Haught siblings, and maybe the start of a new family? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two chapters in one day! I had a lot of spare time ;)  
> This chapter means a lot to me, so I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  
> Let me know what you think about it! <3

The three of them sat in the living room, Nicole couldn’t help but think about how much her brother has grown. He’s a man now, he’s definitely taller than her. She figured he’s working out, by his muscular arms and fit chest. He’s a redhead, just like her, and his hair is thin and straight, just like hers. He even grew a small beard, which made him look even more grown up. He looked healthy, and his eyes were still sparkling like when they were young. She saw a lot of things she recognized, but a lot of things she didn’t. Whenever he got nervous, he would play with his fingers, just like he’s doing right now.

“I tried looking for you,” he started, after a moment of silence, when Waverly felt like she could cut the tension with a knife. “For a while, after you left, I tried looking for you. I would go to our hideouts, at the park, or at the diner. Do you remember Sam’s diner?” Nicole nodded, she just couldn’t bring herself to speak, and she had so many words trying to escape her mouth, but failing. “I would sit there, for hours, waiting for you to show up again, just to tell me that you're okay and that it wasn’t my fault,”

“It wasn’t.” Nicole cut him, finding her strength again. “Adam, it was never your fault.”

Adam ignored her and continued, “I would go to your friends houses, asking if they heard from you, or the police station to see if they found an unknown body,” his voice was broken and shaking. Nicole could feel her eyes starting to water, and she just wanted to scream her lungs out.

“After two years I stopped. I figured you just didn’t want to be found.”

“I didn’t.” Nicole said, pictures of that awful day washing her, when she packed a few clothes in her backpack, and started walking to the bus station in the rain.

“I get it now,” he said. “I don’t want to admit it, and I want to be mad at you for leaving, but I get it. I'm older enough to understand.”

Some tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks, she felt Waverly move a little closer to her, trying to comfort her. “I couldn’t, Adam… I just couldn’t face… They didn’t want me.” She struggled keeping her emotions together and the words in her mind, the things she wished to say to him, mixed up in her head.

“I wanted you. Wasn’t that enough?”

“I'm so sorry,” Nicole looked down at her knees and the tears kept rushing down.

“I got on the first flight I could find, and took three more buses to get here, Nicole.” Adam reached out to hold her hand that was resting on the coffee table. “Look at me.” He said, and she did. She could see that his eyes were watery too, from unshed tears. “I'm your brother, and you are my sister. No matter how far, or how long, nothing will ever change the fact that I love you,” a tear finally escaped his eye. “And I always will.” Nicole squeezed his hand and nodded, still crying. “Plus, if I knew that this girl would be your girlfriend, I would have pushed you out the door myself.” Nicole let out a small chuckle and Waverly smiled, realizing that she was crying too.

“She is something, isn’t she?” Nicole said, looking at Waverly who rolled her eyes and smacked her arm slightly.

They stayed silent for a moment, before Nicole wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hand, and gathered herself, strong enough to speak again. “Mom and Dad?”

“Don’t know I'm here. I wasn’t sure if you wanted them to know where you were.”

Nicole nodded, thankful that the decision to reach out to them was still in her hands.

“They miss you though, they talk about you a lot. I know that they would love to see you.”

“I'm not sure if I'm ready,” Nicole started and she could see her brother’s disappointed look. “Soon, maybe.” She gave him a half smile and he nodded.

“I want to be there, Nicole. I want to be a part of your life. I can’t stand the thought of missing anymore than I already did. And I want,” he paused for a second but continued a moment later, “I need you to be a part of mine.”

Nicole nodded at him and took his hand in hers again, “I promise.”

“So Waverly, did she buy you a ring already?”

“Adam!” Nicole smacked him but he ducked and got away from the hit, they both laughed and Waverly felt like she could breath again, hearing Nicole laugh.

“What? I'm trying to prevent you from doing stupid things.”

“I'm working on it,” Waverly said playfully and smiled.

“Are you two going to gang up on me now?” Nicole said defensively but definitely amused. She knew that they still had a lot to talk about, and to catch up on years of being apart, but she couldn’t help but feel like this was a start of a great relationship again.

“Probably.” Adam said and smirked.

 

 

 

∞∞∞

 

 

Waverly was already in bed, reading her book when Nicole walked in. her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying earlier, but she definitely looked more relieved.

“So Adam is settled in the guest bedroom. Thank you for letting him stay here.” She made her way to Waverly's side of the bed, grabbing the lotion that was on the nightstand and sat down besides her, handing her the lotion. Waverly got the hint and put her book aside so she can open the bottle and apply some lotion on her opened palm.

“Are you kidding? This is your house too,” she said and started rubbing soft circles on her girlfriend’s hands. She wondered when this became their thing. But she loved it. It was intimate, and special, and comforted Nicole. “Plus, he’s family.” She added and winked at her, which made Nicole smile.

“We still need to talk about earlier.” Nicole said and looked at their joined hands.

“I was kind of hoping you’d forget about that.” Waverly said, her cheeks getting red from embarrassment.

“Why would you hope for something like that?”

Waverly was silent for a moment, considering what to say. “I just don’t want you to think that it’s too soon.”

“I don’t.” Nicole simply replied, smiling at her girlfriend.

“You don’t?” Waverly's eyes widened and she cursed herself for ever being embarrassed in the first place.

Nicole shook her head. “You and me, having a baby, it’s not as simple like other couples. It can be a long process. I wouldn’t mind going to see a doctor, to see what our options are.” Nicole stopped Waverly's movement on her hand and squeezed her palms.

“Really?” Waverly asked.

“Really.” Nicole gave her a dimpled smile before Waverly attacked her with a bone-crushing hug that Nicole accepted lovingly. When they pulled apart, Waverly started peppering Nicole’s face with wet and warm kisses which made her laugh. She brought their foreheads together, and they stayed like that for a moment.

“We’re going to have a baby.” Waverly whispered.

“We are.” Nicole pecked her lips, and said, “You wanna start trying now?”

Waverly laughed and pulled Nicole on top of her, they did try that night, over and over and over again.


	7. Emergency Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have gathered you all here for a special announcement. Drum roll please!” - Wynonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you'll like this chapter!  
> I loved writing it so tell me what you guys think.  
> I'll try and update again today.  
> Thanks for all the love and kind words!  
> XXX

When they woke up the next morning, Adam agreed to stay with them for the weekend, since he already told his parents some lame excuse that he’s staying at his college to study for a huge exam. Nicole was excited that he could stay a little longer, even though she had to work all day, she was glad she would be able to spend time with him over the weekend.

Waverly had to head over to the station for what Wynonna called ‘an emergency family meeting, like in the movies or something’- In those exact words. So Waverly knew better than to question her sister. She didn’t want to leave Adam all alone at the homestead with nothing to do, so she told him to tag along.

As they both walked in to the station and headed over to the BBD office, Waverly whispered to him, “I’ll let you into this room, you will not ask any questions about what we do, or look at any of the pictures and documents in there, got it?”

He nodded quickly and they walked in to see they were the last ones to arrive. Nicole sat by the table—clearly annoyed-- and next to her sat Doc with his legs up on the table, Dolls stood behind them with his arms crossed on his chest clearly annoyed too with having to waste precious time on this nonsense. Jeremy sat across from them, looking energetic and excited like always. And Wynonna stood in front of them, wearing long loose khaki pants, a dry fit long sleeved, hiking boots and a hat.

Waverly was stunned by the situation, but then realized she shouldn’t even be surprised, “Have you been watching National Geographic again?”  
“Take a seat babygirl.” Wynonna motioned her to get in and closed the door behind her sister, Adam went to stand by Dolls. He did meet all of them yesterday when they went out for dinner together, but couldn’t help the awkward and clueless feeling in his chest.

Waverly went on and sat on Nicole’s lap, who kindly welcomed her and wrapped her arms around her protectively, Nicole smelled Waverly's hair, and kissed her shoulder, which made Waverly lean into her even more.

“Dear family! I’m glad you all made it to this very important meeting!” Wynonna began, looking at her small crowd.

“You threatened to break my Xbox,” Jeremy said and earned a death glare from Wynonna.

“Irrelevant, Jeremy.” She replied, squinting her eyes at him before she continued, 

“Anyway, I have gathered you all here for a special announcement. Drum roll please!”

None of them made a move and they all just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

“Fine, I’ll do my own drum roll.” She said and started her drum roll on the table.   
“Ladies and gentlemen, this weekend we are going,” dramatic pause, “camping!”

“What?!” Nicole said.

“You're kidding right?” Dolls said from behind her.

Waverly just screamed “Yay!!” and clapped her hands along with Jeremy who was excited about the idea as well.

“I will do no such thing,” Doc said and they all started to scream in the room, at each other but mostly at Wynonna.

“Alright, alright! Shut up! All of you!” Wynonna shooshed them, and was glad when it worked. “This is not up for discussion. We are doing this. We are all going to spend time together in the woods this weekend, like one big happy family. Got it?”

Waverly and Jeremy nodded at her enthusiastically. Waverly jumping off of Nicole’s lap a running over to Jeremy who high fived her, “we’re going to have so much fun!” she squealed happily. All of them, together, all weekend. How great!

“Wyn, not to be a party pooper or anything, but I have shifts this weekend. So as much as it sorrows me,” Nicole stated sarcastically and got up from the chair, “I’ll have to pass.” She loved them, she really did. But like every other family, blood related or not, they drove her crazy! She was the kind of gal who needed her space, two whole days in the woods with nowhere else to go, equals NO space.

“First of all, you are a party pooper. And secondly, I was thinking you’d might say that.” Wynonna looked at her with a mischievous smile, holding Nicole at her place when she made a move to walk out the door.

Wynonna turned around and opened the door herself, leaning on the door frame she yelled, “Yo sheriff, can you come here for a sec?”

About a second later, Nedley showed up at the door, looking surprised to see all of them staring at him, but couldn’t care less.

“Can you please tell Nic here that she’s free to go camping with us this weekend?” 

Wynonna said, but she wasn’t looking at Nedley, her eyes were locked on Nicole and the grin on her face looked like it was stuck and would never come off. Nicole could only bite her lip and give Wynonna a death glare.

“Umm…” Nedley looked between the two of them, clearly picking up that he was caught in the middle of something.

“Either you, or her. Pick one.” Wynonna narrowed her eyes at him.

“God no. Take her, I pick her.” Nedley said and glanced at the coffee mug in his hands, looking disappointed as he realized it was empty. “I need more coffee,” he mumbled to himself and left the room.

“Wynon-“ Nicole started to protest, but Waverly took a hold of her hand, she recognized the touch and looked over at Waverly.

“Please baby,” Waverly said, with her puppy eyes that she knew always worked on her girlfriend. Whenever she wanted Nicole to do something for her, she pulled this trick out of the bag.

“Okay, fine.”

“Yes!” Wynonna and threw a hand in the air, celebrating her victory.

“Now hold on darlin’,” Doc got up from his chair, “what makes you think we get time off too? Last time I checked,” he pointed at Dolls, “This boss man has a stick shoved up his ass.”

Dolls didn’t move an inch, and only looked at Doc like he could strangle him right here and now, but he knew a better way to get back at him. “You know what? I changed my mind. I think it’s a great idea.” Dolls said, looking at Doc the whole time. 

Doc eyes widened when he realized that he was screwed, and maybe Dolls shouldn’t have used this to get back at him. After all, he thought this trip was stupid, but Doc’s reaction was priceless.

“Great!” Wynonna clapped her hands, and then looked at Adam, “how ‘bout you, babyHaught?”

Adam looked to his sides, like he’s trying to figure out if she was talking to him or not, but of course she was talking to him, he’s the only babyHaught in the room!

“Well, I only met you yesterday, and you kinda scare the shit out of me, so… Yes?”

“I like you kid. We leave at dawn.” Wynonna said, clearly happy with how things turned out. Her way, of course.

“Okay, Eliza Taylor, lets not get carried away, we’ll leave at nine.” Waverly said, as she grabbed her sister’s arm and dragged her out of the room so they could go home and prepare everything for tomorrow.

Nicole turned around to face the boys, once the girls left the room. With hands on her hips she asked, “What just happened?”

 

∞∞∞

 

Waverly's alarm went off on the nightstand beside her and she quickly jumped to turn it off, untangling herself from Nicole’s tight grip. She settled back to bed and turned herself so she faced her girlfriend, Nicole’s eyes were still shut but she knew that she was fake sleeping. Nicole was a very light sleeper, and there is no way she didn’t wake up from the alarm.

Waverly started poking Nicole’s side, light at first, but when Nicole didn’t move, she poked her harder, until she saw that small grin forming on her girlfriend’s face.

“You do know that I can tell when you’re fake sleeping, right?” Waverly chuckled when Nicole refused to open her eyes.

“That obvious?” Nicole asked, only opening one eye.

“Yes.” Waverly said, as she moved and got on top of Nicole to straddle her hips, she bent down and captured Nicole’s lips in her own. When they pulled apart, Waverly whispered a soft “Hi” and Nicole gave her a dimpled smile, the same one that made   
Waverly fall in love with her in the first place.

Nicole’s hands wondered up under Waverly’s T-shirt. But before she could reach her destination, Waverly stopped her movement.

“Nice try.” She chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again, this time it was much shorter. “I’m going to shower.” She said and got up, already missing the feeling of being on top of Nicole.

“You do realize that we won’t be able to have sex there, right?” Nicole tried again,   
“that’s two whole days with no sex.”

Waverly stopped and turned around, “tent sex doesn’t turn you on?” she said in her teasing voice and walked over to Nicole again.

“Not with your sister in the tent next to us.” Nicole pouted.

“Well then, I guess you’ll just have to wait.” Waverly said, their mouths close to one another, and Waverly could almost hear Nicole’s heartbeat pounding in her chest. Even after all this time, she was amazed to see she had this kind of effect on her girlfriend. She turned back around and took her T-shirt off, clearly having nothing under it, and swayed her way into the bathroom.

“This is torture!” Nicole yelled and shoved her head in her pillow, hearing Waverly laugh.

 

∞∞∞

 

Waverly was in the kitchen, making sandwiches for the road, as the guys loaded Waverly's Jeep and Dolls suv with all of their gear and supplies that the Earp sisters managed to find in the attic. Well Doc and Dolls did, Jeremy was just talking beside them.

Nicole stood beside Waverly and kept her company before they had to exit their little bubble and be with everyone. As much as Waverly wanted to hang with all of them for the whole weekend, she couldn’t help but feel a little sad she won’t get to spend any alone time with Nicole.

They stood in silence, until Nicole reached out and grabbed another slice of tomato, for the seventh time, and Waverly smacked her hand, for the seventh time.

“Cut it out! I won’t have enough for the sandwiches.” Waverly cried out and looked at her angrily.

“There’s plenty!”

“Honey, why don’t you go check on Adam? Make sure he has everything he needs.” Waverly said, making an excuse to get Nicole out of her kitchen and out of her way. Nicole understood it was her way of kicking her out and eyerolled her before leaving to find her little brother. Waverly chuckled to herself, thinking of how dramatic her girlfriend is being today.

Nicole put on her jacket and stepped outside, it was a lovely day outside. The air was a bit chilly but the skies were clear and blue. She stood on the porch, looking at the boys. Adam helped with loading the car, and he was smiling and laughing and Doc patted his shoulder. He looked happy, like he was one of them. He was. And she felt like someone punched her guts. She probably will feel bad about leaving him forever. But she swore to herself, that she would make sure he never loses his smile again.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when his eyes met hers, and he waved at her. She waved back and smiled.

This was going to be a very interesting trip.


	8. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes on a camping trip! Emotional Wynonna, Beers and a fire. Just what we all need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized it's Dom's birthday today! Happy birthday to our Queen Unicorn. 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update! My cousin is getting married this week and I'm her bridesmaid, so I had a LOT of things to deal with. Anyway, hope you'll like this chapter! can't wait to hear what you thought of it. 
> 
> much love to all of you  
> XXX

Nicole was the one driving in Waverly's Jeep, with her girlfriend by her side and her little brother in the back seat. They’ve been driving for over an hour now and Waverly's fallen asleep, leaning on the window. Nicole stole a few glances at her, thinking of how cute and peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. Her and Adam talked for a while, but ended up singing along to the songs on the radio.

Nicole was focused on Dolls suv in front of her, not wanting to lose him. After all, she didn’t know the way to their camping area so he was the one to lead them. She looked at Adam through the rearview mirror. He was quietly staring out the window.

“Hey, you okay back there?” she asked him and got his attention.

“Yeah, of course.” He smiled at her.

“I’m sorry that we’re not doing what we planned this weekend.” Nicole glanced at him again and then moved her eyes back on the road.

“Are you kidding? This is even better.”

“Really?” she asked, a bit surprised.

“Really. Kinda takes me back to when we all went camping when we were kids. Remember? Just you, me, Mom and Dad.”

“I remember.” She smiled, thinking about the good memories she had as a child, before all hell broke.

“Remember when I pushed you into the lake?” he said and chuckled, “you refused to talk to me for two days!” he laughed softly, not wanting to wake Waverly up.

“It was freezing! I hated you for it.” Nicole laughed along with him.

“It was so worth it!”

“Just don’t get any ideas this time.” She said, and narrowed her eyes at him.

“I already have some.” Adam replied with a smirk on his face and winked at her. 

“Waves and I came up with a plan.”

Nicole smiled at her brother calling Waverly “Waves”, she could feel her heart grow with love for the both of them. But when she realized the two of them actually did gang up on her, she felt a little scared.

Nicole glanced at Waverly once again, and thought of all the times she and Wynonna ganged up on her. They really have great memories, the three of them.

“Watch the road, Haught.” She heard Waverly say with her sleepy voice.

“Geez how did yo-“

“I can feel your eyes on me.” Waverly adjusted herself so she was sitting up properly again. “Slow down, baby.”

“I’m not driving fast,” Nicole tried to protest, every time Waverly was in the car with her, she complained about her driving too fast, when she actually wasn’t. And every time, Nicole felt very domestic having this conversation.

“You are, so slow down.” Waverly looked at her, challenging Nicole to keep arguing with her. Nicole only rolled her eyes and focused on the road. Losing, once again, at this argument.

Before either of them could say anything else, Nicole noticed Dolls slowing down and entering a side road that led them into a huge forest. She figured they would get to their location shortly. They drove on a bumpy road for like ten more minutes until they arrived at a large gate, which she noticed as their camping site. She was thankful Wynonna actually brought them here and didn’t just drive them to some place in the woods when no one can hear them if they die!

An old looking man approached them and Nicole rolled down her window. He had a huge smile on his face, which kind of freaked her out. And he looked like he just got out of a farm.

“Good mornin’, ladies!” he said with a southern accent an looked over at Adam, “and gentleman!”

“Hey,” Nicole said.

“I’m guessing you guys are with the black suv!” he said as he pointed to the car in front of them. Nicole nodded and wanted to laugh at how enthusiastic he’s being but stopped herself.

“Well a few of the site rules. Number one, don’t die!” he laughed, and the three of them just looked at him, Waverly gave him a huge smile, even though it wasn’t funny. She really didn’t want to make him feel bad. When he noticed he was the only one laughing he continued. “I’m kidding! But seriously, please do not litter, and no feeding the animals you come across, especially the bears!” he laughed again, and there was another awkward silence. “Kidding! Last rule, please do not interrupt other campers, unless it’s a friendly invitation to roast marshmallows!” he laughed once more and backed away, yelling, “enjoy your stay!”

“Thank you, sir.” Waverly said with a wide smile, and Nicole rolled up the window and entered the campsite behind Dolls.

“I was scared he’d pee himself from excitement.” Nicole said and heard Adam burst out laughing. “Ow,” was the next thing that came out of her mouth when Waverly smacked her arm.

“Be nice!”

 

∞∞∞

After a couple of hours they finished building up their small camp, it was right by the lake and the view was amazing. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and it wasn’t even that cold, only a little chilly. Doc took a few pictures on his phone, after he got mad at the device for taking photos of himself, when Waverly calmly switched it from selfie mode.

They had three tents, one for Nicole and Waverly, one for Dolls and Wynonna, and the big tent for Doc to share with Jeremy and Adam. Nicole had to admit that she kind of liked this site, it reminded her of the days she used to rock climb. She used to love camping, and hiking. But things are different for her now. As she got older, she got very invested in her work, and forgot how happy it made her feel, being out in the open.

The day went by pleasantly, they all went for a hike and came back just in time before the sun started to fade and the stars appeared. Of course Nicole was the one to start the fire, and Waverly thought to herself that there was literally nothing her girlfriend couldn’t do.

They all sat by the fire and sang songs with Waverly playing her guitar. Wynonna looked around and saw them all, with smiles on their faces, laughing and being carefree, even if it was just for a few hours. She couldn’t help but feel proud of herself for making this all happen. She didn’t have great memories growing up, and its never too late to make some new memories with her new family.

“Hey, you okay?” Waverly put her guitar aside and looked over at Wynonna, who was staring straight into the fire. Wynonna looked at her and smiled, she grabbed her sister’s hand and squeezed.

“Of course, baby girl.” She replied, looking around to see the others laughing at something Jeremy had said, it was clear that they weren’t paying attention to the conversation between the sisters.

“You seem a little distant,” Waverly started, lowering her voice so only Wynonna would hear her.

“I was just thinking, that’s all.” Wynonna gave her a half smile and squeezed her hand once more.

“Well, what were you thinking about?”

“I wasn’t a good sister to you,” Wynonna felt the tears chocking her, but she kept herself together.

“Wyn,” Waverly tried to stop her, and shook her head slightly.

“No, Waves. I need to say this.” Wynonna pushed and her sister nodded before she continued. “I wasn’t the best sister, and I'm sorry for it. This,” she pointed at the small group in front of them. “This is what your childhood should have looked like. Happy camping trips and game nights. You deserve so much more. I should have been there, I should have,” Wynonna stopped and looked at their joined hands, her voice breaking.

“Hey,” Waverly cupped her sister’s cheek and wiped a tear that escaped her sister’s eye. Wynonna looked at her. “You’re here now.”

Wynonna nodded at her words and wiped another tear. “And I'm not going anywhere.” She whispered, and pulled Waverly into her for a hug, as they broke apart, Waverly rested her head on Wynonna’s shoulder, and they both looked at the giggling group sitting around the fire. Nicole locked eyes with Waverly and they smiled at each other. Waverly was happy to see her girlfriend enjoying herself, and she felt calm.

Nicole got up from her seat and made her way to the sisters. “Babe do you want a beer? I'm going to grab one.”

Waverly shook her head and smiled, “No honey, I'm still trying to finish the first one.” She said, holding up her beer can. Nicole nodded and turned to walk towards the Jeep, where they kept the drinks.

“Aren’t you going to ask me too?” Wynonna asked and Nicole looked at her.

“You have legs, don’t you?” Nicole replied.

“She has legs!” Wynonna pointed at Waverly, who chuckled beside her.

“Yes, but you're not my sugar mama, are you?” Nicole winked and started to walk again, hearing Waverly laugh and mumble “oh my god.”

Wynonna sat with her mouth open, shocked like she was struck by lightning. “She did not just say that. I need to wash my brain. I’ll have nightmares!” she said tuning her face to Waverly who smacked her shoulder.

 

∞∞∞

 

It was the fifth time Nicole heard her exhale deeply and turn. She tossed and turned for like an hour, leaving Nicole’s embrace and then regretting it a few minutes later, snuggling back into her.

“Can’t sleep?” Nicole whispered to her girlfriend, kissing her forehead.

“No.” Waverly said annoyed, keeping her voice down so she doesn’t wake up the others. “This so called mattress is really uncomfortable.”

“Are you tired at all?” Nicole asked and even though it was dark inside the tent, she saw Waverly squinting her eyes at her.

“Why do I have a feeling you're going to do something stupid?”

Nicole smiled and got up, taking her shirt off, “because you know me so well.” She whispered, “and its not only me,” she grabbed Waverly by the hand and pulled her up. 

“We are going to do something stupid.”

“No, no, no. Absolutely not!” Waverly whispered and watched Nicole take off her pants too.

“Nicole, its cold, put you're clothes back on.” Waverly leaned down and took Nicole’s shirt in her hands, trying to dress her childish girlfriend.

“No.” was Nicole’s simple reply, she stood in front of her girlfriend, completely naked.

“Are you serious? It’s freezing! Come on.”

“No.” she said again and reached to take off Waverly's shirt off, Waverly tried to protest but it was no use. Nicole got down on her knees and kissed Waverly stomach, looking up at her girlfriend, she took a moment to hold her toned belly. Waverly looked at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking at that moment and smiled. But the moment was over too soon and Nicole reached for her waistband and continued to undress her.

“It’s not that cold, lets go.” Nicole got up and went to open the tent, she peeked out first to see that there really was no one outside. She turned to face Waverly again. 

“You have to be quiet.” She whispered and Waverly nodded.

“Oh god, I can’t believe you're making me do this.” Waverly covered her face with her hands, feeling already cold because of the lack of clothes. Nicole removed her hands from her face, and kissed her forehead before she chuckled.

“I'm going to count to three, and then we start running, got it?” Waverly gave her a shaky nod and a terrified look before Nicole turned to the tent flap.

“One,” she whispered, “two, three.” She opened the tent and started running towards the lake, taking Waverly's hand and holding back her laughter. It wasn’t far to run, but it was definitely freezing and Waverly swore she would kill her girlfriend if either of them would wake up sick tomorrow.

They entered the cold water, splashing everywhere, they were far enough from the camp so no one could hear them, but they still had to be quiet.

“Holly shit balls!” Waverly said once she touched the water, and Nicole fell, full body, into the lake, dragging Waverly with her until they were both in the water fully.

“Fuck! Its cold,” Waverly shivered and heard Nicole breathe heavily beside her,   
shivering as well.

“This might be my worst idea yet.” Nicole said.

“You think?!”

“Come here,” Nicole said, and Waverly made her way to Nicole, straddling her. 

Nicole held her close, feeling the warmth of her naked body against her own. They looked at each other for a moment, before they both started laughing. They laughed for a few moments, until they were able to calm down.

“I never went skinny dipping before.” Waverly said and connected their foreheads together, while Nicole hugged her tightly.

“Me neither, and I'm glad that you are my first.” Nicole said, and kissed her, slowly but passionately. Sometimes she felt like she could die from all the love she felt for the woman in front of her. Her lips were cold, and she shivered into the kiss. Waverly held her, and brought their bodies impossibly closer, until she could feel her girlfriend’s fast heartbeat in her chest. She tangled her hands in her red hair and moaned into the kiss when she felt Nicole’s hands wonder to touch her butt.

Once they pulled apart and Waverly rested her forehead on Nicole’s once again, she looked into her eyes. By now they got used to the cold water and they stopped shivering. “ I love you.” She said.

“I love me too.” Nicole said and smiled, Waverly smacked her and pouted.

“Shut up.” Waverly said, with her best hurt voice, but the smile on her face ruined her act.

“Waverly Earp, I have never loved anyone, the way that I love you.” Nicole gave her a dimpled smile and pecked her blue lips.

“Much better.” Waverly mumbled into her lips and smiled.

They stayed in the water for a few more minutes, just hugging each other and giggling together like two teenagers, and Nicole never wanted anything more than to just be with her, for as long as she can. That’s when it hit her.

“Babe, I think its time.” Nicole said, looking into Waverly's eyes.

“Yeah lets go back, we’ll get sick.” Waverly released her hold on her girlfriend and drop her legs back so she could stand properly.

“I'm not talking about that,” Nicole said and Waverly looked at her confused. “Its time to go buy those rings we wanted.” She smiled at her girlfriend, waiting patiently for her reply.

Waverly looked up at the sky and whispered, “Finally.” Which only made Nicole laugh and pull her closer again. “Nicole Haught, please tell me you're asking me to marry you.” Waverly teased and poked Nicole’s bare sides.

“Don’t act surprised, we both knew it would happen.” Nicole chuckled and wrapped her hands around her waist as Waverly rested her arms around her neck.

“Go ahead then, I'm listening.” Waverly smirked at her, she really did wait for this moment a long time, they both knew they would get married someday, they already talked about children! But Waverly never wanted to rush Nicole into marriage, she knew it would happen when she’s ready.

Nicole smiled at her and leaned in, she kissed her right cheek. “Will.” She moved to her left cheek, and kissed her softly. “You.” Then she moved to her forehead and kissed. “Marry.” She moved slowly to her nose and gave it a small kiss. “Me.”

She backed away and looked at her girlfriend, smiling widely at her. But Waverly didn’t say anything, she just grabbed Nicole by the neck and kissed her, hard and strong. She peppered Nicole’s face with kisses all over, and then she moved to her neck, and collarbone, until she pulled away and smiled again.

“Is that a yes?” she asked, suddenly feeling a bit insecure.

“Of course it’s a yes, you dummy. Took you long enough!”


	9. Breathing

Waverly stood in the middle of the bathroom. She wondered how long a person could go without breathing, before they start to damage the brain. How long does it take before they start to suffocate? Staring at the stick in her hands, for what seems like a lifetime, she couldn’t help but hold her breath, and wait. For what exactly? She really doesn’t know. Maybe she’s still waiting for another line to magically appear. But it won’t, and she knows that. Because this is the fifth pregnancy test she’s taken today, and the result was the same, in each and every one of them.

She keeps on staring at the line. That goddamn single line.

For the third time in the last couple on months, she had to face the disappointment. 

She had to face the fact that she felt like she was the disappointment. And for the third time, she would have to face Nicole, and tell her, once again, that she failed her.

Nicole wanted her to wait, until she got home from work. But Waverly only told her that it would make things even more stressful for her. To know that her fiancé is just outside of the bathroom door, biting off her nails and almost pulling her hair out, it will all be too much for her.

Right now she thanked herself for the wise decision. Now she has time to pull herself together before she comes home.

Waverly wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks, and turned around to face the mirror, she got closer so she could wipe the mascara from under her eyes, that was smooched because of her crying. She took another second to look at her reflection. 

Thinking positive thoughts, she could feel herself getting stronger again and a small smile tugged her lips.

She glanced down at her left hand, looking at her engagement ring. It’s been almost six months since they went to buy the rings together, hand in hand. It was one of the happiest days of her life. She never took it off since then.

Until now.

She took the ring off, and held in her open palm, before she closed her fingers around it into a fist and squeezed tightly. She could feel fresh tears in her eyes, threatening to escape. But she didn’t hold it back, she figured its better to let it out now than in front of Nicole.

As she brought her fisted hand towards her mouth, she exhaled deeply.

“Please,” she whispered into her hand, “please give me strength.” She didn’t even know whom was she praying to at this point. She already tried praying to god, she tried praying to her parents. Guess now she is just praying to the connection she has with Nicole. She inhaled again, and opened her hand to look at the ring once more, but as she did that she heard the front door open.

She quickly placed the ring safely on her finger again, and wiped her remaining tears. With one last glance at the mirror, she opened the bathroom door and made her way down the stairs. 

Nicole was in the kitchen, with her back to her. She was pulling out a bottle of water and opened it carefully, before she turned around and saw Waverly standing in the doorway, smiling at her.

“Is it just me, or did you wake up extra beautiful this morning?” Nicole asked, mirroring the smile on Waverly’s face. Waverly would never get over the feeling in her stomach when Nicole came home everyday, looking so sexy in her uniform.

“It’s just you.” Waverly smirked and moved closer to the redhead, grabbing her by the belt and pulling her closer so their bodies were touching. Nicole instinctively wrapped her arms around the brunette.

“Well I'm going to have to ask for a second opinion on that, because I think this time, you might actually be wrong.” Nicole leaned in and captured Waverly's lips in her own, she softly kissed her and pulled away just after she felt Waverly hum into the kiss.

As they pulled away, Nicole looked into her eyes. She now noticed the sparkle in them, which usually meant she’s been crying. Nicole remembered their conversation this morning, about Waverly not waiting for her to take the test, which she completely understood and supported. But as the things clicked in her head, she saw Waverly slowly shake her head and smile at her.

“It’s okay.” Nicole said firmly, pulling Waverly into a hug. “It’s okay.” She repeated and kissed her temple. She cupped both her fiancé’s cheeks and brought her head up to look into her eyes. She saw that Waverly started crying again during the hug and she felt her heart break at the sight. “Look at me. It’s okay.” Nicole said, nodding her head.

Waverly opened and closed her mouth a few times, searching for the words that she wanted to say, but nothing came, like all of the words in her mind abandoned her, when she needed them the most. She wanted to tell Nicole that she knew it was okay, she wanted to tell her that they need to stay strong, that they will try again. But instead, the tears took over her, and she sobbed, looking down. She held both of   
Nicole’s wrists that were protectively placed on her cheeks. “I'm sorry,” her voice broke as she whispered the words, just like Nicole’s heart broke, seeing her this hurt.

“Hey.” Nicole lifted her face, so she could look at her. “Don’t you ever apologize about this, okay? This is not your fault.” Nicole’s voice was strong, and steady. She knew that she had to be strong for her, even though she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, or break something, and she wanted to punch a wall. But she couldn’t, she had to be the one to hold her in place.

Waverly nodded, and gave her a small smile. She launched herself into Nicole’s arms again and inhaled, smelling her and feeling her.

“What do we do now?” Waverly asked once she calmed down and pulled away from Nicole’s embrace.

“First of all, you're going to go wash your face because you look like a panda bear.” Nicole said and earned a chuckle from Waverly, which was followed by a smack on her arm.

“That’s not what I meant.” Waverly smiled, and wiped her cheeks with her back of her hand.

“We’ll try again. Or we could search for other options. We can adopt. Either way, we don’t give up. Okay?”

“Yes. Okay.” Waverly nodded, she felt the air run back into her lungs. She felt lighter for the first time today. She got on her tiptoes and pecked Nicole.

“What was the second thing?” she asked Nicole.

“Huh?” Nicole gave her a strange look, not really understanding what she was talking about.

“You said, ‘first of all’. So I thought there was a ‘second of all.’”

“Oh yeah, go get dressed. I'm taking you out for dinner.” Nicole turned her around and patted her butt, pushing her gently to exit the kitchen.

“Are you sure? We can stay in and order some pizza.” Waverly tried to argue, even though she already knew it was no use.

“And what? Sit here and feel sorry for ourselves. No thank you. Now go change, and I’ll shower real quick.” Nicole said and gave Waverly her best ‘don’t even try and argue’ look.

 

∞∞∞

 

They got to Johnny’s Diner about a half hour later, it was the best diner in Purgatory, and Nicole couldn’t actually think of a better place at such short notice. But it was enough. The point was to get Waverly out of the house, so it didn’t really matter where they went.

Waverly ordered the Vegan sandwich and Nicole ordered a burger with fries. It always amazed her that Waverly never told her anything about the fact that she eats meat. When she first found out about the vegan thing, she honestly thought it would be an issue between them. And even though she would give up meat to make Waverly happy, the fact that she never asked her to do so, just made her appreciate her even more as a person.

Nicole took a sip from her diet coke and looked at Waverly, who was looking out the window beside them. The ride to the diner was rather silent, but it was a comfortable one.

“I wonder if our kids would want to be vegan,” Nicole said as a matter of fact, wanting to start a conversation. But after she said it, she thought this was not the best start. Waverly looked at her, she wasn’t angry, or sad. In fact there was no sign of any emotion on her face. So Nicole continued, “sorry, too soon.”

“No,” Waverly replied quickly, taking Nicole’s hands in her own across the table. 

“No, no.” she said again. “It’s not too soon. Just surprised me, that’s all.” And she gave her a reassuring smile. “I think we should talk about things like that. It gives me hope.” She gave her hands a squeeze, which made Nicole smile.

Their food arrived shortly after, and they talked a little bit, but mostly ate. They talked a little about Wynonna, and about Adam, who’s supposed to come visit again soon. 

They held hands and smiled at each other. And it felt good to just be with one another, for the both of them.

“I was thinking of finding a new job.” Waverly said between bites.

“What? Why?” Nicole asked.

“Well, because BBD is not really a paid job, and I have to think about the future, it can’t be all on your shoulders.”

“Babe, I don’t think it’s all on my shoulders.”

“I know. I know honey, and I love you for it.” Waverly wiped her mouth with the napkin that was beside her and continued. “But there are almost no revenants left to catch, and in a few months it will all be over. I need something to do, they barely need me at the station.”

“That’s not true! I'm sure they need you, to,” Nicole stopped for a second, thinking,   
“to, umm” but she couldn’t find the words and it made Waverly chuckle.

“Baby its okay.” She smiled widely at the redhead. “I did my part, and Wynonna will tell me if she needs me. I'm actually very excited about it. It can be my new fresh start.” Nicole copied her smile and nodded, she loved seeing Waverly this way.

“So what do you have in mind?” she asked, but added before Waverly could answer, “you're not going back to Shorty’s, I will not have my baby serving drunk people all night.” Nicole finished proudly. Hell if it as up to her, she would have Waverly not work a single day of her life and live like the princess that she is, in her eyes. But she knows Waverly, and she is definitely not a housewife. She is hardworking, and energetic, and has a lot to offer to the world.

“I don’t know yet actually, I only really thought about it yesterday. But I’ll figure it out.” Waverly took Nicole’s hand in hers again, and played with her engagement ring.

“Well, no matter what you choose. I got your back.” Nicole winked at her, and brought their joined hands to press soft kisses on Waverly’s knuckles. Waverly mouthed ‘thank you’ to her and smiled.

“I think I'm going to start with re-doing the homestead first. That house is way old, and if we’re going to live in it, and eventually” she paused and inhaled deeply before she continued, “have kids in it. It needs to be in good shape. You know, replace the floors, and the kitchen! God I hate the kitchen.”

Nicole chuckled at her words, Waverly really did hate the kitchen. “I think it’s a wonderful idea. And I’ll help whenever I can.”

They talked for a few more minutes, before Nicole asked for the bill, they paid and walked to the car, holding hands. Waverly felt better, and she thank her fiancé for taking her out of the house, it really was a good idea to let it all go, even if it’s just for a few hours.

 

∞∞∞

 

At first Waverly thought she was imagining, or that she was dreaming. But when she heard another sniffle, she was sure it wasn’t just in her mind. She looked down at her stomach and realized Nicole’s hand wasn’t wrapped around her like it always is. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and it showed a few minutes past 2 a.m.  
She slowly turned herself around, when she heard it again. Another sniffle. It was Nicole. She was crying into her pillow with her back to Waverly.

“Nic?” Waverly asked softly, not wanting to frighten the redhead. And when Nicole heard Waverly’s sleepy voice, she quickly wiped her tears, cursing herself for getting caught.

“Nicole,” Waverly tried again and got closer to her, climbing a little so she could kiss her fiancé’s wet cheek.

“I'm sorry I woke you.”

“Are you kidding?” Waverly whispered and gently stroked her arm, before kissing her cheek again. “What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly.

“I just really thought it would work this time,” Nicole couldn’t keep it in anymore, and she sobbed. She cried and let all of her tears wash down her face. She’s been holding it in for so long, that it was just too much for her to handle. She always knew she had to be strong for Waverly, to keep her believing, that they will be able to get pregnant. But deep down, she was just as broken and just as disappointed.

“Oh, baby.” Waverly whispered, and turned Nicole around. “Come here.” She said, and Nicole snuggled into Waverly’s neck and grabbed the hem of her nightshirt, in a death grip, while she cried. Nicole cried for a few moments, before she inhaled and took in Waverly's smell.

“You don’t always have to be the strong one.” Waverly stroked her back soothingly. 

“It’s my job to be there for you, just like you’re there for me.” She felt Nicole nod.

“I just don’t want you to worry about me, not with everything that’s going on, I don’t want to add to your pain,” Nicole said, her voice still broken, but her breathing slowed down by now.

“Listen to me, you don’t ever need to worry about that. We hold each other, okay? We share the pain together. For better or worse, right?” she felt Nicole nod again, and she tightened her grip around her. “Don’t feel like you need to hide your sorrows from me.”

Nicole nodded for the last time, and Waverly kept caressing her back, until she felt Nicole’s weight fully on her, and she figured she’d fallen asleep.

Tonight, unlike most nights, Waverly was the one to hold Nicole. And tomorrow they would both wake up to a new day, and try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very hard for me to write,emotionally wise, but I feel like I want this story to have many layers. There are happy moments and there are sad moments. Which shows exactly how their relationship can concur everything. I really hope you liked it, and I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of a downer, but it was important to me to show many sides of their relationship. 
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to know what you think! So feel free to write a comment!
> 
> Also, I've recently opened a new Instagram account to promote this story, and so that I could get to know you guys better! it's called - wordscometolife2. You're very welcome to follow me (I follow back ;)) 
> 
> Much love to all of you! xxx


	10. Try again

“Waves! Seriously! Hurry up, we’re going to be late!” Nicole shouted from the bottom of the stairs at the homestead, looking at her watch to check the time. They should have left fifteen minutes ago, but of course Waverly had to take her time getting ready.

“Fine, I'm coming! Yelling at me isn’t going to help!” Waverly ran down the stairs, and passed Nicole, smashing into her shoulder as she went to grab her purse that was in the kitchen. Nicole followed her, glancing again at her watch.

“I'm not yelling, but if you were ready when I told you to be ready, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Waverly opened the refrigerator and took out her small bottle of fertility medication.   
She went back to her purse, and grabbed a small box. “It’s not a conversation. It’s you yelling at me.” She said as she was working fast, taking the syringe out of the small box and applying just the amount she needed.

She handed Nicole the syringe and turned around, with her back to Nicole she leaned on the kitchen counter and lifted up her shirt. Nicole knew what she had to do now, so she got closer and pulled down her pants, just slightly, so that she could see the upper part of her left butt cheek. She inserts the needle right where she was supposed. They have been doing this for a long time so she got the hang of it, she could practically do it with her eyes shut.

Waverly hissed at the feeling of the needle inserting her and covered her face with her hands, “fuck! Why does it have to hurt.” She mumbled into her palms but Nicole could make out what she was saying anyway. But didn’t say anything back. What can she possibly say to make her feel better? She’ll never really know what Waverly’s going through, because she’s not the one taking the medicine, pills and shots, multiple times a day. She’s there just because Waverly can’t reach the spot where they have to insert the needle, and usually she tried to comfort her, but now she figured Waverly just wants to get it over with.

Nicole gently took the needle out, after pushing the medicine into her, and pulled her pants back up. She put the syringe safely in its disposable container and put a new one into Waverly’s purse. Waverly still didn’t move an inch.

“I wasn’t yelling,” Nicole started again and that’s when Waverly straightened herself and made her way to the front door, putting her coat on as she walked fast, suddenly remembering that they were in fact, late.

“Let’s go Nic, lock the door behind you.” She said, ignoring Nicole’s words, and opened the front door, exiting into the cold. It was January, and everything was white from all the snow that has fallen in the last couple of days. Waverly loved the view, and felt calmer being out in the open, feeling the fresh air hit her face and enter her lungs.

She went to the jeep and climbed into the passenger’s seat, looking at Nicole, who was locking the door as she was told to. Nicole quickly made her way into the driver’s side of the jeep, starting the engine so she could heat up the car faster.

They started the drive to the clinic in silence, but it was a half hour drive and Waverly felt like she needed the support right now, so arguing over stupid things is unnecessary. She reached out and interlocked her fingers with Nicole’s hand, that wasn’t on the steering wheel but resting on the redhead’s knees.

Nicole wasn’t surprised by the touch, and without taking her eyes off of the road, she welcomed Waverly's hand and brought it up to her mouth so she could kiss the back of her hand.

“Are you nervous?” Nicole asked, glancing at Waverly for just one second.

“You’re not?” Waverly gave her a half smile and squeezed her hand.

“It’s not our first meeting with Dr. Lewis. There is nothing to be scared of.”

“You just like her because she’s hot, and because she has a thing for you.” Waverly smirked, wanting to mess with her, but mostly she wanted to lighten the mood.

“What? That’s not true!” Nicole said defensively, even though she didn’t stand a chance. Their doctor was hot, and she did have a thing for Nicole. Nicole wasn’t blind, she just hoped Waverly wouldn’t notice. Not that it mattered to her at all. But   
Waverly did trust Dr. Lewis and Nicole didn’t want to ruin this by making her uncomfortable.

“Yes it is, baby.” Waverly giggled and made her best girly voice, “Yes, Ms. Haught.” She turned to look at Nicole with her hand pressed to her chest. “Of course Ms. Haught.”

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh at the impression Waverly was doing, to be fair she had to admit that it was spot on. “Waverly Earp, are you jealous?”

“Oh please. She might be hot and all, but she’s not the one you're shoving needles into everyday just so you can have a baby together.”

Nicole didn’t have time to think of a reply because they were already in the parking lot of the clinic, but she couldn’t help but think of how Waverly’s confidence was turning her on. Sadly she had to shake off the thought, because now wasn’t the time. 

She turned the engine off and got out of the car, waiting for Waverly to do the same before she locked the car with her keys.

They walked hand in hand into the clinic, like many times before, and knew their way to Dr. Lewis’s office without help. As they reached the door, Nicole could feel Waverly's grip on her hand tighten and she kissed her temple before knocking on the door and entering after hearing Dr. Lewis shout for them to come in.

“Hi ladies! Have a seat.”

“Hey, sorry we’re late.” Waverly said as she closed the door behind her and took a seat in the chair next to Nicole.

“It’s okay! Don’t worry about it at all.”

Dr. Lewis was blond and had sparkling blue eyes, she looked around 35yish, but she was definitely in good shape. She was wearing jeans and a black tight blouse that sat perfectly on her body and held Waverly’s file in her hands, flipping through the pages as she took a seat in front of them.

“Waverly, how are you feeling today?” she looked at her and smiled widely, clearly wanting to make Waverly feel better.

“Good, I guess. Strong.” She said, and took Nicole’s hand in hers again.

“That’s good to hear. Are you taking your medication?”

“Yes, three times a day. No alcohol, no heavy lifting. I know the drill.” Waverly gave her a half smile, trying to convince both the doctor and herself that she wasn’t tired of all of this.

“Good, that’s good.” The doctor said, not very convinced. “So I called you ladies in here so we can talk about where we are heading,” she started but Waverly cut her.

“We want to try again.” Waverly stated firmly, feeling Nicole’s gaze on her.

“Babe,” Nicole started, she too wasn’t very convinced with Waverly being fine, and she wanted to hear what Dr. Lewis suggestions were.

“No, Nicole. We talked about this.” She looked straight into her eyes, and then faced the doctor again. “I want to try one more time. It will work, I can feel it.”

“Waves, we can wait a few months and then try again, I don’t want you to exhaust yourself and overdo,” but Waverly didn’t let her finish the sentence.

“I'm not, okay?” Waverly took hold of both of Nicole’s hands, suddenly forgetting where they were, “Just trust me on this. I can feel it in my bones. It will work this time.”

Nicole started to shake her head and was ready to fight Waverly on this. Having a baby was important to her, and it was her dream. But if Waverly got hurt, emotionally or physically in the process, then it’s not worth it. But before she could protest, Waverly whispered, “please, baby.” As she cupped Nicole’s cheek.

“Okay.” Nicole nodded and smiled at her fiancé, who remembered all of a sudden that they were in their doctor’s office, and was brought back to reality. Nicole turned to face Dr. Lewis and gave her a firm nod in agreement.

“Alright then, lets try again.” The doctor stated and opened Waverly’s file once more. 

“So I’ll set you an appointment for next week, and according to when you're ovulating we will perform the procedure. After that results will show-“

“A week later.” Waverly finished the doctor’s sentence with a hopeful smile. “I know.”

 

∞∞∞

 

Later that night Waverly was sitting on the couch watching TV as Nicole sat beside her and read a book. Wynonna was nowhere to be seen again and they had a quiet eventless night at home. Nicole loved these moments between them, just chilling together and sharing the same space.

Just a Waverly grabbed the remote to turn off the television, Calamity Jane climbed onto the sofa in the space between them and snuggled into Waverly.

“Hi there, baby!” Waverly said with her cooing voice and picked her up, kissing her head. “God, I’ve missed you today. Yes I did. Mommy missed you so so much.” She murmured against her furry head and peppered her with kisses. “I love you, my best baby. Mommy loves you, yes she does.”

CJ seemed to love the attention and gurgled loudly, which made Waverly giggle.

“I thought I was your best baby.” Nicole pouted and put her book down beside her.

“Tough love, honey. You’ve been replaced.” Waverly said, not taking her eyes off of the cat and hugging her tighter against her chest. “Yes she has, CJ. You are the love of my life, right?”

“Last time I checked, she’s not the one keeping you warm and night.” Nicole stated, trying to look hurt. Even though seeing Waverly with her cat was the cutest thing.

“Your Mama is grumpy because she’s getting old.” Waverly said, kissing Calamity Jane one more time and putting her back on the couch next to her. CJ climbed off of the couch and walked out of the living room, as Waverly got up from her seat and went over to Nicole. She got on top if her to straddle her hips.

“I'm not getting old!” Nicole tickled Waverly’s sides and made her squirm on top of her, laughing.

“Your birthday is this weekend.” Waverly stated.

“Ugh, why do you have to remind me?” Nicole annoyingly threw her head back to rest on the top of the couch and closed her eyes.

“See? Grumpy.”

“I'm not grumpy, I just don’t like my birthday.” Nicole looked at Waverly again and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer to her.

“What kind of person doesn’t like their birthday?” Waverly played with Nicole’s hair. She has been thinking of Nicole’s birthday a lot lately, wanting to make it special for her. But she knew what her fiancé thought of it and it only made her insecure with any idea she thought of.

“A person who thinks birthdays are overrated.”

“You're such a party pooper. You're 27, we have to celebrate!” Waverly pouted, and Nicole leaned in to kiss her but Waverly pulled away, making her miss. “I want you to tell me what we’re going to do on Saturday.” Waverly said, and pushed Nicole’s shoulders gently.

“We’re going to stay home, order pizza and drink some wine.”

“But that’s what we did last year on your birthday!”

“And it’s a wonderful idea.” Nicole argued back. Its not that she hated her birthday, she just didn’t like to make a big deal out of it. She never felt the need to go out and celebrate. For her, it was just another day.

“Come on, I’ll let you touch my boobs.” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows, which made Nicole laugh.

Nicole sneaked her hands under Waverly’s shirt and slowly brought them up to cup Waverly's breasts, who clearly didn’t bother putting a bra after her shower.

“I don’t need permission,” Nicole leaned closer to her, and felt Waverly shiver, “to touch your boobs.”

Waverly wasn’t going to give in so easily, if Nicole won’t help her, she will figure out by herself what they’re going to do on Nicole’s birthday this weekend.

“Nicole Haught, I'm going to change your mind about birthdays, and plan the most epic, romantic and amazing birthday you’ll ever have.” She whispered close to her fiancé’s lips. “But right now, you're going to take me to bed.” She shivered once again at the feeling of Nicole playing with her nipples.

“Now you're talking.” Nicole said before she crashed their lips together, and got up with Waverly still on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you liked it! Sorry about how short this chapter is, I'm working on Nicole's birthday, and I didn't want to keep you waiting for so long. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your love and support! You can also follow me on Instagram at -wordscometolife2 where we can chat about the story. I want you guys to take part in everything!
> 
> Comment your thoughts, it means a lot to me!
> 
> Much love XXX


	11. Nicole's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nicole's birthday, and Waverly is going all in to make it the best birthday ever.

Nicole woke up to a wonderful smell, filling the space in her and Waverly's shared bedroom. She stretched her arms, slowly opening her eyes. She looked over to the side where Waverly was supposed to be, though she was surprised to see the brunette wasn’t in bed. It was Saturday, why was Waverly not in bed with her?

Nicole decided to go look for her missing fiancé. She didn’t bother covering herself up because looking at the clock on her nightstand she figured Wynonna would still be asleep.

She walked down the stairs slowly, following the good smell into the kitchen. And that’s where she found her. Bingo, she thought to herself as she leaned on the doorway and enjoyed the view. Waverly was standing by the stove, making blueberry pancakes, wearing only her oversized nightshirt and panties. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she looked so focused, like her life depended on those small pancakes.

When she turned around to take out the syrup from the fridge she finally noticed Nicole and jumped back at the sight. “Shit.” Waverly said with her hands on her chest.

“Sorry,” Nicole said as she took a few steps forward, feeling bad about frightening her.

“You shouldn’t be up yet, you're going to ruin my plans.” Waverly said, still a little jumpy from getting caught off guard, she extended her hands out to signal Nicole that she should stay away, “So get out.” Of course it didn’t bother Nicole and she kept walking over to her. Waverly turned around to face the stove again.

“I can’t sleep without you.” Nicole pouted. She reached Waverly and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, nuzzling her neck and biting slightly on her pulse point. She heard Waverly moan at the touch, so she sneaked her hands under her shirt to rest on her warm stomach.

“It wouldn’t be breakfast in bed, if you're not in bed.” Waverly said simply after a moment of silence, she never stopped flipping the pancakes.

“But I missed you.” Nicole whispered into her ear and bit her earlobe, earning one more soft moan from Waverly.

Waverly had to admit that as much as she liked to plan ahead, and Nicole was currently ruining her plans and her schedule for today, she loved the feeling of Nicole pressed against her. So she had to give up on the idea of bringing Nicole her pancakes to bed, and turned around in her arms, mumbling, “fine, you win.”

She leaned to press a soft kiss on her lips, and smiled into the kiss. She pulled away just enough so she can look at her. “Happy birthday, my love.” She whispered and smiled.

“Thank you, baby.” Nicole replied, mirroring her smile and leaned in to capture her lips in one more kiss. “So,” she said as they pulled away from the kiss, “are you going to tell me what we’re doing today?” She went to take a seat at the table, waiting for   
Waverly to join her with the pancakes.

“Not yet.” Waverly smirked and put a plate full of blueberry pancakes in front on Nicole, and sat down beside her.

“You said you’d tell me on my birthday. It’s my birthday. So tell me.”

“Not yet.” Waverly said again and giggled at Nicole’s impatience.

 

∞∞∞

 

“Now can you tell me?”

They were both already in Waverly’s jeep as Nicole sat in the passenger’s seat, going crazy because they were driving, and she had no idea where they’re headed.

“God, you're like a five year old who wants an ice-cream. Stop asking me, because I'm not going to tell you.” Waverly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

“You’re usually a lot easier to convince.” Nicole pouted and sunk down in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s my birthday.”

“Yes. Your birthday, but my rules.”

“If I didn’t think that what you just said was extremely hot, I would have been very mad right now.”

Waverly chuckled at her words and focused on her driving. They were not so far away from Purgatory and they almost reached their destination. So she had to concentrate in order to not miss the turn. As she entered the driveway, Nicole gasped at the big sign in front of her, and Waverly figured that she got the answer to her question.

“No way!” Nicole straightened herself as Waverly parked the car. “You’re taking me to a spa??” Nicole squealed in excitement and unbuckled her seatbelt, ready to jump out of the car.

“Yep. A relaxing day for my ‘not so relaxed’ girlfriend.” Waverly chuckled and got out of the car, feeling proud of herself for making the right choice. Seeing Nicole light up like that was so worth it.

“It’s awesome! I always wanted to go to a day spa!” she pulled Waverly closer to her and hugged her tight. “Thank you babe, it’s great.”

 

∞∞∞

 

“Oh my god. I have mud in places mud should never be. And it’s amazing!” Nicole was in the mud bath, laying her head back, with her eyes closed and cucumbers covering her eyelids. Waverly was in the mud bath right next to her, smiling at   
Nicole’s words. Even though she couldn’t see her, because her eyes were shut as well, she could hear in her voice that she was having a great time.   
“I have never been so relaxed in my life. And the full body massage earlier. God, it was so good.”

“I'm glad you’re enjoying yourself, baby.” Waverly replied, listening to Nicole rambling.

“I don’t know if it’s the champagne talking or not. But I really, really, really love you right now.”

“Just now?” she asked back, teasing her drunken fiancé. She had to admit that ‘drunk Nicole’ was one of her favorites.

“Nah. Always and forever.”

They spent most of the day at the spa, getting their nails done, and making out in the hot tub. It was already afternoon when they started to head back to the homestead and Nicole was glowing! She loved every second of the day so far, especially she loved the fact that she got to spend the whole day with her favorite person.

All day Nicole had a hard time keeping her hands to herself, hugging Waverly and kissing her any chance she had. Of course Waverly liked the attention she was getting, even though she had to stop her a few times when things got too heated and they were out in public after all.

As they were driving back, Nicole reached out and entwined their hands, smiling softly at her girlfriend who was focused on the road. She played with her engagement ring that was on Waverly’s finger, and felt hypnotized, like taking her eyes off of her, would mean she’ll disappear. So she didn’t take her eyes off of her. She kept on looking.

“You are so pretty.” Nicole whispered and she saw the small smile forming on Waverly's face, which turned into a wide smile and eventually a soft chuckle.

“Still the champagne?” Waverly asked and glanced at Nicole, looking for any kind of sign that indicated she was still drunk.

“No… It’s me.” Nicole nodded at her and smiled widely. “It’s kind of illegal,” Nicole looked out the window, before she continued, “to be so beautiful.”

“Well, good thing you’re a cop babe. You can arrest me.” Waverly smirked and winked at Nicole.

“Oh, I plan to.”

 

∞∞∞

 

“Okay, so go change into something nice, and then I’ll take you to the next surprise.” Waverly said as she unlocked the front door and entered the homestead, with Nicole right behind her.

“Next surprise? There’s more?” Nicole took off her shoes and looked curiously at Waverly. She almost pulled her hair out waiting for the first surprise, now she has to wait for more?

“Of course, honey. We’re only half way through.” Waverly got closer to Nicole and kissed her softly, chuckling at her confused face. “Now go. We’re on a tight schedule.”

As if on cue, just when Nicole left her side and went upstairs to their bedroom to get ready, Waverly's phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and saw Wynonna’s photo on her screen. She made her way to the kitchen and answered the call, whispering so Nicole couldn’t hear.

“Hey Wyn,” she said, hearing her sisters voice on the other side of the call. “Yeah, just a few more minutes… she’s getting ready now… good I’ll see you in a few…”

After fifteen minutes, Nicole ran down the stairs, clearly excited for her next surprise. She entered the kitchen where Waverly was waiting for her.

“Is this okay? Should I change into something else?” Nicole asked, pointing at her clothes. She wore tight blue jeans and a sexy black tight shirt, which hugged her curves perfectly.

“No, no.” Waverly stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly. “You look perfect, baby.” She whispered into the crook of her neck. She pulled away to look at her and said, “happy birthday.”

Nicole chuckled and pulled her impossibly closer, “you said that already.”

“And I'm going to keep saying it until your birthday is over.”

Waverly took a few steps back and grabbed her coffee mug, that she drank while she waited for her fiancé to get ready, and put it in the sink.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nicole replied, “Where are we going?”

Waverly started walking towards the front door, looking behind her to see that Nicole was in fact following her. Nicole looked like a lost puppy, and Waverly loved the feeling of taking care of her all day.

“Not far, babe. But I need to take out something from the barn first.” Waverly put her coat back on, “can you come with me? I think I saw a rat last time I was there.”

“Of course! I’ll protect my baby from the scary rat.” She said and put her coat on as well, earning a playful smack on the arm from Waverly.

“I'm not scared, I just don’t like them.” Waverly opened the door and waited for Nicole to join her. Walking slowly towards the barn, she took a hold of Nicole’s hand for comfort. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and she was nervous. But she shouldn’t be, she knew that.

She let Nicole take the lead and open the barn door, “god it’s dark in here. No wonder you were scared to come here alone,” Nicole said and found her way to the switch in the dark. Turning it on.

“Surprise!!! Happy Birthday!!!” and Nicole sure was surprised.

All of her friends and family were in the barn, Wynonna and the whole gang beside her. Nedley and her co-workers stood with huge smiles on their faces. Friends she knew and loved from Purgatory, they were all there! The barn was decorated with dozens of balloons and ‘happy birthday’ signs.

“Oh my god,” Nicole chuckled, and turned to face Waverly who was smiling widely. “You threw me a surprise birthday party?” she got closer and hugged her.

“Sure did. I figured you’d like to spend your birthday with your friends too, and not be stuck with me all day,” Waverly chuckled and kissed Nicole softly. She got on her tiptoes and whispered in her ear, “have fun, baby.”

Before Nicole could even reply, she was dragged into the crowd of people hugging her and patting her back, she did manage to mouth to Waverly a quick ‘I love you’ before she lost eye contact with the girl and got lost between all of the people in the barn.

The party was a huge success, mainly because of all the booze Doc brought from the bar. There was loud music and people were dancing and drinking, and mostly having fun. Waverly looked at Nicole having a great time, laughing with all of her friends that surrounded her. Many people in Purgatory really loved her and the barn was packed.

From the corner of her eye she could see Wynonna standing by the table with the alcohol, of course, and walked over to her. Wynonna was already buzzed, even if it was still early evening.

“Waves!” Jeremy cheered and hugged her, handing her a beer.

“Thanks.” She said, and brought the beer to her lips, although she didn’t let the liquid get to her mouth. No one knew about her and Nicole trying to get pregnant, and all of the medication she had to take. None of their friends knew she wasn’t allowed to drink alcohol, so she decided to fake it.

“Great party darlin’” Doc said, clinking their beer bottles. “Officer Haught looks like she’s having a blast.”

“She deserves it,” Waverly smiled. “Thank you guys, for all of your help.” She took a hold of Wynonna’s hand and leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks Wyn.”

“Don’t mention it, babygirl. You had me at ‘party’.” Wynonna said and made all of them laugh.

After a while of them talking and laughing together, Wynonna excused herself so she could go to find Nicole and wish her a happy birthday. Eventually she did find her, surrounded by all of her co-workers. She walked over to her, and Nicole caught her eye from afar so she walked to meet her half way.

“Happy birthday, Haughtsause.” She leaned in and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

“Thanks, Wyn.” Nicole replied once they pulled away from the hug, “I know you helped Waverly with all of this, so thank you,”

“Don’t get used to it. I still don’t like you.”

“Good. Because I don’t like you too.” Nicole winked at her and bumped her shoulder against her.

“Do you have a minute? I want to give you your present.” Wynonna asked as they walked side by side towards the barn door.

“You got me a present?” Nicole gasped, “Looks like you do have a heart after all.” She smirked at Wynonna who gave her a death glare.

“Keep it up and this will be the last birthday you’ll ever celebrate.” Wynonna whispered close to her face, she tried to look serious, but the half smile on her face was giving her away.

“Lead the way, asshole.” Nicole grinned and followed Wynonna out of the barn. Once she was out, Nicole took a deep breath. Letting the cold of the night sober her a little. 

They walked to sit on the front porch of the house. As they sat down, Wynonna grabbed a box from beside her and handed it to Nicole, who looked at her curiously.

“Open it.” Wynonna nodded, and by the tone of her voice, Nicole understood that they moved from the bickering stage, to the serious stage.

Nicole opened the box and gasped, “you got me a gun?!”

“Shhh, keep your voice down. The last thing I need is Waverly hearing about this.”

Nicole looked at the black gun inside the box and it was a beautiful one. She took it out of the box and held it in her hand. Everything about it was perfect, the design, the weight.

“I asked Nedley and he said this was the best pistol out there, and I know that the gun you have now is the station’s. I wanted you to have one that’s just yours.” Wynonna smiled at Nicole’s expression while she examined the pistol in her hands.

“It’s beautiful, Wyn. Thank you.” Nicole looked at her, and she could feel her eyes watering just a little.

“Turn it over,” Wynonna said and Nicole did as she was told. She turned the gun over in her hands, and on the side of the pistol there was something written. Nicole couldn’t make out what it was, so she brought it closer to her eyes.

Together through all the scary parts.

Nicole felt a tear run down her cheek as she read it, she nodded her head slightly but couldn’t find the words. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was because she was actually speechless.

“You were there for me. Whenever I needed you, you were there. Through the pregnancy, sending Alice away and I know you’ll help me get her back soon. Every time I had a fight with Waverly, or when I got too drunk to even remember my own name,” Wynonna chuckled, her eyes watering too. “You were there.” She grabbed   
Nicole’s hand and squeezed. “I could never thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me. But I can promise you,” she paused for a second and inhaled deeply. “I can promise you, that I will be there too.”

“Wyn,” Nicole tried, her voice failing her and breaking.

“I know your job is tough, and you're going to face awful things. I just want you to remember, that every time you have to shoot,” Wynonna wiped a tear that escaped her eye with the back of her hand, “I will hold your hand.”

Nicole didn’t say anything, she was amazed and overwhelmed by all the love she was getting. From Waverly, and her friends. And now Wynonna! She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She pulled Wynonna into a hug and whispered. “Thank you, sister.”

When they pulled away from the hug, Nicole wiped Wynonna’s cheeks and they both laughed.

“We’re such a mess.” Nicole said.

“Come on, let’s go back to your party.” Wynonna stood up and began to make her way back to the barn, before Nicole’s voice stopped her.

“Wyn,” she turned around to see Nicole still sitting in her place. “I love you.” Nicole smiled at the disgusting look on Wynonna’s face.

“And there you go, ruining the moment once again with your ‘feelings’.” Wynonna threw her hands in the air and started walking again, but this time Nicole followed her and chuckled as they walked back to the party.

 

∞∞∞

 

“Baby, come on! I can’t handle anymore surprises today!” Nicole sat on her side of the bed, with her eyes shut, waiting for Waverly to come out of the bathroom. It was almost midnight, and her birthday was almost over, but Waverly insisted that she had one more surprise for her. Like the awesome party she just threw for her, or the amazing day at the spa, weren’t already enough.

“Just a second,” Waverly yelled back, “keep your eyes closed!”

“They’re closed!” Nicole heard the bathroom door open, but she didn’t open her eyes yet.

“Okay. I'm ready,” Waverly stated simply, and Nicole opened her eyes.

Waverly was leaning on the bathroom doorway, wearing her cheerleading outfit. And Nicole gasped at the sight, she felt butterflies in her stomach and was amazed by the fact that even after all this time, Waverly still made her feel this way. Nicole’s mouth was open, and she starred at Waverly, shocked that the beautiful, gorgeous girl in front of her was hers forever.

“Wow,” Nicole’s mouth went dry and once again today, she was lost for words.  
Waverly chuckled and got closer to her, getting on the bed and crawling over to Nicole so she could straddle her hips.

“You said you’d never wear this outfit again.” Nicole stated, still in awe of the situation.

“I know, but for you, I’ll make an exception.” Waverly said, and rolled her hips on top of Nicole, hearing her moan. She grabbed both of her hands and pinned them on the wall above her head. She leaned in, stopping just slightly from her lips and whispered onto her mouth, “Ready to get your world rocked, birthday girl?” Waverly smirked at Nicole swallowing hard.

“You’re not wearing underwear again, are you?” Nicole swallowed again and looked down, seeing that she was in fact right, and Waverly wasn’t wearing any underwear.   
She lifted her head back up to look at Waverly smirking at her.

Waverly chuckled and leaned forward again, still a bit far from her lips, she wanted to tease Nicole as much as she could. Underneath her, Nicole shivered and grabbed   
Waverly’s ass in a tight grip.

“No, no.” Waverly said with a smirk. “You, don’t get to touch me yet.” And took a hold of both of Nicole’s hands and pinned them back above her head.

“It’s my birthday.” Nicole tried to argue, even though she knew it wasn’t going to work for her, when Waverly wanted to dominate, nothing could stop her.

“Your birthday, but my rules.” She repeated her words from before and felt Nicole tense under her touch.

Nicole waited for Waverly to do something, anything. Kiss her or touch her. The anticipation was killing her inside and she felt a throb between her legs.

And just like that, Waverly started to slowly grind her hips down on Nicole, with her hands above her head, she found her rhythm. Nicole let out a soft moan and leaned to close the small distance between their mouths. Crashing into Waverly in a passionate hungry kiss.

She drove Nicole insane with her movements, and Nicole wanted more. She could feel her face getting red, from desire to the woman on top of her.

Waverly let go of Nicole’s hands and grabbed the hem of Nicole’s night shirt, pulling off of her in one swift motion, before connecting their lips once again, like she’s been doing it all of her life. Nicole wasn’t wearing anything under, so it was easy for 

Waverly to grab a hold of both of her nipples, playing with them and earning a few more moans from Nicole.

“Baby,” Nicole whispered against her mouth. She loved Waverly’s dominance, but she wanted more, she needed more.

“You can touch me.” Was what Waverly replied and not a second later, Nicole’s hands where on her ass again. Waverly whimpered at the act and rolled her hips even stronger and faster.

Waverly started kissing down Nicole’s neck, biting and nipping at her pulse point, she continued further down to her chest, and the took her left nipple in her mouth, sucking on it.

“God,” Nicole let out another whimper, and felt her head spin as Waverly let go of her nipple with a pop and moved to her other nipple, giving it just as much of attention. “Babe, I need more.” Nicole whispered. She hated feeling helpless, but loved what Waverly was doing to her body.

Waverly got off of her, and Nicole quickly took off her pants and underwear and tossed them to the side, not caring where it landed. She grabbed Waverly's hips so she could sit on her lap again. But Waverly shook her head and smirked. “You’re my queen tonight, Haught.” Waverly said, and opened Nicole’s legs as she lay between them. She started kissing her inner thighs, and watched Nicole grab the sheets under her in a death grip.

Nicole was absolutely beautiful, and as Waverly looked into her eyes, seeing them so dark and full of lust, she couldn’t help but want to give her everything she ever wanted.

Nicole nodded her head in agreement, signaling to Waverly that she can carry on, that she’s ready for her. But Waverly took her time admiring Nicole. She kissed her, just above her bellybutton and kissed her way down slowly, painfully even in Nicole’s mind.

Nicole chuckled and threw her head back, resting on the headboard as she covered her eyes with her arm. “You’re such a tease,” and she could feel Waverly smile against her warm skin, clearly enjoying the situation.

Nicole looked at Waverly again, the ache between her legs becoming unbearable, “please, baby.” She whispered. Waverly heard from her voice that she was restless, and reached her destination. She closed her mouth on her clit, sucking and biting softly.

“Fuck,” Nicole moaned loudly and her back arched. As Waverly swirled her tongue around her clit, Nicole felt her breath hitching. “God, baby,” she said as she took hold of Waverly's hair, so she can look her in the eyes. Waverly sucked and moaned into her. She couldn’t get enough of her taste. She knew that Nicole was close, but she wanted this moment to last forever.

Waverly wrapped her arms around her thighs, keeping Nicole in place as she circled and flicked her tongue around Nicole’s clit, feeling her grind into her face, clearly needing more.

“Oh my god, baby,” Nicole lost her words, and her ability to speak, since she was having a hard time even thinking straight. She felt the tension built inside of her, her toes curling at the feeling of Waverly’s tongue working against her. “Fuck,” Nicole gasped. And Waverly entwined both of their hands, looking into her eyes as she brought her closer to the edge. “ohh, g-god. Yes,” Nicole moaned, her breathing increasing with every touch, “faster, baby.”

Waverly took the hint, and as much as she wanted this moment to stay, she knew Nicole needed more, and was ready to release everything. Nicole let out a soft cry as she felt Waverly’s fingers enter her folds. “Oh god, yes ,yes ,yes. I'm so close baby, please don’t sto-.” Her back arched again as Waverly curled her fingers inside her and attached her mouth to her clit once more, sucking hard. “Fuck!”

That’s when Nicole let go, crying Waverly’s name loud and clear as she shut her eyes and threw her head back. Waverly looked at her, in awe. With her fingers still working fast, helping her to ride out her orgasm.

“God, I'm coming,” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand that was inside her, stopping her movement slowly, feeling very sensitive. “wow,” she breathed, locking her eyes with   
Waverly who was smirking at her, kissing her clit softly one more time. And she felt   
Nicole jump a little from the touch, making her giggle.

Waverly climbed slowly back to Nicole, sitting on her lap again as Nicole’s hands went to her ass, squeezing it. Nicole’s chest was rising and falling heavily as she tried to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. Waverly leaned in and captured Nicole’s lips in her own. Nicole welcomed her swollen lips and hummed into the kiss, loving the taste of herself on her girl.

“That was,” Nicole said once they pulled away, trying hard to find the word that got lost in her head from the high. “That was amazing,” she kissed Waverly again. 

“You’re amazing.”  
Waverly pecked her lips and smiled into her mouth, feeling very proud of herself. And she should be.

“Your turn,” Nicole said, kissing Waverly’s neck.

“Wait,” Waverly pushed her back just a little so she could look at her, “I have one more thing for you.”

“I don’t think anything can top what you just did to me,” Nicole chuckled and Waverly got off of her, making her miss the touch already. Waverly walked slowly to her side of the bed and opened the nightstand drawer. Nicole could see Waverly smirking as she took out a box.

“I know you’ve wanted to try this for some time, but I’ve always said that I don’t miss it, and I don’t! But I wanted to make today special for you in any way that I can. And I know how much you love to rock my world as well, so I bought it for you, umm for me? Well, for you to use on me, and-.”

“Waves,” Nicole stopped Waverly's rambling. Looking at her confused. Waverly got onto the bed again, making her way to Nicole.

“I bought the thing,” she handed the box to Nicole, who opened it. And Nicole’s first reaction was a wide dimpled smile. She looked up at Waverly who was playing with her fingers nervously. Nicole took the strap-on out of the box and set it beside her. 

She grabbed Waverly’s hands in hers and pulled her closer.

“Baby, we don’t have to use it if you don’t want to,”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Waverly replied quickly, maybe too quickly, “I just don’t want you to think that you’re not enough for me, because you are! We just always talk about spicing up our sex life, not that I think we need to spice anything up! Our sex is amazing, and very spicy,”

Nicole was amazed by the fact that just a few minutes ago, Waverly was so full of confidence, dominating her in the sexiest way. And now she’s rambling in front of her, looking nervous.

“Waverly,” Nicole said firmly, stopping her rambling once again. Waverly looked at her with big eyes, waiting for her to say something. Instead, Nicole crawled on top of her, pushing Waverly until she laid on the bed with Nicole hovering over her.

Nicole leaned in and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. When she pulled away she looked into her eyes and said, “It would be my pleasure to try it on you.” She smirked at her. And Waverly felt her heat rise and her cheeks getting red at the thought of Nicole wearing that strap-on.

Nicole reached out and took the strap-on in her hands, examining it carefully, before she brought her eyes back to the beautiful girl lying beneath her.

“God, I love my birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo
> 
> It took me so long to write this chapter, honestly I've been working on it for days. I really wanted Nicole to have the best birthday ever, she deserves it! 
> 
> I hope you liked it! If you did, tell me in the comments, and if you didn't, it's okay too! you're welcome to share your thoughts!
> 
> If you're not following me on Instagram, make sure to do that so we can chat! My account is - wordscometolife2
> 
> Much love and appreciation to all of you out there reading my story! XXX


	12. Call me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole wants Waverly to call her if something happens. Waverly doesn't.

Waverly walked down the stairs to the wonderful smell of fresh coffee. It was pretty early, but she loved waking up with Nicole a seeing her off. As she walked down, she could hear Nicole light humming, which usually meant she was in a good mood. 

In a few days she will have to take the pregnancy test again, and even though she wanted to pull her hair out, it made her feel better knowing that Nicole was happy. Or at least she thought she was. 

“Good morning, good lookin’,” Nicole said when Waverly entered the kitchen, trying out her southern accent though very much failing. She earned a wide smile from Waverly and handed her coffee. “My lady.” She bowed her head. 

“Where is Nicole, and what have you done with her?” 

“I think I should quit the force and pursue my chances as an actor,” Nicole said and grabbed her coffee mug to sit by Waverly, who was already sitting by the table, staring amusingly at her. “I'm pretty damn good!”

“Oh yeah, I can totally see us walking on red carpets together. And you thanking me once you get your academy award.” Waverly teased her, taking her coffee mug and using it as a microphone before she continued, with one hand on her chest, “I would like to thank, my beautiful wife. Without you I’d be absolutely nothing,”

“Yeah, we get it.” Nicole said and rolled her eyes, grabbing Waverly’s hand and pulling it back down. “You’re not my wife yet. So I can wrap this all up and leave with the millions.” 

“Fine. But Calamity Jane stays with me.” Waverly smirked at her. 

“How dare you bring our child into this?” Nicole said with hands on her chest, looking shocked but fighting back her smile. There was a moment of silence, but Nicole felt like she couldn’t hold it in any longer and started laughing, along with Waverly.

Waverly loved teasing Nicole, and she loved those moments when they just laughed together, like two best friends. Which they were. Before they were lovers, or even fiancés, they were friends. Best friends. 

“Speaking of children,” Nicole started, looking at Waverly's face and trying to get a hint of any kind of struggle. But Waverly only nodded and smiled at her.

“I’d rather not,” Waverly replied and Nicole understood it was best not to push it any further, and decided to change the subject.

“So what are you planning to do today?” Nicole asked after they’ve exchanged knowing looks and smiles. Her hand was still on Waverly's arm stroking it gently with her thumb.

“Well, I was thinking of going shopping,” Waverly started.

“Oh, no. I have to hide my credit card!” Nicole cut her and earned a death glare from her fiancé and a smack on her shoulder. 

“Very funny.” Waverly said and made a fake laugh. “I want to get ideas for the kitchen. The first step would be to paint it, so I want to check out paint colors and stuff.” She said and blew on her coffee mug trying to cool it as she waited for Nicole’s reply.

“That’s cool, when are you going?”

“I thought I’d wait for you and we can go together after your shift today.” Waverly stated, taking a sip from her warm coffee as Nicole got up to put her mug in the sink.

“I can’t today baby, I'm working a double shift, I told you that.” Nicole looked confused. Waverly never forgot her shifts. Hell, sometimes she even had to remind Nicole about them. And now she just felt really bad for letting her down. 

“Oh right, I guess I forgot.” Waverly said, looking down. She wanted Nicole to take part in re-doing the kitchen. She wanted her to take part in anything around the house, it was a part of her plan to make it their home. 

“How about you go with Jeremy? I know he’d love to spend time with you.” Nicole offered with an encouraging smile and went to put on her jacket. 

“Yeah, I’ll give him a call.” Waverly got up and walked over to Nicole, fixing her shirt and helped her to put her jacket on, before she walked her out like every other morning. 

“Sweetie,” Nicole started when they reached the door and Waverly opened it for her. Nicole put both of her hands on her arms, looking at her. “You’ll call me?” she suddenly felt insecure with leaving Waverly today, she looked all over the place. 

“Yeah, I always call you.” Waverly smiled at her. 

“No. I mean, if you need me.” Nicole said, searching her eyes again. Waverly was playing it tough and Nicole knew that it was only an act. She knew that deep down there were a lot of things bothering her. And she couldn’t help but feel scared that Waverly would break without her knowing. “You’ll call me if something happens, right?” 

“Nothing is going to happen,” Waverly chuckled at Nicole being so dramatic. She opened her mouth to continue but Nicole beat her to it.

“Waverly,” she said with a warning look. Waverly might be playing it strong and she remained stoic, but Nicole could see right through her. They have been together for a long ass time and she can read Waverly like an opened book.

“I’ll call you.” Waverly stated, getting more serious about the conversation. “If anything happens to me, I’ll call you.” She nodded at Nicole and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was longer than most days, and it was full of love and comfort.

 

XXX

 

“This color looks nice,” Jeremy said, pointing at a part of a wall painted in a light pink color. They have been in the design store for nearly an hour, checking out paint colors for the kitchen wall. There was a giant wall in the store that had hundred of colors painted on it, underneath each color was the name of it. It was kind of artistic in some way, and they both loved it. 

Waverly got closer to Jeremy, looking carefully at the color in front of her, and her mind wondered to other places. She forgot where she was, and all she could see was the image of Nicole painting the guest bedroom with this color. As she got closer to the wall, she saw the name of it. ‘Baby-pink’. She smiled to herself. 

She knew thinking about it was a really bad idea, especially now, so close to the test. But the longer they’re waiting, the longer she feels like she’s ready. And the more she wants it. So she can’t help but imagine. She can’t help but think about their lives with a baby girl in them. Or a baby boy, it really doesn’t matter. 

“Waves,” Jeremy said, and she was jolted out of her thoughts, looking at him confused. “Are you still here?” he chuckled. 

“Yeah, sorry. Didn’t hear you.” She gave him a wide smile and grabbed his hand so they can continue looking around. 

“Didn’t you like the color?” 

“Jer, a pink kitchen? Do you want Wynonna to kill me?” she said and crossed their arms together as they walked, laughing at his frightened face. 

“Yeah, good point.” He nodded. 

They walked silently for a while, looking around the store, exchanging ideas and thoughts. Before Jeremy felt Waverly’s grip tighten around his arm. And he looked at her confused. Waverly stopped in her tracks, a sudden pain attacking her stomach. 

“Ugh,” she mumbled and closed her eyes, holding her stomach like it was going to explode in any moment. She could see Jeremy saying her name by reading his lips, but she lost focus and for some reason she couldn’t hear him. Everything was blurry, though she didn’t miss the horrified look on his face. The pain was so sudden and sharp, like a thousand of knives cutting into her at the same time. She felt her knees shake, struggling to keep her standing. 

“Waverly. Waves. Can you hear me?” Jeremy said, and she looked at him, her eyes wide open and the pain too strong to bear and she shook her head, wincing. 

After a few seconds it stopped without a warning, just like it started. And she gained her strength again, straightening herself to stand up properly. She felt confused and scared and for a second she forgot where she was. ‘You’re with Jeremy, at the design store’ she said to herself. 

“Waverly!” This time Jeremy was shouting her name, which caused people to gather up around her, looking worriedly at her. “Let’s go to the hospital,” he started walking but she stopped him with her hand. This time she did hear him.

“No, no. I’m fine.” She said, her voice still shaking. She looked around at the crowd around her, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. 

“You’re not fine! You looked like you were going to die! Come on, we’re leaving.” Jeremy was certainly not going to take a no for an answer. They have been friends for a while and he never saw her this way. He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the exit, nodding to the people around them to signal them he had everything under control. 

“Jer, please.” Waverly tried again, but letting him drag her out of the store and towards the car. “I probably ate something bad.” 

He turned around to look at her. “I like living, Waves. The last thing I need is Nicole to kill me if anything happened to you on my watch.” 

“Wait,” they’ve already reached the car and she knew it was no use arguing with him. She blew out air she didn’t even know she was keeping inside, and ran her hand through her head. “I’m scared. Okay? I don’t want to go to the hospital.” She took his hand in hers, needing any kind of comfort at this point. She’s not stupid and she knew it wasn’t something bad she ate, it had to be something with the IVF. And she sure as hell was not ready for something bad to happen. 

“Maybe it was just some sort of a panic attack,” she tried convincing him, but mostly she tried to convince herself. Going to the hospital means she’ll have to tell Nicole. And with everything going on, the last thing she wants if for her to worry.

“Waverly, I’ve seen people have panic attacks. It looks nothing like what just happened! You looked like you’ve been stabbed.”

“But,” 

“No but’s. Get in the car. Now.” 

And Waverly did. 

 

XXX

 

They walked into the emergency room of “Purgatory Hospital” and Waverly couldn’t help but feel the shiver that went through her body. This place brings up bad memories and moments she wishes she could forget, but never really will. 

As they made their way to the front desk, Jeremy’s hand was wrapped protectively around her shoulder. He tightened his grip around her as they walked, mostly to give her comfort, but also to prevent her from running away. 

“Hello,” Jeremy said as they made it to the front desk and the nurse looked at him and smiled. Waverly crossed her hands on her chest, looking around them. She mostly saw old people, and the E.R was pretty calm which made her more relaxed.

“Hi, how can I help you?” the nurse looked from Jeremy to Waverly and immediately her smile grew bigger. “Waverly! Darling, it’s so good to see you!” she got up from her chair and reached out to put her hand on Waverly’s arm. 

“Hi Erma. It’s nice to see you too,” Waverly said, with a soft voice and she forced out a smile. From the second they walked in here all she could think of was how much she wanted to get out. So being nice to Erma, even though she was a lovely person, was kind of a challenge right now. 

“What can I do for you sweetheart?” she let go of her arm and sat down again, looking at the both of them and waiting for a reply. When Waverly didn’t answer, Jeremy gave her a questioning look and decided to start talking for her.

“I’m Jeremy,” he extended his hand so she can shake it, which she kindly accepted. “About a half hour ago, Waverly felt a very sharp pain in her stomach. We were wondering if there was a doctor here that can examine her. Just so we can be sure that she’s okay.” 

“Oh, we don’t need a doctor, dear.” Erma got up from her seat, and walked around the front desk. “I’ll just run some blood tests, if that’s okay with you?” she asked Waverly who nodded at her. “Great. Do you want us to call officer Haught for you?”

“No!” Waverly quickly replied, a little too quickly for her liking. “Umm, I mean, that wouldn’t be necessary.” Waverly looked over to Jeremy and gave him a warning look, which he figured was her way of telling him not to call Nicole. He gave her a slow nod, clearly not okay with keeping this from the redhead. But after all, this was Waverly’s decision. 

“Okay then. This way honey.” The nurse guided Waverly into a small room, with a bed in the middle of it. The room was full of monitors and scary beeping sounds. At this moment she regretted ever watching Grey’s Anatomy, because right now it only freaked her out even more. Erma handed her a hospital gown. “Change into that, while I go grab the rest of the things needed.” She stated and started walking towards the door, but Waverly stopped her.

“I thought you said we were only going to run blood tests?” she asked, and held the hospital gown with a questioning look. 

“Yes, but I didn’t want to tell you in front of your friend, that I have to check your hoo-ha as well.” The nurse smiled at her calmly and left the room. Waverly forced out a small smile and turned away from the door. She started to take her clothes off and mumbled to herself, “who says hoo-ha these days,”

At this very moment she wished Nicole was here with her, making jokes about how ugly the hospital gown is, or just calming her down. But she knew that calling Nicole, makes everything even more real, and scary. Maybe this is all just nothing? Maybe the nurse will run some tests, and come back to tell her that everything is okay and that way she wouldn’t have to tell Nicole anything. 

As she finished covering herself with the gown, she sat on the bed and waited for Erma to come in again. The door opened and Erma walked in, with a few supplies, which Waverly figured they were for the blood test. 

“So,” Erma said as she went for Waverly’s arm and got to work. “Is there a reason you won’t call officer Haught?” 

Waverly winced at the needle entering her arm, and looked at the nurse. “I don’t want her to worry.” Waverly stated, and looked away from the needle that was drawing her blood.

“Well, I don’t want to overstep here, but let me tell ya. If I ever found out that my husband was in the hospital and didn’t tell me. That would make me worry even more.” 

“She’s working, she’s busy, and she has a lot on her mind already.” Waverly said. “I don’t want to add anymore to it.” 

Erma went to her hand and pulled out the needle, taking the blood tests and putting the in a small plastic bag with Waverly’s name on it. She looked over at Waverly and smiled softly at her. “I’ll have results in about half an hour. You can wait here if you’d like.” 

Waverly only nodded at her, and watched her exit the room. Leaving her with her thoughts, and the longest half hour of her life. 

 

XXX

 

“My name is Nicole Haught, I'm here for my fiancé Waverly.” Nicole walked straight into the hospital E.R and rushed to the front desk. She looked to the side and saw Jeremy sitting in the waiting area. When he saw her, he got up quickly and walked over. 

“Nic,” he said when he got to her, playing with his fingers and looking down. “Hey,” he said again, this time making eye contact. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t call me.” Nicole said, looking annoyed but she wasn’t mad. Well, she was. But now she didn’t have time to be mad. She just wanted to find Waverly. 

“She’s in the examination room, officer. Second door to the left.” One of the nurses at the front desk told her, and pointed the direction. Nicole barely waited for the answer before she was practically flying towards the examination room.

She opened the door, and saw Waverly sitting on the bed, starring at the wall in front of her. When Nicole saw her in that hospital gown, she couldn’t help but hold her breath. 

“You called her?!” Waverly said, looking at Jeremy who was standing behind the redhead in the doorway.

“Well, technically she called me. Because you weren’t answering her calls!” he tried to defend himself. 

“The real question is why didn’t you call me?” Nicole asked, clearly still annoyed as she walked into the room to stand by the bed. Jeremy walked in behind her and closed the door. 

“Because this is not a big deal, baby. I had some pain, and now it’s gone.” Waverly said, with her voice calm, and her hand on her stomach. 

“How is this not a big deal,” Nicole started to argue but before she could continue, the door opened again and Erma walked in. she looked a bit confused, like she wasn’t expecting the room to fill up with more people.

“Officer. Good to see you.” She made her way to Nicole and shook her hand. Nicole looked at her and smiled before she gave her a small nod. 

Erma looked from Nicole to Jeremy and the back to Nicole, before she said, “can you guys give me a minute with Waverly?” 

Nicole only made a step closer to Waverly's bed. “Oh, I'm not going anywhere.” She said calmly, and Waverly pinched her bridge because of Nicole’s overreacting. 

“It’s okay, Erma.” Waverly said, and rested her hand on Nicole’s, wanting to calm her nerves down.

Jeremy, unlike Nicole, couldn’t wait to get out of there, so he walked to the door and opened it. “I’ll be outside.” He said politely before he got out. 

Erma went over to the stool that was in the corner of the room and took it so she could sit in front of the couple. She looked calm, but then again it didn’t mean anything, because nurses were supposed to be clam. She held a file in her hands that was probably Waverly’s medical files. 

“Waverly, what you experienced today, was called ‘Pregnancy Cramping’. During the early stages of the pregnancy, you may experience sharp pain due to the cramping that occurs from the uterus expanding,” the nurse started to explain. But both Nicole and Waverly lost her the moment she said the word.

“Hold on, wait a minute.” Nicole said, looking very much confused, with Waverly matching her exact expression. “What did you just say?” 

“Cramping is very common,” the nurse started again.

“I’m pregnant?” Waverly whispered. Feeling her eyes start to water, and her heart beating so fast and hard in her chest she can practically hear it.

“Yeah, I thought you knew,” the nurse said, trying to explain herself but she could sense that none of the ladies in front of her were listening to a word she was saying.

“I'm pregnant?” Waverly said again, this time a little louder than before. She looked over to Nicole, whose eyes were sparkling with tears. “I'm pregnant!” she yelled, letting the tears rush down her face. Nicole got closer to her, laughing from Waverly's excitement. 

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s cheeks with both of her hands and gave her a sloppy wet kiss. “You’re pregnant,” Nicole whispered onto her lips. Smiling widely. 

“We’re pregnant. We’re going to have a baby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! But I hoped you liked this chapter!
> 
> Let me know in the comments, or send me a message on Instagram at wordscometolife2.
> 
> Much love XXX


	13. Wars Of The Stars Pt.1

“For the last time, Nicole. We are not naming our child Jedi!” 

Waverly was sitting on her side of the bed, with her head resting on the headboard behind her, and the book she was reading on her lap. For the last couple of minutes, she has been trying to calmly and casually read her wonderful book, but the redhead beside her had different plans for this Sunday afternoon. And those plans included arguing. A lot of arguing. 

“Why not?! Just think about it! Jedi Haught-Earp. It’s totally cool.” Nicole whined beside her, she was supposed to be doing paperwork for tomorrow, but obviously this conversation was much more interesting in her opinion. She was lying beside Waverly, facing her. And her head was resting on her hand that was supported by her elbow. “How about Thor then? For a boy.” 

Waverly looked at her, blinking a few times and tried to find words. Any kind of words. “Please tell me you're joking.” 

Nicole frowned, she was actually not joking. But after seeing Waverly's response, she figured it was best to leave the name picking for her fiancé. Waverly was only 4 weeks along the pregnancy, so she wasn’t even showing yet, and her stomach was still nice and toned. But there were definitely mood swings.

Nicole looked at Waverly who lifted her book again, trying to read. She considered going back to work since Waverly was clearly not in a mood for a chat, on any subject. But she also knew that she wouldn’t be able to do paperwork because she’s too distracted. 

She moved her hand towards Waverly’s stomach, lifting her shirt up until she reached the bottom of her bra, exposing her abs and tanned belly. She rested her hand on top of it, stretching her fingers, in order to get as much contact as she possibly could. Waverly didn’t move, she kept reading her book and let Nicole get drifted away with her thoughts. 

“I wonder if I could kiss every single inch of that belly.” Nicole whispered, mostly to herself, but loud enough for Waverly to hear. Waverly looked at her, and finally put her book aside, making eye contact with Nicole. She caressed her cheek, smiling softly at her, and Nicole leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. 

They both went through hell and back trying to get pregnant, and Waverly knew that once they did, Nicole would get even more protective. That she would be less carefree, and more scared in some way. Even though Nicole was very soft with Waverly, like always, she knew that deep down Nicole was more serious and strict towards other, especially the ones interacting with Waverly. 

“I wouldn’t mind you trying.” Waverly whispered back and winked at Nicole as she entwined their hands on her stomach. Nicole chuckled at her replay, and made a move to get closer to her so she can start her kissing. But something interrupted them, more like someone. 

“Waves!!” a voice yelling from somewhere outside their room popped the little bubble they were in and forced them to come back to reality. Waverly quickly adjusted her shirt back down and Nicole straightened herself so she was sitting on the bed properly. 

“In here Wyn!” Waverly yelled back. And two seconds later the door flung open and Wynonna entered with her hands covering her eyes. 

“Are you having sex?” she asked from the doorway. 

“No,” Nicole replied, “because of you.” She mumbled under her breath but Waverly heard her and smacked her arm. 

Wynonna put her hand back down and entered the room, to stand in front of the bed. “Good! You’re both here.” 

“You knew that when you walked in and asked if we were having sex.” Nicole squinted her eyes at her, looking completely annoyed by this whole interruption.

“I’ll have you know, Haughtpants, that Waverly doesn’t always need you in order to-” 

“Wynonna!” Waverly cut her before she could finish the sentence, and she felt Nicole stiffen beside her, so she grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. “Why are you here?” 

Wynonna ignored her question though, she was too busy having a stare fight with the redhead that ended up with Nicole sticking her tongue out and crossing her hands over her chest. 

“Did you just-” Wynonna started to argue again but Waverly cut her.

“Stop it! Both of you.” Waverly moved her eyes from Wynonna to Nicole a few times before she continued. “Wyn, I’ll ask you again. Why are you here?” 

Wynonna finally made eye contact with her sister, and for a second she actually forgot why she came all the way into their room. But after a moment she remembered. 

“I got your text. Said you wanted to talk.” Wynonna replied, taking a seat on the chair next to the desk. 

“That was 8 hours ago.” 

“Potato. Tomato.” Wynonna shrugged and started to play with the penholder that was on the desk. 

“I'm pretty sure that’s not how the phrase goes,” Nicole said sarcastically, and made a move to get out of bed. “I’ll let you two talk.” She said and got up, but before she could walk away, Waverly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bed. Nicole looked at her confused, but when she locked eyes with Waverly and saw the expression on her face, she understood what the talk was about. 

There was a moment of silence in the room, and Nicole felt like she could cut the tension with her pocketknife.

“Wyn, there is something we need to tell you.” Waverly finally started and Nicole couldn’t help but hold her breath. They haven’t told anyone about the pregnancy yet. Wynonna would be the first one to know, and if Nicole was completely honest, Wynonna’s blessing was the most important one.

“Waverly I know you’re pregnant,” Wynonna said as a matter of fact and put down the penholder back at it’s place, before she got up so she could stand closer to the couple. 

“What?” Waverly looked at her completely shocked, before she glanced over to Nicole and saw that they share the same feeling. 

“I saw your pregnancy tests in the trash when I was cleaning the house.” 

“You cleaned the house?” Nicole asked, and earned two death glares, one from her pregnant fiancé and one from her pregnant fiancé’s sister. “Shutting up.” she said and nodded. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Waverly got up so she could stand closer to her sister. 

“For the same reason you didn’t.” Wynonna said, and took a step back, playing with her fingers. Waverly could see that she was hurt, and probably angry. “You didn’t want me to know.” 

“Wyn, that’s not true.” Waverly said, trying to get closer again, and this time Wynonna didn’t take a step back. “We decided to keep it a secret, not because we didn’t want you to know,” 

“We didn’t want to jinx it.” Nicole stepped in, getting up from her seat as well. “It was very hard. And it was long, and exhausting. ” 

“Please don’t be mad, Wynonna.” Waverly added. 

“I'm not mad. Hurt? A little bit.” Wynonna said, her eyes starting to water. “But it was your choice, and I respect your decisions. You were the first person I came to when I was pregnant. I guess I just thought that’s what sisters do.” A tear escaped her eyes, but she looked down at her feet and wiped it away quickly. 

“They do. We do. But after everything you went through,” Waverly paused for a second, before she inhaled deeply and continued, “with Alice.” She took another step forward, until she was at a hugging distance from her sister. “I guess I was just scared to tell you.” 

“My sorrows should never be the reason you don’t share your happiness.” Wynonna whispered, and Waverly nodded, feeling the sting in her throat because of the tears she was fighting back. It might be because she’s hormonal, or because she always gets emotional when someone mentions Alice, but she can feel herself struggling to keep it all together. 

“I'm sorry.” Was all Waverly could reply. 

“Don’t be.” Wynonna smiled at her, a big genuine smile. “My two favorite people having a baby together. It’s a dream come true.” 

Waverly chuckled at her words and Nicole moved closer to the two of them. Waverly grabbed Wynonna and pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug. Nicole looked at them, smiling softly before she was pulled in as well. 

“I'm so happy for you,” Wynonna said as they were hugging. “Also, if it’s a boy, can we name him Thor?” 

“I knew you were my soul mate!” Nicole yelled and hugged Wynonna a bit tighter. 

 

XXX

 

“So I made you some soup, it’s on the stove. It’s still warm so you should drink it soon.” Waverly was walking down the stairs, wearing her favorite V plunge maxi black dress. Her hair was neatly tied up and she was holding her purse in one hand while steading herself with her other hand so she won’t fall down as she walked. 

“Yep, got it.” Wynonna said, walking behind her. 

“And don’t forget to fill up C.J’s water before you go to bed.” They’ve reached the kitchen, where Waverly was looking for her car keys. 

“Yes, you’ve already said that.” 

“Now, if by any chance, Doc will come in feeling hungry, tell him I also made him lasagna.” 

“Okay,” Wynonna crossed her arms on her chest, leaning on the kitchen doorway as she looked at Waverly fixing her earrings. 

“It’s in the blue box with Doc’s name on it.” she added and opened the fridge to point at the blue box she was talking about. 

“Waverly,” 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay here by yourself?” Waverly asked nervously as she straightened her dress. It’s been a while since Wynonna was home alone. Usually she’s either out with the boys or at home with her and Nicole. “I can stay if you want me to,” she added.

“Waverly, it’s your anniversary. Go have fun! I’ll be fine.” Wynonna walked over to her sister and put both of her hands on her forearms, stroking them gently. “It’s just one evening. You deserve some time off.” Wynonna added and winked at her. 

Nicole stepped into the kitchen as well. She was dressed just as fancy as Waverly was. She wore a one-shoulder jumpsuit, in a bright red color with a nipped-in waist that sat on her perfectly. 

“Ready?” she asked softly, and handed Waverly her jacket. Waverly looked at her for a second too long and she was finding it hard to take her eyes off of her. She lost her words and her mouth went dry, but she managed to pull herself together. 

“Yes. Yes, I'm ready.” She took the car keys and handed them to Nicole, since she will be the one driving, as always. “Call me if you need anything.” She leaned in and kissed Wynonna on the cheek. 

“I won’t need anything.” She answered and smacked Waverly on her butt as she walked behind Nicole towards the door. When Nicole opened the door for her, feeling the coolness of the evening already settling, Waverly turned around once again. 

“Are you sure-” 

“Yes! I'm sure, now leave! Go have sex somewhere public.” Wynonna said as she practically shoved the two of the out the door.

“Bye Wyn!” Nicole yelled back to her as the door closed behind them. 

Nicole moved closer to Waverly when they walked hand in hand towards the jeep. She could sense that Waverly was a little distracted and she understood why. But staying home wasn’t an option at all. It’s their anniversary and it took Nicole weeks to get a reservation at the restaurant that they were going to. 

“She’ll be fine baby, stop worrying.” Nicole said as she opened the door for Waverly who climbed in carefully into the passenger’s seat. 

“I know that. I just feel really bad for leaving her alone.” 

“It’s just one night. Try to relax and enjoy yourself.” Nicole said as she buckled her seatbelt and took a hold of Waverly’s hand that was resting on her lap. Waverly kindly accepted the touch and immediately felt better. 

“Ready to go, Miss Skye?” she asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

“Let’s roll Dr. Davis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> As I was writing this chapter, I noticed that it was getting a bit long, so I've decided to split it into a two part chapter. I'll post part 2 sometime this weekend!
> 
> Really hope you enjoyed it! Tell me all about your thoughts and opinions in the comments below.  
> Also, you are welcome to send me messages on my Instagram account - wordscometolife2.  
> I really enjoy chatting with you guys about the story so thank you to those who send me messages and comment nice words! means a lot. 
> 
> Much love to all of you~ XXX


	14. Wars Of The Stars Pt.2

“Sorry to bother you, is this seat taken?” Nicole looked down at the gorgeous brunette in front of her, sitting alone in a fancy restaurant and looking over the menu. 

“It depends.” The brunette answered, not picking her eyes up to look at the woman standing over her. 

“On what?”

“On whether or not you will be the one to take it,” she answered with confidence, and finally looked up at the redhead, who was smirking at her. Nicole’s smile grew wider as she took a seat at the table. 

“So, what does a beautiful lady like you doing alone in a place like this?” Nicole started and picked up the menu to examine it herself. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Waverly smiled at her softly and saw Nicole smiling at the menu before she locked eyes with Waverly again. But Nicole didn’t have time to answer, because Waverly continued. “Got ghosted by my date.” 

“What?” Nicole looked surprised, “what kind of a stupid human being would ghost a woman like you?” she reached out and grabbed Waverly’s glass of water that was beside her, and brought it to her lips to take a sip. Never losing eye contact with the girl. 

“A stupid boy-man.” she replied simply, taking the glass of water from Nicole’s hand and placing it back on her side. Her smile faded slowly as she tried to play hard to get. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I should find that boy-man and thank him.” Nicole said with a half smile. “After all, he’s the reason I get a chance with you.”

“What makes you think you get a chance with me? Rushing into conclusions tonight, are we?” Waverly answered and held back a smile. She saw Nicole’s smirk slowly fade and if she was being honest, she was really enjoying giving the redhead a hard time. 

“When I see something I like, I don’t wanna wait.” She said, locking eyes with the brunette again. She could see that Waverly was a bit surprised that she chose those exact words, just like on the first day they met. And Waverly’s heart skipped a beat after hearing them, thinking of that exact day when her life changed forever. But after a moment she shook those thoughts out of her head and regained her focus. 

Before she could think of an answer, Nicole spoke again. “So, should we order?” she asked and didn’t wait for an answer. Instead she raised her hand and signaled the waiter to come over to their table. 

The waiter came quickly with a bottle of wine in his hands. “Good evening ladies! Before I take your order, just wanted to let you know that we are launching a new wine tonight, so it’s free on the house all night long.” 

“That’s nice,” Waverly said looking up at the waiter. 

“May I?” he asked, bringing the bottle closer to her wine glass on the table, but before he could pour her some wine, she raised her hand to stop him. 

“I'm actually not feeling very well tonight, but thank you.” Waverly replied. 

Nicole looked at her, and she felt really bad for Waverly. It’s been so long since she was able to enjoy the fine taste of alcohol. But Waverly didn’t look upset. The opposite actually. Nicole had never seen her give up on alcohol so happily. 

The waiter nodded, and moved the bottle towards Nicole’s glass. She looked over to Waverly who was smiling at her. But the looked back up at the waiter and shook her head. “I'm good, thanks. No wine for me.” She said. 

“Okay, ladies. I’ll be right over to take your order.” He said and walked away to put the bottle back.

“You can have a glass if you want to,” Waverly whispered to her, clearly out of character. And Nicole realized that she was talking to her as Waverly. 

“I'm fine, I don’t want any.” Nicole whispered back.

“Yes you do-” Waverly tried again. She didn’t want Nicole to keep herself from drinking just because she can’t. But before Waverly could finish the sentence the waiter came back to take their order.

After they’ve both told him what they wanted to eat. Nicole made a decision to start another conversation going. 

“We are officially having dinner together. I think it’s time for you to tell me your name.” Nicole said as she winked at the brunette and took a sip from her own glass of water. 

“Samantha Skye.” She said and reached her hand out for Nicole to take it. “But everyone calls me Sam.” She added and Nicole kindly welcomed her hand into both of her hands. The handshake was longer than Waverly expected, and when Nicole finally released her hand, she felt her cheeks getting red as she blushed. And she prayed to god that Nicole didn’t notice. 

“That’s a lovely name, Sam.”

“Your turn.” Waverly said and smiled at her. 

“I’m Emily. Emily Davis.” Nicole said, “but you can call me Dr. Davis.” She looked serious and didn’t miss Waverly’s eyebrows rising at the statement. 

“I can see you're as much arrogant as you are confident.” She replied, and she had to admit this side of Nicole was kind of turning her on. Wasn’t that the point of this whole role-play? 

“I'm kidding.” Nicole chuckled and Waverly joined her. 

The waiter came back with their orders. Waverly ordered a salad, and Nicole ordered pasta. “There you go, ladies.” He said as he placed the dishes down on the table. But as he placed Waverly’s salad in front of her, his hand slipped and he ended up knocking her glass of water down. The water spilled on her dress and made her all wet and Waverly jumped. 

“Oh, god. I'm so sorry ma’am.” He said sheepishly, grabbing all of the napkins on the table and tried to clean up the mess. “I'm sorry, I'm new here.” 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Waverly smiled at him and took a napkin to try and dry her soaking wet dress. “It’s only water,” It was actually freezing water to be exact, and this was her favorite dress. She looked over to Nicole who already got up and made her way to Waverly’s side to help. 

“I'm so sorry.” He said again but Waverly placed her hand on his arm to stop his nervous actions. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just go to the ladies room for a second to clean up.” She said and excused herself from the table. Leaving a worried Nicole behind her. 

As she got to the ladies room, she took some paper towels and dried her dress. She felt her eyes watering a bit and her throat was stinging. Why the hell was she crying? Its just water. And she’s with Nicole! But for some reason she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, like she was for real on a first date. 

“Get it together, Waves.” She whispered to herself, and stopped the tears from falling as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

After a few more moments she stepped out and walked back to the table, Nicole was sitting there looking beautiful as ever and waited for her worriedly. 

“Are you okay?” she asked as Waverly took her seat again. 

“Of course! Let’s eat, Emily.” She said and winked at her.

 

XXX

 

“So, you’ve mentioned that you were a doctor, but didn’t say which kind of a doctor.” Waverly asked as they walked out of the restaurant into the cold air. The food was great and they talked a lot as they ate. Nicole ended up drinking a few glasses of wine and she was a bit tipsy from it, but managed to keep it together. 

They walked side by side, shoulders brushing slightly as they walked, and headed over to the boardwalk. The restaurant was located just beside the beach, and Nicole offered that they’d take a walk together and enjoy the fine evening. 

“I’m a pediatric surgeon.” She simply replied, and let her hand brush against Waverly’s. It’s kind of funny for her to hold back on just reaching out and entwining their fingers. It felt weird that something that is so natural for her is kind of forbidden in some way. But it was definitely refreshing. 

“Must be hard.” Waverly said, looking at the view beside them. 

“It is, sometimes. But it’s mostly rewarding, being able to do something for those kids. Plus I love children, so I enjoy it.” Nicole noticed Waverly's eyes shine at the mention of kids, and she looked at her with such awe. She gave her a dimple smile and her eyes wondered to her lips. She really had to hold back on just leaning in and capturing those perfect lips in her own. Her mouth went a bit dry but she gained her confidence once again and continued. “How about you? Do you like being a lawyer?” 

Waverly didn’t realize she was staring at her, until Nicole spoke up again and jolted her out of her thoughts. She cleared her throat and started walking again. “Umm, yes. I do actually. It’s very interesting. And I do too love to help people, in my way.” 

“I'm sure you’re great,” Nicole said, and Waverly was a few steps ahead of her so she didn’t hear her mumble, “shit”, to herself. 

“Baby,”

“Nicknames already? You are very confident in yourself, huh?” Waverly chuckled and turned around to see Nicole kneeling as she held the boardwalk railing to keep herself standing. 

“No, for real babe. My heel just broke.” Nicole whispered. 

“What?” Waverly whispered back and made her way closer to the redhead.

“I guess it got stuck in one of the slits.” She said and took off both of her heels. She held up the broken one and examined it carefully. It was really broken. The heel was just hanging loose, disconnected from the rest of the shoe. “It’s fine, I’ll just walk barefoot.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Yes it’s okay. At least now I won’t be so much taller than you.” Nicole said and smirked at her, as she started to walk again, with Waverly by her side. 

“I think it’s hot that you're taller than me.” Waverly replied with a flirty grin on her face and she didn’t miss Nicole eyes darken with lust. 

They walked for a few more minutes before they stopped to enjoy the view. The stars were out and the night was beautiful. All they could hear was the waves crashing into the shore, and each other’s heartbeats. They made small talk, but mostly stared into one another’s eyes. 

“You look beautiful tonight.” Waverly said, taking one step closer to Nicole so that their shoulders were touching. Nicole looked down smiling, and the color of her cheeks matched the color of her hair. 

“Thank you, you look amazing as well.” Nicole replied and her gaze dropped from Waverly’s eyes and down to her lips. She wanted to kiss her so badly, but felt like it was too soon. Her lips looked so soft and gentle, it was very hard to resist. 

Waverly looked at her and waited for some kind of movement. She felt her mouth go dry and her heart was beating fast in her chest. Was she really this nervous about the thought of Nicole kissing her? 

Nicole finally decided to go for it and leaned in, Waverly matched her and made a move to meet her half way. But before their lips could touch, Nicole felt two drops of rainfall on her nose. She looked up at the sky that was now filled with grey clouds. 

“Is it raining?” Nicole looked shocked, the skies were clear just a few minutes ago. How can it be raining?

“I guess it is.” Was Waverly’s reply. She was just as much shocked as Nicole was. But they didn’t have time to dwell on it, because a minute later the rain started to pour. 

They started running towards to car again, Nicole grabbing Waverly’s hand so she won’t fall on the way. As they reached the car, Waverly ran towards the driver’s seat, since she remembered that Nicole had a few drinks. But before she could reach the door handle, Nicole grabbed her and turned her around, crashing their lips together. She definitely caught Waverly off guard but it didn’t stop the brunette from returning the kiss with just as much passion. 

When they pulled apart Waverly asked, “What was that for?” with a huge smile on her face. 

“Always wanted to kiss a pretty girl in the pouring rain.” Nicole said and made Waverly chuckle. She wiped the brunette’s mouth with her thumb, cleaning the red lipstick she left on her because of the kiss. 

Waverly got in the car and shouted to Nicole, “come on. Get in the car!” 

“Is this you inviting me to your place on the first date?” Nicole asked, still standing in the rain, by this time she was soaking wet. 

“This is me telling you to get in the car.” Nicole laughed at her reply but did as she was told. 

 

XXX

 

“Do you want to?” Waverly asked after a moment of silence in the car. 

“Want to what?” 

“Go over to my place,” Waverly replied, taking her eyes off of the road for just one second so she could look at Nicole. Her make-up was all ruined and her mascara was all over her cheeks. But she still managed to look absolutely beautiful. 

“I’d love to.” Nicole looked at her, smirking. 

They were just outside of Purgatory when they heard a loud ‘pop’ sound from outside of the car. Waverly slowed until she stopped on the side of the road. 

“Shit. Shit! I think we have a flat tire.” Waverly said, unbuckling her seat belt and stepping out of the car, with Nicole after her. They went to the back and saw that the back left tire was indeed flat. “I’m calling Wynonna.” 

“Who’s Wynonna?” Nicole said and earned a death glare from Waverly, that was followed by an ‘are you kidding me’ look, which Nicole figured meant that their playing was over. “There is no need to call Wynonna.” Nicole said, getting serious.

“It’s the middle of the night, I’m calling her.” Waverly walked back to the driver’s seat to get her phone from her purse. 

“I can change a damn tire, Waverly.” 

“I know you can, but I don’t want you to. It’s late and we need to get home. The rain can start again at any minute.” Waverly certainly was not getting a no for an answer, and Nicole knew better than to argue with her on the matter, so she leaned on the car as she listened to Waverly explain to Wynonna where they were. 

Waverly hung up the phone and walked over to lean on the car beside Nicole. She rested her head on the window behind her and looked at her. They were both a mess. Nicole didn’t have any shoes on, they were both still soaking wet with make-up all ruined, and they were stuck on the side of the road with a flat tire. 

“I don’t think the universe likes it very much when we role-play.” Waverly said, closing her eyes, feeling exhausted. 

Nicole chuckled and leaned in to peck her lips, taking a hold of her hand so she can rub soothing circles on her palm. Waverly rested her head on her shoulder and exhaled deeply. 

“Happy anniversary, baby.” Nicole said and kissed the top of Waverly’s head as she breathed in her wonderful smell of shampoo. 

And at this very moment, she thanked god that she was Nicole Haught, and the beautiful woman beside her, was Waverly Earp. Because she never ever wants to be anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was part two! I Hoped you liked it! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments below. Thank you so much to everyone reading this story!
> 
> If you're not following me on Instagram, make sure to do that! My account is - wordscometolife2.   
> Also, I have joined Twitter today! Yay! So you are welcome to follow me there as well. (@wordscometolife). 
> 
> Hugging all of my #earper friends and sending out love to all of you! XXX


	15. Chances and Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly must face this obstacle together. Will it bring them closer, or tear them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First of all, Happy WayHaughtWednesday! 
> 
> This chapter is based on scenes from the TV show, One Tree Hill, between Lucas and Peyton Scott. Therefore it's important for me to say that most of the chapter is not originally mine, and I own nothing! except the parts I've changed\added on my own. 
> 
> I've said this once before that I want this story to have layers. And things in life are not always flowers and butterflies. Wayhaught will experience pain and heartbreak in one way or another, but the beauty in their relationship is that they fight for each other no matter what.

“Hey babe, I'm home.” Nicole yelled as she opened the homestead’s door and entered the house, taking her boots off. She walked into the living room thinking she’d find her fiancé there but was met with the wrong Earp sitting on the couch and drinking a beer. 

“Sorry to disappoint Haughtsause, I'm not your babe.” Wynonna said, not lifting her eyes up from the T.V.

“Ew, I can see that. Where is she?” Nicole asked, taking a pillow from the couch and throwing it on Wynonna to get her attention. 

“Ouch! Was that necessary?” Wynonna asked, removing the pillow from her face. 

“No. But it didn’t stop me from doing it.” Nicole smirked at her.

“She’s in the kitchen, you asshole.” Wynonna replied, clearly annoyed and moved her eyes back to the television. Nicole didn’t wait a second longer and skipped her way into the kitchen, only to find Waverly standing on a chair and painting the upper part of the new cabinets. 

“What are you doing?” Nicole asked and startled Waverly, but she managed to hide it.

“Hi baby! I'm just painting some finishing touches. Almost done.” She said and smiled ay her.

“No, I can see that. What are you doing standing on a chair?” Nicole said, her voice harsher. She got closer to Waverly and held the chair. “Get down from there.” 

“Well I couldn’t reach the top of the cabinet.” Waverly said, getting down from the chair. She was not pleased with the redhead’s tone. 

“I told you to wait for me. You could have fell and got yourself hurt!” 

“Relax, Nic. Nothing happened.” Waverly tried to defend herself, and went over to the sink to wash the rest of the paint off of the brush she was holding. 

“Don’t tell me to relax! This is really irresponsible!” Nicole’s voice got louder and she could feel herself getting all worked up. Waverly looked at her, her eyes getting wider from surprise. 

“What crawled up your ass today, huh? Where is this coming from?” Waverly wiped her hands in the towel that was on the counter and put her hands on her hips, looking angry. This was not at all what she was expecting from Nicole when she got back from work. She expected kisses and huggies and cuddles. 

“I told you to take it easy, and you're doing the exact opposite! Climbing on a chair like that,” Nicole grabbed the chair and put it back in its place beside the table. “This could have ended very badly. Something could have happened to you and the baby-”

“Nothing. Happened.” Waverly cut her and thought this argument was really unnecessary. But if Nicole wants to fight, then she’ll fight. Waverly was already at the hormonal stage and her emotions where already all over the place, so its not very hard to tip her over the edge. 

“Yeah, cause you're lucky! How can I trust you-” 

“Watch it,” Waverly warned her. “Think twice before you finish that sentence.” Her hands moved from her hips and she crossed them over her chest, just above her curvy bump, looking at Nicole and squinting her eyes, daring her to continue the sentence. But Nicole looked down at her feet and Waverly could hear her inhale deeply. 

Nicole looked up at her, “I just,” Nicole started but as she was figuring out what she wanted to say, in a calmer way this time, she noticed Waverly wasn’t even looking at her. She was staring at the air between them, holding her expanding belly with two hands, when a sharp pain hit her. She was already four months along the pregnancy. And up until now beside the morning sickness and the irrational mood swings, there were no complications at all, or at least that’s what Nicole thought. After all Nicole was there for all of the ultrasounds and all of the doctor appointments they went to, and not once did she hear that something was wrong. 

“Ow,” she winced. 

“Waverly.” Nicole said, forgetting all about the conversation that they were just having and ran to her side, a worried look on her face. “Waverly talk to me.” Nicole reached her and wrapped her arms around her waist protectively, only for Waverly to fall to the ground as Nicole held her. “Waverly!” 

“Ow!” Waverly said again, taking a hold of Nicole’s shirt and pulling her closer. “Ow,” She locked her eyes with Nicole and all that she could see and feel was the horror in them. She wanted to say, ‘everything is okay, It’s nothing’. But she couldn’t bring herself to speak. She has never experienced this kind of pain, the pain that you know is not natural. 

“Wynonna! Get in here I need help!” 

 

XXX

 

The front door of the homestead opened, and Nicole and Waverly walked in. Nicole held Waverly and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, pulling her impossibly closer to her. And Waverly let herself lean into her touch, like it was the only thing left for her to do. 

After they entered, Waverly walked into the kitchen, and put her purse down on the table while Nicole closed the door behind them. Waverly's eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked like she didn’t sleep for days. She looked exhausted, like there was no air left in her lungs. And she felt just as she looked. All she could think of was just to climb into bed and never leave. In her life she’s experienced many heartbreaks, when people always left her. Wynonna, her mom. She was alone most of her years growing up and beside her aunt Gus and uncle Curtis she had no one. But this, this was the greatest heartbreak she has ever felt. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Nicole said from behind her, putting her hand on her shoulder and guiding her towards the stairs. And Waverly couldn’t help but think of how much Nicole was good at reading her thoughts. Waverly nodded and walked with her but stopped at the first step and turned around. Nicole saw in her eyes that there was another wave of crying threatening to burst. 

“Can you just,” Waverly started and the tears came rushing down her face, “Can you just give me a minute?” 

“Waverly,” Nicole whispered and reached to grab her hand. She didn’t want to leave her alone at this time. But Waverly gave her hand a gentle squeeze and walked up the stairs leaving Nicole standing at the bottom, staring at her going up. Nicole heard a sob as Waverly walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind her. 

“Fuck,” Nicole whispered to herself and turned to face the wall, punching it with her fist. She leaned with both of her hands on the wall and her head hanging between her shoulders, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She closed her eyes let herself break down, even if was just for a second and the tears ran down her face, with her eyes still closed. She tried to think about happy things, about how lucky she was to have Waverly in her life, but the shitty situation made it really hard for her to think positive. 

She gave Waverly a few minutes to be alone in their room as she waited in the living room, but the silence was killing her and she couldn’t wait any longer. So she walked quietly up the stairs and entered their bedroom, to find Waverly sitting on the love seat, staring out the window. 

Waverly heard her come in but she didn’t move and inch, she was still looking out the window and Nicole walked a little closer, standing near the bed. She didn’t know what to say, what could she say to make it better?

“We haven’t even picked up names yet,” Waverly whispered, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. “I was thinking Emma. Emma for a little girl.” 

“Come on,” Nicole whispered, taking another step closer to her sitting fiancé. “Don’t, don’t.” 

“Or maybe Henry for a boy. Henry Haught.” Waverly continued and brushed her hand through her hair. She finally took her eyes off of the window and looked at Nicole, who took a seat on the edge of the bed, leaning her elbows on her knees. Nicole’s eyes were red from crying too, but she managed to hold herself together. 

“We need to take a couple of days,” Nicole whispered, “and process this, okay?” 

“When I think about all the times we couldn’t get pregnant. Like I wasn’t strong enough to handle it,” Waverly said and her voice broke, she closed her eyes and letting the tears run down her cheeks. 

“Waverly it doesn’t work like that, the universe doesn’t punish you for finally getting pregnant.” 

Waverly nodded at her, sniffing and wiping away the tears. “I know,” she whispered, “I know.” There was a moment of silence, with the both of them just staring at each other’s eyes. 

“But I can’t do it,” Waverly sobbed and got up from her seat, only to be stopped by Nicole who jumped to stand in front of her. 

“The doctor said-” Nicole started, holding Waverly at her place but Waverly didn’t let her finish the sentence. 

“I know what she said.”

“If you have this baby,” Nicole started again, this wasn’t one of the times where she just let Waverly win, so she held her with both of her hands on her arms. “You could die,” Nicole opened and closed her mouth a few times, searching for the words she wanted to say. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Waverly said with a half smile, caressing both of Nicole cheeks with her hands. “I’m gonna have this baby.” She smiled at her one more time and walked away, leaving a frowning Nicole in the middle of their bedroom. 

 

XXX

 

Waverly wiped another plate with the towel beside her and carefully put it on the pile of clean plates, before she started to wash another one. She heard footsteps behind her and she could feel Nicole’s presence. She knew that she was standing behind her, staring at her. 

“The doctor didn’t say something could happen to you.” Nicole said and Waverly stopped her movement for just a second before she continued washing the plate. “She said there was a very good chance.” 

Waverly started to dry the plate that was in her eyes, and blinked a few times, holding back the tears. She was listening to Nicole but couldn’t bring herself to say anything. Her mind was all over the place. Nicole took a few steps forward, “she said we could lose the baby anyway.” She added as she wrapped her arm around Waverly’s neck and pulled her, kissing her hair and inhaling her scent. When Waverly felt her touch she closed her eyes again, and a soft sob escaped her lips. 

“Look, we don’t have to make this decision now,” Nicole said, her voice low. “We can take a couple of days before we go back in. Okay?” 

“For an abortion.” Waverly said, looking straight ahead out the window, her eyes angry. It was funny for her to think about the fact that in her opinion Nicole was the most beautiful human being in this world, but for the last couple of hours she couldn’t bring herself to look into her eyes for more than a few seconds. She was afraid to see the disappointment and hurt in them. 

Nicole took a few steps back from her, feeling herself getting worked up from Waverly's stubbornness. “That is not what the doctor called it!” her voice was getting louder with each word. 

“That’s what it is.” Waverly replied, her voice harsh. 

“Look nobody said-”

“That’s what it is!” Waverly yelled and threw the plate that she was holding on the counter, causing it to smash into a million little pieces. And after she did, there was a moment of dead silence in the room. 

“Okay,” Waverly said again, but this time her voice was lower, and more daring than before. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and turned around to face her. “If you would like to talk about it, then call it what it is.” 

Nicole shoulders sunk down in defeat and she looked up to the ceiling, searching for some kind of an answer to why this was happening to them. Just a few weeks ago they were thrilled that in a short time they will discover the sex of the baby, and then they will be able to turn the guest bedroom into a nursery. “Everything was okay, how could this happen?” she asked, even though she wasn’t expecting Waverly to say something, it was more of a rhetorical question. 

Waverly looked down again, “I had some pain,” she said, forcing herself to look at Nicole. “At the first month of the pregnancy.”

Nicole walked closer to her, her eyes squinting in disbelief. “Why didn’t you tell me that?” she whispered. 

“Because I didn’t want you to worry,” Waverly tried to defend herself, but she knew she was crossing a dangerous line that there was no going back from. 

“I'm really tired of you keeping things from me,” Nicole shook her head. 

“They said it was nothing,” 

“This isn’t nothing!” Nicole’s cheeks were red and she was furious. Waverly was the person she was most patient with, but this was just way too much. She’s kept things from her so many times, that she actually lost count. 

“Maybe it is.” Waverly whispered, and half smile tagging her lips. 

“What does that mean?” Nicole took another step closer to her.

“It means ‘what ever happens, happens.’”

“That is really selfish, you know that?” Nicole said with her finger pointing at Waverly's face before she clenched it into a fist and turned around to take a few steps away from the brunette, feeling suddenly like she’s suffocating and needs space to breath. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Okay fine! You want me to be the bad guy?! Fine! Well call it what you want!” Nicole yelled, she couldn’t hold it back anymore, she was scared and confused and hurt. But if there was one thing she was sure about, it was that she wasn’t going to lose Waverly. “But if continuing this pregnancy means I lose you, then we end it.” Nicole finished, clearly not leaving any room for discussion. 

“It’s not an ‘it’.” Waverly said, her voice breaking and this time, she was the one to take a few steps towards Nicole. “Nic, this is our baby! All right? You saw its heartbeat,” Waverly tried to take a hold of Nicole’s hands but she shrugged them off of her. “You saw its little tiny fingers and toes,”

“Stop it!”

“No, I'm not gonna stop it! I want you to think about it, okay?!” Waverly sobbed, and that’s when Nicole broke too. She couldn’t feel angry with her, not now. She wanted to hold her, and hug all of the sorrows away. She wanted to kiss her tears and protect her from all of the bad things in this world.

“Then we’ll try again, okay?” Nicole grabbed Waverly's arms and held them so tight that if she’d squeeze just a bit harder she could stop the blood running in them. And then she moved her hands to Waverly’s cheeks, holding her just a tight and pushing her hair behind both of her ears. “We can adopt, okay?” Nicole closed her eyes. As much as she was scared during the pregnancy, up until now she still had faith that this time it would work for them. But losing Waverly over this pregnancy was just not worth it. 

“Honey, this little life inside of me, its you and it’s inside of me.” Waverly argued, but she had a smile on her face thinking of a little Nicole in the house. Waverly might have been the one to carry the baby, but it was Nicole’s egg they used in the process. “And I want him or her to have your red hair, and your gorgeous smile-” 

“I don’t need, this kid to look like me.” Nicole said, “I don’t care about that. I care,” she stopped for a second, “I care about this child growing up without a mother.” Nicole gave Waverly's arms another squeeze. “Look what it did to you,” she whispered. 

Waverly's mouth hung open for a moment in shock, before she closed it and opened again, searching for words. “You’re really trying to guilt me into this.” 

“Yes I am.” Nicole whispered to her. Her voice was strong and she stood tall in front of Waverly. “And it’s exactly what I’m going to do, if in the end, it keeps you alive.” 

Waverly blinked a few times, she couldn’t believe she was in this situation in the first place, “you’re such a dick.”

“Then fine, I'm a dick.” Nicole said and walked out of the kitchen, not looking back. 

 

XXX

 

Waverly was sitting in the living room, trying to watch T.V to distract her mind, she had absolutely no idea where Nicole went after their fight. She figured she locked herself in their room and thought it was a good idea to give her some time to think. 

They both usually agreed on things, most things actually. But this was a huge thing! Waverly wanted to keep the baby, even if it meant there was a very good chance she’ll die during the delivery. And Nicole wanted the exact opposite, she didn’t want to take the chance at all, and Waverly got her. 

From the couch Waverly noticed Nicole walking into the kitchen, going straight to the fridge and taking down the ultrasound photos of the baby they had hung up there, Waverly jumped from her seat and walked over to her. 

“What are you doing?” she asked as she walked over. 

“It was too soon,” Nicole replied, still taking down the photos.

“Stop it!” Waverly said, feeling hurt and removed Nicole’s hands from the photo she was about to take off, “Nicole Gabrielle Haught, if you don’t stop it right now I will beat your ass!” 

Nicole’s hands dropped to her sides and she looked down, “you sound like a mom.” She said. 

“I am a mom.” Waverly told her, her voice pleading. 

Nicole looked at her, with so much love in her eyes. But there was hurt in them too, and she exhaled deeply, letting out air she didn’t even know she was keeping inside. She leaned on the counter with both of her hands. “A while back I had a dream, that something had happened to you.” Nicole started, her eyes moving from Waverly to the ceiling, like she was considering how to continue, “it got me to thinking, about my life without you,” Nicole moved closer to Waverly, taking both of her cheeks in her hands, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the whole world. “And I can’t, I can’t,” Nicole whispered. 

“Honey,” Waverly whispered back, leaning her cheek into Nicole’s hand. 

“No, I can’t live that life. I can’t.” Nicole held her tighter, squeezing her cheeks as Waverly’s hands found hers, “Waverly I can’t save you from this.” 

“We can’t think like that, okay? Will you just look at all of the stuff you and I have survived together?” Waverly smiled at her, “Revenants, and bullet wounds, and poison,” Waverly chuckled, “are we really going to let some doctor lay odds on us?” 

Nicole stared at her and there was a moment of silence before Waverly sniffed and decided to speak again, “and okay, even if something does happen to me, you’re gonna be okay. You can raise this baby on your own,” 

Nicole walked a few steps away from her, moving her hand through her red hair, “but how am I supposed to feel about the child that took you away from me?” 

“God! I don’t worry about that for a second because you are not that person.” Waverly said, “and you will never ever be on your own,” Waverly smiled at her before she added, “you have Doc, and Adam, and Wynonna,” her voice broke at the mention of her sister, but she tried to hide it. Nicole shook her head and tears were pilling up in her eyes. “And just think about all the ‘sexy chicks hot for a single mom’, you're gonna rake.” Waverly chuckled, and took a step closer to Nicole. 

“Not funny,” Nicole replied, shaking her head. 

“I'm sorry, it’s not funny,” Waverly walked closer until she reached Nicole and was at a touch distance, “because I would haunt your ass just to make sure you’ll never have sex again,” 

“How can you joke about this?” Nicole asked her, with their faces close together.

“Because I'm scared,” Waverly admitted and Nicole let her own tears run down her face, gently stroking Waverly's face with her hand. And they stood there, holding each other for a few moments, feeling each other’s hurt and pain.

“I can’t accept that our story doesn’t have a good ending,” Nicole whispered to her. 

Waverly smiled and closed her eyes, “our story already has the greatest ending, no matter what. Because we’re together.” Waverly locked eyes with Nicole, and the redhead pulled her in to her chest. She held her tight, and Waverly found her spot, hiding her face and in the crook of her neck. They hugged for what felt like a lifetime, but also felt like a second before Waverly said, “oh,” and her hands moved to hold her baby bump. 

Nicole pulled away from her, looking at her worriedly. “Come, come. Sit down.” She pulled out a chair and guided Waverly to sit on it. “I’ll call an ambulance-” she said and started to walk away, only to be stopped by Waverly who grabbed her hand. 

“No, wait,” Waverly said, and took Nicole’s hand that she was holding and placed in over her bump, “wow,” she said and smiled. “It’s kicking hard!” she chuckled. “Do you feel that?!” excitement took over her voice and her smile grew even wider.

Nicole’s eyes widened at the feeling and she nodded, “yeah”. She wanted to smile but didn’t, because she couldn’t help the guilt in her chest. 

“Hey,” Waverly said, and moved her free hand back to Nicole’s cheek as Nicole leaned into her with eyes closed. “It is okay for you to love this baby, it doesn’t mean you don’t love me.” 

“I can’t live without you, Waverly.” 

“Oh honey, you don’t have to and you're not going to! I know it. I can feel it.” Waverly sniffed and nodded at her own words. “We are going to live happily ever after. All three of us.” She said and squeezed their joined hands that were on her growing bump. And Nicole let herself smile, for the first time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me....
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, so you're welcome to comment below, or send me messages on Instagram (wordscometolife2) or Twitter (@Wrdscometolife).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Much love to you all XXX


	16. Stars

Nicole was sitting by her desk in the station, glancing at her watch for the millionth time today, she could swear she thought it was broken and wasn’t moving. But sadly it wasn’t the truth because it was actually showing the right time. Her shift was almost over and she couldn’t be happier to go home. She started to pile up the files she was working on so she could place them back quickly and skip the hell out of the station. 

“Hi, Nic,” she heard a familiar voice calling to her and she lifted her eyes up to give Nedley her best dimple smile. 

“Hey Sheriff, how’s it going?” she asked him as he walked closer to her, playing with the mug in his hands. He tended to do that when he was nervous. 

“Good, all good.” He said, “You got a sec?” 

“For the old man? Even two seconds.” She chuckled and it made him smile. “What’s up? Are you okay?” 

“Yes of course.” He took a seat on the table in front of her. “I just wanted to check in. see how you're doing.” 

“Oh, well the Drew case is almost done, and I’ve set some files on your desk to look over, and-”

“I didn’t mean work related, Haught.” He said and gave her the tiniest of smiles.

Nedley has been like a father to her since she came to Purgatory. He always took care of her in the best way, and she did the same for him. Over the years they grew very close to each other. Taking lunch breaks together, and dinner when they had the chance. Nicole called him when she had a fight with Waverly, and they both knew they could relay on each other. 

“Oh,” 

“How’s Waverly doing?” he asked her, with eyes full of adoration and worry. 

“She’s doing well,” Nicole answered him, but she could see that he wasn’t buying her answer, and that she needed to try harder. He squinted his eyes at her, daring her to not tell him the truth. “I don’t know anymore to be honest. She’s acting like everything is fine, but I can see that she’s hurting and that she’s scared. But there’s nothing I can do, you know? I mean, I'm scared too. This could all go bad every second. I feel like I'm walking on eggshells around her. And not because of the hormones or the weird cravings, but because I'm scared to do something wrong.” 

“I see,” Nedley said, nodding his head. 

“Sorry, you asked.” She told him and rolled her eyes. 

“Hey,” he took a hold of her hand that was rested on the desk and gave her a squeeze. “I asked because I care, and you don’t need to feel bad for telling me how you feel.” 

“I know,” she squeezed his hand back. “Thank you.” 

“Listen, kid. I can’t tell you what to do or how to act. But the best advice I can give you is just to ask her what she needs, talk to her. In relationships, the key is communication. And we both know you girls suck at that. So try to talk to her, calmly,” he gave her a warning look, “and figure things out together. Okay?” 

“Yes, Dr. phil. Thanks.” 

“Shut up,” he said and winked at her. “Hey, you never told me about the-”

“It’s a girl.” She answered his question before he even asked it, and his face became soft, his expression was something that she had never seen before. He nodded and his smile was so big she was scared that his teeth would fall out. But a second later he dropped his head and she heard him sniff. 

“Ned, are you crying?” 

He looked up at her and scratched his eye, but she could see that his eyes were watery. So she got up from her seat and walked closer to him. “No, I got something in my eye.” He tried to defend himself but Nicole was already standing so close to him that she couldn’t miss the tear escaping it. 

“Come here, old man.” she chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, and she felt him lean into the hug. He sniffed again and pulled away from the hug, but his hand was still on her shoulder. 

“I feel like I'm getting a granddaughter!” he chuckled and she smiled at him.

“In some weird way, I guess you are.” Her smile grew even wider, before he pulled her in to another hug. 

 

XXX

 

“Hi baby girl, It’s your mom here. I wanted to show you a few things I’ve made for you.” Waverly said, looking straight ahead, she picked up an Mp3 player, “I’ve come to learn that music always helps me. So if you flunk a big test, or you have a really bad break-up.” Waverly’s eyes started to water but she held it in, “or if you miss someone so bad, it hurts. Then listen to my playlist.” Waverly held the Mp3 in her hands, showing in forward, “a hundred songs to save your life.” she chuckled. 

“You’re going to have so many amazing people in your life, to help you and guide you through everything. My sister is,” Waverly smiled, “funny, intelligent, creative, beautiful and successful, and very kind,” Waverly smiled thinking of her sister. “She’s also impulsive, frustrating, complicated and childish,” Waverly chuckled again and she let her head rest on the couch she was sitting on in the living room. “But I would not have her any other way. And the best part about Wynonna Earp is that she always puts her family first. So, if you were ever in any kind of trouble, now you know who to call.” 

Waverly picked up a box that was set beside her and put it on her lap. “I’ve made you this box. In here you’ll find pictures, and memories I’ve collected over the years.” A tear ran down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. “I really hope, that we get to share these things together, but just it case we don’t, it’s all right in here.” Waverly tapped on the box gently with both of her hands, and put it back beside her.

“Now there’s one thing, that I need from you.” Waverly said, looking straight into the camera that was in front of her. She blinked a few times, keeping her tears in place, “Please, take very special care of your Mama.” She nodded and her voice broke, “because if I'm not around, she’s gonna need you to take care of her. So love her, and take care of her,” Waverly sobbed, her voice breaking with each word, “and be kind to her, just please do that for me.” 

Waverly looked up to the doorway and saw Nicole come in, she was already out of her uniform, so she figured she must have changed back in the station and went for drinks with Nedley. That’s usually what happens when she comes home with regular clothes. She quickly wiped her wet cheeks and jumped to her feet so she could turn the camera off. 

“Waverly what is this?” Nicole asked her. 

“I just thought I should.” 

“No, no. You said everything was going to be okay,” Nicole walked to the couch and picked up the box, “You said that.” 

“Okay, but Nic, if it isn’t, I want our child to be able to remember me. It’s just in case,” Waverly said, taking a few steps towards Nicole. 

“Our child is not gonna have to remember you, our child is gonna know you. We’re not doing this Waverly.” 

“Nicole,” Waverly looked surprised. For the last couple of months all she’s heard was Nicole call her ‘Waverly’. And every time it was like a punch to her heart. She wondered when this distance between them was going to end. 

“A death video? A sad box of stuff? I'm not having you do this, Waverly.” She whispered. 

“Stop calling me that!” Waverly snapped at her, and took a few steps back. Nicole was clearly shocked from her outburst.

“What,” Nicole whispered, not knowing what she should say at this moment. 

“You think I don’t see what’s going on?! You barely touch me anymore, like you're afraid you're going to break me! You call me Waverly all of the time, like I'm some kind of friend you met in the supermarket! I get that you don’t agree to this, but you're in it as much as I am! And your baby’s heart is still beating inside me!” 

“What do you want me to do, huh?!” Nicole couldn’t help but think that this was the exact opposite of what Nedley told her to do today, she was suppose to talk to Waverly in a calm conversation. But she couldn’t help it. 

“I want you to love me!” Waverly yelled, “I want you to touch me, and kiss me! And fucking look at me! We haven’t had sex in three months and that doesn’t even seem to bother you! And I miss you. You're right here and I just fucking miss you so much! Even when you're home you lock yourself in the guestroom because you don’t to be anywhere near me!” 

There was a moment of silence in the room. Dead silence you can call in. Nicole’s eyes were sparkling with tears and Waverly was a hot mess even before she walked in. 

Nicole took a few steps forward, and slowly there was a smile tagging her lips. She reached Waverly and wrapped her strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer, as much as she could considering there was a seven months pregnant belly between them. Waverly ignored her touch and didn’t look at her. 

“Have I told you how hot you look when you’re angry?”

“No,” Waverly simply replied, still not looking at her. But Nicole saw that she was pouting and she couldn’t help but think how incredibly cute she looked. She kissed her neck and few times, and that’s when Waverly’s act broke, and she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, giggling from Nicole’s kissing that tickled her. 

“Do you know what I love about you?” Nicole asked when she pulled away from her. Waverly looked at her and smiled, waiting for her to continue. “Every. Damn. Thing.” Nicole whispered, pecking her lips with each word. “I love all of you.” She said, “I'm in love with all of you.” 

Waverly hummed, feeling Nicole’s lips connect with her neck again. “Carry on.” Waverly said, feeling Nicole chuckle against her. 

“I love the way you look,” Nicole continued her kissing, she kissed every inch of Waverly that her lips could find. “I love the way you smell. I love your heart, and your kindness. I love your ass,” she said and grabbed Waverly’s butt, causing her to slightly jump. Nicole stopped her kissing and looked into her eyes, removing a strand of hair to the back of her ear. 

“I'm sorry I yelled,” Waverly admitted, feeling the air run through her lungs again, being so close to Nicole always allowed her to feel calmer. “I love you, too.” 

“No, I'm sorry sweetie,” Nicole shook her head, and moved one of her hands to place it over Waverly’s growing bump. “You shouldn’t feel alone, ever. And I'm sorry I’ve been distant but believe me, it’s never because I don’t love you, or want to be near you. I guess I was just scared,” 

“I know, baby. I'm sorry.” Waverly said, cupping Nicole’s cheek with her palm and stroked it gently with her thumb. Nicole gave her thumb a kiss and leaned her head into the crook of her neck, burring her face as Waverly’s arms hugged her tighter. 

They stayed there for a few moments before Nicole’s head jumped back up and Waverly looked at her confused. “About me hiding in the guest bedroom,” she started talking and suddenly Waverly noticed the excitement in her voice, “I wasn’t avoiding you!” Nicole started to walk towards the stairs, tagging Waverly along with her. “Seriously, how can you even think that?”

“Well,” Waverly wanted to answer and defend herself but there was no time, because they’ve reached the top of the stairs and were now standing in front of the guest bedroom door. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Nicole started, looking into Waverly's eyes. “I’ve been working on this a lot. And,” she stopped for a second, thinking, “and, I do agree to this. Even though I’m scared, I am all in on this, always have been.”

Waverly nodded at her, and Nicole gave her a signal that she can go ahead and open the door, so she did. 

From the moment she walked into the room, Waverly stopped her breathing. The room was painted in a crème color, it was filled with dolls and stuffed animals all around. She walked further into the room and on her right was a changing table, on it she found baby clothes, on one shirt was written ‘I love my Mommy’ and on the other was written ‘I love my Mama’. In the middle of the room to the back was a baby crib, and to her left was huge cabinet that took almost the whole wall. It had baby books and toys and baskets. 

The room was perfect. It was just as she imagined it. 

She turned around to look at Nicole who stood in the doorway. She couldn’t find the strength to think because this was all just so perfect for her to handle. Nicole was perfect. And she cursed herself for even being mad at her a few minutes ago. Her eyes started to water when she looked at her. 

Nicole didn’t say anything either, she just looked at her, and moved her hand towards the wall beside her, shutting the light off. And once she did, the room went dark except for the ceiling, which was filled with tiny-lighted stars. Waverly was confused at first, thinking why would Nicole want to shut the light off, but then she looked up and it all made sense. 

When Waverly looked up at the stars above her, she felt the tears run down and lightly touch her ears. She was crying, but for the first time in so long, those were happy tears. 

“It’s beautiful, baby.” She chocked out and Nicole walked over to her, walking further into the dark room. 

“When I was a kid,” Nicole whispered once she reached Waverly and hugged her from behind, both of them looking around the room, “whenever I was scared, my dad told me to talk to the stars. Because they will always be there, and they will never stop shining.” Nicole turned Waverly around so she could look at her. “I don’t want my baby to be scared, ever.”

“Which one?” Waverly asked her playfully, wrapping her arm around her waist. Nicole smiled at her, and pecked her nose. Her hand moved to rest on her bump. 

“Both of them.” 

Waverly nodded, pulling her closer to her. And with Nicole by her side she did feel less scared. Nicole leaned in and captured her soft lips in her own. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Making up for lost time, lost touches. Their kiss started off slow full of love and comfort, but soon in turned into a more passionate, and more needy kiss. When Nicole’s hand started to wander to Waverly’s breasts, Waverly chuckled into the kiss. 

“Honey, we can’t do this here.” She murmured onto her lips.

“Why not?” Nicole asked and moved her lips to suck on her pulse point, earning a loud moan from Waverly. 

“Because this is our unborn baby’s bedroom. It’s not right.” Waverly laughed at Nicole’s pouting. And she couldn’t believe that she was the one to stop her, but Nicole’s pout disappeared once she felt Waverly take hold of her hand and guide them out of the nursery and into their bedroom. 

The moment they walked into their bedroom, Nicole didn’t wait another second before she latched herself onto Waverly’s lips again. Pushing her up against the wall, she felt the bump between them, and she fell even more in love with the woman in front of her. She tugged on the shirt Waverly was wearing and in such ease she took it off, leaving Waverly with her exposed baby-bump and her bra. Of course Nicole noticed Waverly’s breasts grew over the last couple of months and even though Waverly felt very insecure with the way she looked, Nicole couldn’t help but take a moment to look at her. 

Under Nicole’s gaze, Waverly’s hands moved to cover what she could of herself, and she looked down. “Hey,” Nicole whispered to her, removing her hands from her body and lifting her chin up so she could look into her eyes. “You look beautiful.”

Nicole guided Waverly onto the bed, and Waverly climbed all the way up so she could rest on the pillows with Nicole hovering over her. She pulled on Nicole’s shirt until Nicole got the hint and took it off, exposing her toned and muscular stomach, and her long strong arms, she didn’t wait and took off her pants and panties too. Waverly wasted no time and took Nicole’s bra off with only one hand and didn’t miss the smirk that Nicole gave her. 

Nicole took Waverly's bra and pants off, along with her underwear. Leaving her completely naked under her. She started to pepper her neck with wet kisses, making her way down to her chest. She settled herself between Waverly's legs, but supported her weight with both of her hand on each side of Waverly’s head. Waverly noticed the fact that she was hesitating with every move, but she thought it was better to be safe than sorry, so tonight they’d take it easy. 

Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole, trying to pull her closer, but Nicole didn’t let her get any friction. Instead she continued kissing her way down, but when Waverly noticed where she was heading, she stooped her. 

“Wait,”

“What’s wrong?” Nicole asked her, looking worried. 

“Can you not, umm, with your mouth. Umm, it just feels a bit weird for me, umm with the baby and all. I look like a whale from down there.” Waverly barely got her answer out of her mouth and her cheeks went red with embarrassment. 

“Babe,” Nicole wanted to protest, and tell her she looked beautiful one more time, but Waverly’s mind was set. So Nicole stopped herself, and nodded at her while she gave her a full dimple smile. She climbed her way back to Waverly and kissed her neck again, sliding one hand between Waverly’s thighs and felt how wet she was. 

Nicole started to rub circles around her clit hearing Waverly’s breaths increase and moans escaping her, she understood that she was working her way up. 

“Fuck, that feels good.” Waverly looked into her eyes and wrapped her hands around her neck, Nicole set herself down beside her and continued working on her clit. But that wasn’t enough for Waverly, so she whispered into her ear. “I want you inside me. Now.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Nicole inserted two fingers inside Waverly's entrance and moaned at the feeling of her wet folds around her. She started slowly, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her but when Waverly started scratching her back, she decided it’s time to give her what she wants. After all, it’s been a while since they’ve done it and she knew Waverly would be impatient. 

“Oh, god, yes,” Waverly closed her eyes, feeling Nicole’s hand move faster and faster. She threw her head back on the pillows. “Yes! Right there!” 

Nicole moved herself so that she could thrust with her elbow using her right hip, giving her more power as she pumped inside Waverly. “Fuck, baby, oh yes!” 

Waverly reached down to Nicole's front, her hand cupping Nicole’s clit before entering her as well, allowing her to ride her fingers and she pumped into Waverly. Waverly’s scratches were stronger now and more aggressive, and she smiled to herself thinking of the marks it’s going to leave. 

Nicole felt Waverly’s folds tighten around her and at the same time she felt herself nearing the edge. “I’m so close baby, don’t stop.” Waverly whispered into her ear. “I want you to come with me.” 

Both of them were now panting, Waverly's face was buried in the crook of Nicole's neck as she sucked and nipped at her pulse point, probably going to leave a mark that Nicole was less pleased with. But right now she didn’t give a damn about that. ''Fuck, I'm gonna come!'' Nicole grunted as her movements became erratic and Waverly curled her two fingers that were inside of her and she watched Nicole's face scrunch up in pleasure.

''Oh fuck! Nic, I'm coming!'' Nicole could feel Waverly's walls tighten, they made eye contact as they both came, holding each other tight as the last few waves of pleasure ran through them, and they helped each other come down from the high. 

Nicole collapsed back down and they laid next to each other, both panting and trying to gather their breaths again. The room was silent except for their heavy breathing. 

“That was,” Waverly finally said. She chuckled and covered her face with her elbow, as she felt Nicole turn onto her side and her eyes were on her. 

“Amazing.” Nicole finished her sentence and moved Waverly’s hand from her face so she could look at her. Waverly looked at her in such awe and eyes full of love and she wiped away a bit of sweat that was on Nicole’s forehead. 

“I make you work hard, don’t I?” Waverly chuckled, seeing Nicole all sweaty and her cheeks were red. 

“Oh, honey. If only I got paid for this,” Nicole said but earned a smack on her stomach, which cause her to laugh, Waverly laughing along with her.

 

XXX

 

“I can’t believe you did all of this by yourself.” Waverly said.

She and Nicole have been laying on the floor in the nursery, looking up at the stars with their hands entwined over Waverly’s bump. They have both showered already and were in their pajamas. Nicole wanted them to go to sleep, saying that Waverly should rest. But Waverly had other plans. She was finding it very hard to leave the nursery. So she made Nicole lay down beside her. 

“It wasn’t all me. Wynonna helped too.” 

“That’s very nice of her.”

“It is,” Waverly smiled she looked over to Nicole and locked eyes with her, mouthing a sweet ‘thank you’, causing Nicole to nod.

They laid in silence for a few more minutes, just holding hands and looking up to the ceiling that was full of shining stars. 

“I talked to Nedley today,” Nicole started. And after Waverly hummed in response she continued, “well, seeing his excitement over the baby. It got me thinking.” 

Waverly turned to look at her, wanting to give her full attention the redhead, she gave her hand a squeeze, to encourage her to go on. 

“I think I should call my parents.” She stated and Waverly's eyes grew bigger. She always wanted Nicole to call her parents, and she wanted Nicole to make peace with them. But if she’s being completely honest, she didn’t think Nicole would do it, since she’s always been so stubborn about this. And every time Waverly brought it up she shut the idea down. So hearing Nicole say that she’s thinking about doing it was a very huge step. 

“Baby, that’s-” Waverly started to answer her but was cut off by another voice. 

“You showed her the room?! You promised to wait for me!” Wynonna said from the doorway. Her hands were crossed over her chest and her face was clearly showing that she was annoyed. 

“Yeah, I know. But I wanted to get into her pants.” Nicole answered with a smirk and Waverly smacked her shoulder. “This room is a chick magnet apparently.” Nicole ignored Waverly’s eyes squinting at her. 

“Keep this up and you're sleeping outside.” 

Nicole kissed her cheek and made her giggle, but soon they were torn apart by a figure laying between them. Wynonna wiggled herself so she was now set between them and the three of them were laying on the floor looking at the stars. Once Wynonna wasn’t paying attention, Nicole lifted her head up and locked eyes with Waverly. Good thing they have been together for so long that Waverly could read Nicole and understand exactly was she was thinking. 

Nicole signaled her head towards Wynonna and Waverly nodded at her in agreement. Two seconds later they both latch themselves on Wynonna, peppering her face with kisses from each side. 

“Ew!” Wynonna squealed and tried to push them away but they kept kissing her while they laughed. “Stop it!” she shouted, but couldn’t help the smile that was now forming on her lips. “Ew, that’s gross!” 

The only reason they stopped was because Waverly couldn’t contain herself anymore and she burst out laughing causing Nicole to do the same. 

“You guys are disgusting,” Wynonna said as she wiped both of her cheeks from the shower of kisses she just got. 

Once Nicole and Waverly calmed down from their laugh, the three of them stayed silent for a few more minutes, just laying on their backs in the new room and enjoying being together. Until Wynonna broke the silence. 

“Gus is bringing Alice home tomorrow.” 

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone! that's the new chapter for y'all. I really hope you liked it and i would love to hear what you thought about it. 
> 
> Wanted to say thank you to all of you out there who read my story and take the time to review. Your words mean the world to me and you're the reason I keep on writing this story, so thank you! 
> 
> Follow me for updates-   
> Twitter - @Wrdscometolife  
> Instagram - wordscometolife2
> 
> Much love to you and have a wonderful weekend! XXX


	17. Chosen Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back!
> 
> First of all, I want to thank you for being so patient with me!   
> I'm working on editing the whole story with my amazing Beta reader - @HLGumbs.   
> She's truly one of a kind and she's been helping me day and night (literally) to make this story better. So if your'e out there looking for a Beta, then she's the one for the job! Plus she's an excellent friend to chat with ;)
> 
> So between updating all of the chapters plus working on new ones, you can see why it's taking so long.   
> This story is so important to me, as well as you guys. So I'm honestly trying to make it as great as I possibly can. Even if it takes me a little longer to update, I promise it's not because I'm neglecting this story, but only because I'm learning new things and growing as a writer. 
> 
> I'm super excited to update today, and without further ao, I present to you - Chapter 17.

 

 

 

“Babe you cleaned that table five times!” Nicole walked over to Waverly in the kitchen. She had been cleaning the house all morning, and mumbled to herself as she did. Nicole at one point thought she had gone crazy. Waverly was working fast, and Nicole was finding it hard to keep up with her.

Waverly ignored her and wiped the dining table one more time. She stopped and looked at it for a second still not satisfied and turned to the sink to wash the wipe she was holding before she resumed cleaning the table. 

Before Nicole could say anything else Wynonna walked in holding a pile of dirty laundry. Waverly stopped her movement and handed Nicole the wipe without saying a word. She took the pile of clothes from Wynonna and walked out to head over to the laundry room.

“Okay, no.” Nicole said, walking over to the both of them. “You are not doing the laundry now, I’ll take that.” She snatched the pile from Waverly.

“Wyn, did you fluff the pillows like I asked you to?”

“Shit, I forgot.” Wynonna said and practically ran into the living room, with Waverly close behind her.

“Wynonna I asked you to do one thing!”

“I'm sorry.”

They both started fluffing all of the pillows in the living room, and moved fast around the house. So fast that Nicole was starting to feel dizzy.  She thought to herself that they looked so alike right now, except for the fact that Waverly had a big baby-bump.

“Waves, you need to sit down for a bit.” Nicole said from the doorway, still holding the pile of dirty clothes in her hands.

Waverly once again ignored her and resumed her cleaning tasks. Moving from the couch to the kitchen to get more wipes so she could clean the windows.

“Wynonna did you vacuum your room?” Waverly walked past Nicole, and handed Wynonna wipes before she ordered her to clean the T.V area.

“Guys,” Nicole said again, but none of the Earp’s in front of her made any signs of stopping. “Guys,” she tried again. “Guys!”

Waverly and Wynonna finally stopped and looked at her.

“Good.” Nicole said, setting the dirty clothes on the floor beside her. “You are both acting crazy,” Nicole said, talking slowly as she took a few steps forward. “Running around the house like two chickens with their heads cut off, is not going to help. The house is clean. Very clean.” She reached Waverly and put her hands on her belly. “You need to rest,” she told Waverly, looking straight into her eyes.

“I can’t rest now. Gus should be here any second.” Waverly said and freed herself from Nicole, so she could resume what she was doing.  “Oh no, the house is not baby-proofed!”

Waverly and Wynonna looked at each other with big frightened eyes.

“I’ll Google it!” Wynonna said and walked over to Nicole’s laptop that was on the coffee table. She opened it and typed the password quickly.  

“Waverly,” Nicole said, grabbing both of her arms and turned her so they could face one another. “Listen to me please, you are overdoing it. It’s not healthy-”

“I cannot rest now! I cannot. Gus is bringing-”

“Alice. I know,” Nicole cut her, “but that doesn’t change the fact that you need to take it easy.”

“Nicole, I haven’t seen them in seventeen months!” Waverly argued, but she took a step closer to Nicole, searching for comfort.

“Eighteen.” Wynonna said from the couch, where she was sitting. The couple looked at her, and she added quietly “it’s been eighteen months.”

Waverly turned to face Nicole again, “everything needs to be perfect.”

Nicole gave her an understanding look, nodding her head. But before she could say anything else, the doorbell rang and the three of them froze.

“I’ll get it.” Wynonna said after a moment of silence in room. She got up and made her way to the front door, but before she left the room she turned around to face them again. “Baby girl can you call Doc? Tell him they’re here.”

Waverly only nodded and gave her a soft encouraging smile. She took her phone out and did as she was told. When she hung up the phone she turned to face Nicole again, who pulled her into a hug.

“I'm here,” Nicole whispered to her and felt Waverly nod her head against her. Waverly hugged her back and gripped her oversized T-shirt that she was wearing.

Waverly felt all of the emotions possible at this moment; she was nervous and scared but also excited and happy and everything was a little too much for her to handle. But she kept her cool on the outside, holding back everything. For Wynonna’s sake. Nicole nodded her head and took hold of Waverly’s hand, guiding her to the front door.

When they reached the door, Waverly’s heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of her. Wynonna stood at the doorway, her face nuzzled into Alice’s neck and she was sniffing her scent loudly. By the way her shoulders moved up and down Waverly figured she’s already crying and her own tears left her eyes. She squeezed Nicole’s hand that was still entwined with hers. And they stood there quietly withonly Wynonna’s sniffs filling the room.

“Gus,” Waverly whispered

Gus walked inside with tears in her eyes. She hugged Waverly tight and stroked her hair. Waverly didn’t want to let go of her and she hugged her so tight that Gus was having trouble breathing. But none of them cared at this point.

“My beautiful baby,” Gus whispered after she pulled away just a little so she could look at her. She caressed both of Waverly’s cheeks with her palms and wiped the tears with her thumb.

“I missed you so much,” Waverly managed to say even though her voice was shaky.

“Shh, I know baby girl. I'm here now. I'm here.” Gus said and pulled her into another bone-crushing hug. Gus took hold of Nicole’s hand and pulled her in as well into the hug. She kissed her cheek twice before she said, “Hello sweetheart.”

“Hi Gus, it’s good to see you.”

Nicole walked over to Wynonna who was still standing in the doorway, with Alice in her hands. She wanted to at least pull them into the house and close the door behind her. When Wynonna felt a hand hold her elbow she looked up, to find Nicole smiling softly at her. She nodded her head in understanding and walked inside, with Nicole’s arm around her shoulders, holding her in place.

Alice was a year and half old, she had short brown hair and green sparkling eyes. She was peaceful, even though there were four crying women around her. She smiled to Wynonna and grabbed her face.

“Ma,” she said and looked over to Gus for approval.

“How did she-?” Wynonna eyes grew wide in surprise and she as well looked over to Gus who was still wrapped around Waverly.

“I showed her pictures of you every day. She knows who you are.” Gus answered, with a huge smile on her face. “She’s a smart one.”

“I bet she is,” Waverly said took a few steps towards Wynonna. Waverly didn’t reach out just yet, she stood there and waited for Wynonna to hand her the baby when she’s ready. But she didn’t have to wait long before Wynonna read her mind and did just that.

“Hi Alice,” Waverly whispered and hugged her tight. Alice’s legs wrapped around her just above her bump. She felt Nicole’s head rest on her shoulder from behind and she didn’t have to look at her to know that she was smiling. “I'm your Aunty Waverly.” She said and felt Nicole kiss her shoulder. “There’s a new baby girl in the house now.” Waverly added, looking at the three women in the room who chuckled at her words.

“You must be tired from your long trip, why don’t you all go in the living room and I’ll make some tea.”  Nicole said, and then looked at Waverly, “you need to sit.” She said firmly, and didn’t miss the eye role Waverly gave her in reply. But it was followed by a kiss on the cheek making her smile.

A few minutes later Nicole walked into the living room, holding a tray with four cups of tea, some sugar and honey. She set it on the coffee table while the rest of them were catching up.

Alice was sitting in Wynonna’s lap and played with her hair. She mumbled a few words but other than that she was very quiet. After a few minutes she got bored and got off of her mother, walking over to Gus across the room.

“She learned to walk a few weeks ago,” Gus said, and looked down at Alice who reached her after a few wobbly steps.

“Nana, bottle.” Alice tapped her knee with her small hand.

“You’re hungry, eh?” she said and got up from her seat towards her bag that was in the corner of the room, she opened it up to take out a bottle she packed before they left. “I’ll just go heat it up a little.”

“I’ll do it!” Nicole said happily, she was still standing near the coffee table and walked fast towards Gus. They all looked at her strangely, before she added, “What? I know how to do it, I’ve read the books.” 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you're just trying to get into Waverly’s pants.” Wynonna said, earning a smack on the arm from Waverly who was sitting next to her.

“Hey,” Gus said, “language.” She gave Wynonna a warning look and then turned to Nicole to hand her the bottle, “Go on, sweetheart. It’s good practice.”

Nicole nodded enthusiastically and practically skipped her way out of the room to the kitchen.

“There’s a box of toys I found in the attic,” Wynonna said, and took a few toys from the box to place them on the living room rug. When Alice heard the word ‘toys’ she ran to Wynonna’s side and sat down to play with them, her eyes lit up like she found a treasure. 

“Wynonna,” Gus started, and Wynonna looked at her with a questioning look. “We need to talk about the elephant in the room.”

“Gus, Waverly is pregnant not fat!” Wynonna said dramatically.

“That’s not what I meant,” Gus said and rolled her eyes. “Honey, the curse is not broken yet. And though I trust you that you’ve made the right call by bringing Alice back here but we need to have some kind of plan,”

“Let _me_ worry about that okay?” Wynonna cut her, and sat back down in front of them. Gus looked a little hurt by her words, but Waverly put her hand on her knee to calm her down.

“What Wyn is trying to say here,” Waverly said giving Wynonna a warning look, “is that there is only one revenant left. And while we do our best to catch him, there really is no need for us to put our lives on hold anymore.” 

As they were talking Nicole walked back in with the bottle in her hands. She sat down beside Alice on the floor and handed her the bottle. She took it happily and got between Nicole’s legs, leaning on her front to enjoy her warm bottle.

“He’s not a threat, okay? Not to us, and not to our children.” Wynonna added.

“How can you be sure?” Gus looked worried, she sure was. Suddenly she felt like coming back was a bad idea.

“Because Bobo Del-Ray lost everything he had. He has no army, no allies, _nothing_. That’s why he’s hiding. All we have left to do is find him, and when we do,” Wynonna stopped, glancing at Alice who was comfortably pressed against Nicole, “I’m going to kill that son of a bi-”

“Okay!” Nicole yelled, stopping Wynonna from finishing that sentence. “Who wants cake? Waverly made a cake!”

“I do.” The four of them jumped at a sound of Doc’s voice who was standing in the doorway of the living room. He took his hat off, and shifted nervously. He eyes wandered around the room until they stopped when he saw her. His beautiful daughter sitting right there in front of him, just a few steps away.

“I’ll go get that cake,” Nicole said after a moment of dead silence, getting up from her seat as Doc walked to take her place on the floor. All of a sudden she felt light-headed. But also her steps were heavy at the same time. The realization hit her hard. Wynonna and Doc lost their child for a few months, and thank god for that. But she could lose everything, _forever._

When Nicole entered the kitchen, she took a few deep breaths to calm her now raging heart. _Calm down Nicole. What’s going on with you?_ She asked herself, and put her hand over her chest. When she opened the fridge she realized how messed up her mind was because she totally forgot why she opened the fridge in the first place so she ended up staring at the space in front of her. She closed her eyes and let the cold air from the fridge hit her face and cool her down.

“Cake,” She heard a voice from behind her, which was followed by a soft chuckle.

“Yeah, I knew that.” Nicole shook her head and came back to her senses, taking the cake out with one hand and closing the fridge with the other. She didn’t turn around to look at her; instead she put the cake on the counter and started cutting it.

She felt small hands wrap around her from behind, and then a baby-bump touching her lower back. 

“I have to say it’s kinda hot watching you with Alice,” Waverly said and pressed small open-mouth kisses on Nicole’s neck. Nicole only chuckled in reply and resumed her cutting task. “Hey, look at me.” Waverly said, her tone less playful than before.

Nicole turned around, with Waverly’s hands still on her hips. But she didn’t look at her like she was told to; instead her eyes were looking down at the bump between them.

“I’m not going anywhere. Do you hear me?” Waverly said, lifting Nicole’s eyes so she could look at her. Nicole nodded at her words and leaned in to give her a kiss. But before their lips could touch, she felt a finger full of cake frosting land on her lips instead.

“Babe!” Nicole shrieked, and Waverly could only stand and laugh at her.

Nicole’s hand moved to wipe the frosting off of her mouth and nose, but Waverly stopped her and got closer, leaning all of her weight on Nicole who was pressed on the counter. She kissed her a few times and wiped the remaining frosting with her lips and tongue, not missing the opportunity to mess with her a little more and suck on her bottom lip.

“You're such a tease,” Nicole murmured onto her lips, with her eyes still closed.

“Just giving you a heads up for tonight.” Waverly smirked and winked at her.

 

“You girls are worse than teenagers.” Gus said from the doorway, startling the both of them, but Waverly stayed glued to Nicole, only her head turning to look at Gus.

“She started it!” Nicole said, lifting her hands up in the air.

“Way to go, Romeo.” Waverly smacked Nicole’s shoulder and took a few steps back, trying to look hurt.

“Now get out, I have to start making dinner.” Gus said, moving into the kitchen and taking out pans and pots to place them on the stove. 

“Gus you don’t have to, you’ve had a long day. Let me do it.” Waverly took a few steps closer to her.

“Oh nonsense, honey. It’s been so long since I’ve cooked for someone over the age of two,” Gus said as she worked in the kitchen. “And if I remember correctly,” she glanced over to her watch. “It’s time for your nap.” She looked over to Nicole who didn’t waste any time and put her arm over Waverly’s shoulder to guide her out of the kitchen.

“Let’s get you to bed,” she said and kissed her forehead softly, nodding her head to Gus as they left the room.

 “And just like that, I’m back in first grade again.” Waverly whispered to Nicole once they reached the bottom of the stairs, causing Nicole to chuckle silently.

 

 

 

**∞∞∞**

 

Nicole walked quietly down the stairs after she was positive that Waverly fell asleep. She walked straight into the kitchen where she knew Gus would be. When she entered she walked over to the counter and jumped up to sit on it, swinging her legs back and forth.

“Waverly is sleeping.” She said and looked at Gus who was occupied at the moment, but didn’t miss her faint nod. “And Wynonna and Alice are napping in the living room.”

“You also should get sleep while you can,” Gus chuckled, but kept her eyes on the carrot she was currently chopping. “You won’t get any after the baby is born.”

“So I’ve heard.” Nicole replied, copying the smile that Gus was giving her. Nicole wanted to continue the conversation. She had so many things to talk to Gus about, so many Questions that she wanted to ask. But before she could say anything else, her phone buzzed in her back pocket, and she quickly grabbed it, smiling to herself when she saw the caller I.D. “Sorry, Gus. I have to take this,”

“Go, Go. Of course.” Gus replied and continued her cooking while Nicole stepped out of the kitchen and all the way to the front door, in order to exit the house. She didn’t want to make any noise for the sleeping figures in the living room.

“Hey,” she answered the phone, still a huge smile on her lips. “How’s it going? I miss you!”

“Nic, shut up and listen.”

“Adam,” Nicole’s smile faded completely from her face after hearing her brother’s panicked voice. “What’s wrong?”

“Before I tell you, you should know that I’m very sorry. It was a mistake and I don’t even know how it happened, okay? I was tired and not at all focused and it just slipped out! I'm so sorry,”

“Adam!” Nicole cut his rambling just before he would pass out from not breathing. “Just tell me already!”

“I might have told Mom and Dad where you live, and they might be on their way over right now!

Nicole was lost for words by this point. She honestly thought, no, she hoped that she was hearing him wrong. But as she looked ahead, her phone still pressed to her ear, she saw a car from miles away driving towards the place she now calls home and all she could do is mumble to herself.

“You have got to be shitting me.”

 

 

A white Toyota truck entered the homestead driveway. Nicole still stood on the porch, her heart hammering in her chest, she was afraid it would burst right out of her. She remembered the truck, it was the truck her parents had when she was a kid.

 

As the car came to a stop, it felt like time stopped with it. She could recognize the familiar faces in the car, looking straight at her. But no one made a move. They kept sitting in the car and she kept on standing still on the front porch. Like a statue.

After a few moments the passenger’s door opened slowly, like the woman sitting in the car was scared that the car would explode if she opened the door too quickly. Nicole watched carefully as her mother stepped out of the car and closed the door after her. Her eyes locked with Nicole, but she didn’t move.

Nicole couldn’t help but feel like she was some kind of an animal at the zoo, that they were afraid of getting close to, so they just stared at her from far away.

They stood like that for a few seconds, staring at each other. She looked way older than Nicole remembered. But then again of course she’d be older, it’s been seven years. But her hair was still blonde, and her eyes were still blue. And she was still her mom. And she was standing right in front of her.

A part of Nicole wanted to run into her arms, and cry for days as she held her. That was the child in Nicole, screaming out to feel some kind of love from her parents. But when she looked over at the man sitting in the driver’s seat, who wouldn’t even get out if the car. All of the bad memories hit her like a train on a track. All the fights, all the tears. All of the pain.

“I’m sorry that you’ve come all the way here. But I'm going to ask you to leave,” Nicole said finally after way too much silence. Her voice was shaking and she wanted to run the other direction. She wanted to enter the house again and lock the door behind her.

“Nicole,” her mom said, taking a step closer to her. Nicole heard her voice cracking as she said her name. And even though they were a few steps away from each other, she could see that the woman was crying.

“Don’t,” Nicole started, but her breath was stuck in her throat, causing her to chock and struggle. “Don’t come any closer, please.”

“I just want to talk.” Her mom took another step closer, ignoring Nicole’s request to stay where she is.

“I have nothing to say to you. Please, just go. I'm not,” she paused, clearing her throat and putting her hands on her hips to try and steady herself. “I'm not ready.” She thought she was. After all, she did tell Waverly she wanted to contact them. But that was all a theory. This is real. They are standing right in front of her.

“Nicole, I'm your mother, please,”

“Like hell you are.”

The driver’s door opened, and her dad stepped out. He moved to stand beside her mother, and Nicole noticed him limping. But he didn’t say anything and his face was harsh and cold. Even scary in some way.

Before any of them could say anything else, the front door of the homestead opened, and Gus appeared, stepping out to stand by Nicole. And suddenly Nicole remembered all of the people inside. Her real family. Her _Waverly._

“Hello there,” Gus said, “I don’t believe we have met. I'm Gus. I’m Nicole’s umm,” Gus paused for a second, thinking what she is for Nicole. Explaining that she’s her fiancé’s aunt felt a little long so instead she just said, “I’m her family.”

Gus took a hold of Nicole’s hand and squeezed gently, “would you like to come inside?”

“Gus,” Nicole wanted to protest, but after feeling another squeeze on her hand, she was filled with new courage.

“Nicole, dear. It’s not polite to keep guests waiting outside. We are not those kind of people, are we?” Gus smiled at her, and Nicole let out a shaky breath she was keeping inside for way too long. With their hands still entwined, she gave her a small nod.

“Why don’t you go wake up Waverly, and I’ll walk them to the living room.” Gus added.

“Who’s Waverly?” her mom spoke, taking a few steps closer, her eyes full of hope again. Her dad followed her close by, still silent.

“None of your business.”

“Nic,” Gus tried to calm her again, but she felt Nicole shift uncomfortably beside her. Nicole couldn’t bare the way her mom said Waverly’s name. She is not allowed to say her name. And the both of them sure aren’t worthy of even sharing the same air with someone as pure as her Waverly. “Go inside.” Gus ordered her, and gave her a warning look. Nicole had so much respect for the woman standing with her, that she couldn’t protest any more.

Nicole let go of her hand slowly, missing the touch the moment she let her go. She walked straight into the kitchen. As she did, she glanced to the living room, realizing that Wynonna and Alice were no longer peacefully sleeping on the coach. And she couldn’t help but wonder where they went.

She walked over to the sink; washing her face in the cold water from the tap, and enjoyed the cool it gave her. Her blood was boiling under her skin and she stayed with her eyes closed a few more moments. She heard soft talks as Gus guided her parents into the living room and her dad’s voice for the first time after so long. She wanted to scream. She wanted to punch a wall, or shoot something. More like someone.

Gus walked into the kitchen and started making coffee in the coffee maker. All of the food she cooked for dinner was ready and was set on the stove. The kitchen was pretty cleaned up from all the cooking.

“They don’t deserve to be here.” Nicole said, not bothering to keep her voice down.

“They are your family.” Gus said and continued her fast work, taking out the cake Waverly made for Alice’s return, and cut a few pieces.

“That’s bullshit! You are my family! They are just strangers.” Nicole let all of the emotions get to her, not caring for the smallest bit that they might hear her in the living room.

“You are going to have to face them eventually. Might as well be now.” Gus’s voice was soft but daring. And left Nicole no room to argue. But she had so much anger in her, so much pain that she wanted to free herself from. Instead she kept looking at Gus, searching for comfort and courage. “Honey, go wake her up.”

“I don’t want,” Nicole looked down at her feet and shook her head, “they don’t deserve,”

“But you do. You deserve to have her beside you right now. So go, I’ll talk to them for a while.”

Nicole inhaled deeply and nodded her head. Gus was right; she’s going to face them eventually. And they are here now, so might as well get it over with. With a few heavy steps she walked up the stairs, and made her way to her bedroom. On the way there she picked into the nursery since the door was half open. Wynonna sat on the floor, with Alice between her legs, and she read her a baby book.

“Hey,” Nicole said from the doorway of the nursery and Wynonna lifted her eyes from the book. She smiled softly at her.

“Hi. You okay?” 

“My parents are in the living room, chatting with Gus, and-” Nicole started explaining the situation and stepped closer to where Wynonna was sitting. But Wynonna didn’t need to hear anything else. Instead she just got up from her seat, holding a very confused Alice in her hands.

“I’ll go get Peacemaker,” she said and handed Nicole the baby and she immediately adjusted Alice on her hip, kissing her forehead softly. 

“Wyn, you can’t just shoot my parents.” Nicole expected Wynonna’s reaction to be this way. Both of the Earp girls are very protective of her, just like she is with them. But violence was never the answer except with revenants. They deserve it.

“I can at least try,” Wynonna mumbled under her breath.

“No.” Nicole shook her head and smiled. “Thank you though. It’s the thought that matters, right?” she winked at her.

“Can I at least hold it? Just to give them a little scare. You know, ‘no one messes with my sister’ scare.”

“Sure.” Nicole chuckled at her words, and handed Alice back to her so she could continue her way to her sleeping fiancé.

When she reached the door, she turned the doorknob as quietly as she could. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

Waverly was sleeping on Nicole’s side of the bed, her head buried in her pillow and her hair all over her face. She looked so peaceful and comfy. Nicole honestly just wanted to get into bed a lay down beside her. She wanted to run from all of her problems. And with two of her main problems sitting in the living room right now, running away seemed like a great idea.

Nicole took a seat beside her sleeping beauty and removed her hair from her face, stroking her cheek slightly. She moved her thumb over her lips and felt Waverly stir. When her eyes opened slowly to see Nicole, her lips turned into a wide smile and she kissed the thumb that was on her lips.

“Hi baby,” Waverly said, her voice still sleepy and Nicole fell in love with her a little more. In fact, all of the love she felt for the woman in front of her, made her feel overwhelmed. Her eyes started to water, just by seeing her, just by hearing her voice. She kept it all inside until now. Until now she showed only the angry part of her. But whenever she’s with Waverly, she lets herself feel the pain too.

As the tears came running down her cheeks, she shook her head and looked down. She knew what she had to tell her, but the words got confused in her mind.

“Baby,” Waverly sat up, her face was full of confusion and worry. “Baby, what is it?” she reached out and pulled Nicole into her, stroking her hair and leaning down to kiss her wet cheek.

Nicole sniffed, and even though her voice was shaking, she managed to say what she wanted, “I need you.”

 

 

 

 

 

**∞∞∞**

Nicole’s parents sat on the opposite side of her and Waverly. Wynonna stood beside them holding Peacemaker as promised. And Gus stood on the other side of the coach Nicole and Waverly shared. Doc was there too but he was leaning on the living room doorway.

Nicole felt like her army was beside her prepared for any kind of battle. Just bring it on, and she will be ready. She was looking at her parents in front of herbut she couldn’t help but feel so far away from them. This was the first time she actually looked at them. They looked sad and broken. She did feel sorry for them but remembered that they were the ones who needed to feel sorry.

“We were hoping to speak to you in private, Nicole.” Her mom said, her voice low, almost like a whisper.

“I hide nothing from them.” Nicole said coldly. Her leg was bouncing up and down fast, and Waverly moved her hand to rest on the bouncing leg.

“This is nonsense,” her dad said harshly, “these people are strangers, this was a bad idea. Let’s go, Maggie.”

“Greg,” her mom put her hand on his arm, stopping him from getting up. She didn’t say anything else. Her eyes just drifted to Waverly’s big baby-bump and she swallowed loudly.

“If you want an apology, you're not going to get it.” he said, looking at Nicole.

“I want nothing from you.” Nicole replied through gritted teeth. She was starting to lose her temper again. And for some reason, even though she was literally surrounded by people who loved her. She was back at age eighteen, facing her parents alone.

“We want to be a part of your life.” Maggie tried to calm things down, “we want you to come home, that’s all.”

“You didn’t seem to want that seven years ago, you made it very clear.” Nicole’s voice was starting to rise up with every word that came out of her mouth.

“It’s not too late for you! You can come back, we’ll forget this ever happened.” Her dad spoke raising his voice as well. “We can find you a good husband-,”

“December 17th, 2010, I came out to you as gay. December 21st, 2010 you took me to a church so some priest can ‘cure’ me and beg god for forgiveness.” Nicole got up from her seat, her fists clenched to her sides and her eyes red from anger and tears. “February 8th, 2011 you locked me inside my room for a week after I told you I have a girlfriend because you said I deserve a punishment.” Her voice started to break but she kept on going.

“Nicole, please,” her mom pleaded but Nicole couldn’t hear her.

“March 2nd, 2011 you planted drugs in my girlfriends’ school bag and got her sent away to boarding school!” Nicole shook her head, the tears bursting out, but she kept on going.

“April 15th, 2011 you told my own little brother that I was sick and that I needed proper treatment in a closed institution! He cried for weeks after that, thinking I was going to die! June 1st, 2011 I graduated high school at the top of my class, you didn’t even come to the ceremony. And when I got home my things where already packed! You gave me a twenty-dollar bill for the bus. _Any kind of bus._ ”

Waverly wiped her own tears and got up to stand beside her, she was afraid that Nicole would explode at any moment. She glanced at Wynonna who stood behind her, searching for any kind of advice. But Wynonna had her eyes closed with tears running down her cheeks, and her hand over her mouth.

Nicole continued, ignoring all of her surroundings and her eyes were fixed on her parents in front of her. “I remember every single _filthy_ word that came out of your mouth that day. ‘As of this moment, I owe you nothing. You are not my daughter anymore. Consider yourself as an orphan for all I care.’ Do you remember that, _dad?_ ”

Nicole took another step forward and kicked the coffee table, causing it to bump into her father’s legs. It made a loud sound, but it wasn’t strong enough to break the table of hurt her parents.

“Baby,” Waverly grabbed her arm and pulled her back a little, but Nicole shrugged her hand off.

“You have made my life a living hell for months! I wanted to die because you made me believe that I was not worthy of living! And I fucking _believed_ you!” Nicole sobbed, her voice breaking and shaking but her screams were loud and clear. “I believed you.”

Nicole took a few deep breaths and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She looked around the room, to see her family crying. Even doc was hiding his tears behind the hat. And she felt bad for sucking them into her pain and sorrows. Something that she had been trying to avoid all of this time.

“But I guess, I owe you both a thank you, because without you kicking me out, life wouldn’t have brought me here. To the love of my life.” Nicole turned to look at Waverly, and caressed her cheek. She smiled softly at her.

“I will raise my child to be kind, and loving. And she will grow up to be whatever her heart desires. And I will prote-,” she chocked on her own words, “I will protect her from bad people like you. And I will love her, with everything that I have.” Nicole whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

“She’s not really your daughter! She will never be,” her dad got up from his seat, uncomfortable looking at Nicole’s affection for Waverly and pointed at Waverly’s baby-bump.

“Excuse me?” Nicole cut his words and squinted her eyes at him as she got up from her seat as well.

“Come home with us! You don’t belong here with these _strangers,_ ” he said, with a disgusted look.

“Shut up!” Waverly’s loud voice came crashing into the room like a thunder. She hasn’t said more than two words since they sat in this living room together. She was there to support the love of her life. But she couldn’t hold it in anymore. No one talks to Nicole like that. _No one._

“I have been sitting here, listening to all of the _shit_ that’s coming out of your filthy mouth,” Waverly got up and walked passed Nicole so she could stand in front of her dad. _Fearless._ “Now you listen to me.” She took another step forward, her cheeks burning from anger and for such a small girl she sure was scary as hell.

“Never in my life have I met a person so caring, and loving and smart like your daughter.” Waverly’s eyes started to water but she kept going. “She is a gift sent for me from heaven. And I would _die_ before I let you hurt her again. You are a cold, heartless man. And the only one here who should seek forgiveness from god is _you._ She is going to be an amazing mom. _The greatest._ Because she is nothing like you.”

Waverly took a step back from him. She started to feel a bit dizzy and overwhelmed. But Nicole saw her struggle and put her arm around her waist to steady her.

“Then that makes you both the sinners.” Her dad said coldly.

“That’s enough!” Wynonna stepped in front of Waverly and Nicole. Feeling the need to physically protect the both of them from his words. She still held Peacemaker in her hands. And even though she obviously knew it wouldn’t work on them it made her feel stronger. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“You will regret this.” He said pointing at Nicole over Wynonna’s shoulder. “God will do His justice.”

“Get out.” Wynonna said again, her voice loud.

Greg took his wife’s hand and dragged her out of the living room. Nicole could see that her mom was confused, she wanted to stay and be with her but she wasn’t strong enough to stand up to him. She was crying and her paces were slow and heavy.

Doc barely moved from the doorway, bumping his shoulder into the old man’s while giving him a threatening look.

 

Once they heard the car drive away from the property Nicole sank back down into the coach behind her.

Gus came back with a glass of water and handed it to Nicole who gladly accepted it. Waverly sat down beside her, taking her hand in hers and kissed her knuckles softly.

They sat quietly in the room for a few more minutes. None of them knew what to say or how to comfort Nicole. But all she needed was right there. She didn’t need words of comfort or for them to feel sorry for her. She just needed them to be there.

They heard small steps walking into the room and Alice appeared with her hair messy from sleep; her favorite doll in her hands. She walked over to the crying Nicole and put both of her tiny hands on her knees.

“Have booboo?” She asked her, her voice roused with sleep and she rubbed her eye with her hand.

“What?” Nicole asked her, a small smile on her lips.

“I cry when booboo.” She explained, her eyes looking up to Nicole. “Where booboo?”

Nicole nodded at her, finally understanding what she was talking about. She moved her index finger and pointed at her own heart signaling to Alice where she’s hurting.

Alice wasted no time and climbed up on Nicole’s lap—with a little help from Nicole of course. She leaned over and gave Nicole’s heart a wet sloppy kiss before she raised herself up again.

Nicole felt another wave of tears threatening to escape her but she held them inside. Alice put both of her hands on Nicole’s wet cheeks. “All better?” She asked, her head tilted slightly to the side.

“All better,” Nicole whispered back and nodded. She pulled her closer to her chest, holding her tightly. She sniffed her hair, closed her eyes, and let herself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today guys...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I can't wait to read your comments!  
> If your not following me on Instagram (@Wordscometolife2) or Twitter (@Wrdscometolife) make sure to do that so we can chat and get to know one another!
> 
> Another big thank you to Hannah, my Beta. you're the best!  
> If you wish to contact her, you can do that on Twitter - @HLGumbs or you can email her - hl.gumbsauthor@outlook.com. 
> 
> Until next time my loves! XXX


	18. Cause and Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!!!  
> I'm so happy to finally share the new chapter with you!  
> Don't forget to share your thoughts and reviews :)
> 
> Thanks to my friend, my Beta - @HLGumbs! I am so lucky to have you on this ride with me. I love you!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Much love to all of you <3

The ride to the doctor’s office was rather silent. More than usual. It’s been two weeks since the incident with Nicole’s parents and to a strangers eye things at the homestead went back to normal. Nicole had been quiet the following days after that but after a few shifts at work and calm nights at home most of their attention went back to Alice and everything was forgotten. After all they had bigger things to worry about, Waverly’s pregnancy as one of them.

They were both on their way to one of the last appointments they had before the due date. Waverly was on strict bed rest the past month so those short trips to the doctor’s office were her way to get out of the house. She was so excited that she treated it like a night out with her friends by getting all dressed up and applying her make up for hours before Nicole came to pick her up after work.

“I want to get married,” Waverly said, breaking the long silence.

Nicole chuckled, “I think I already beat you to that question. Just check your finger. There’s a ring on it.” Nicole glanced at her while smiling. Taking her eyes off of the road for only a second.

“No, no. I mean I want to get married now.” Waverly insisted. She wasn't smiling like Nicole.

Nicole was silent for a second, thinking it over. She looked at Waverly one more time and understood from her face where she was going with this.

“Absolutely not.” Nicole said firmly, her hands gripped the stirring wheel tight.

“Baby,” Waverly tried again but Nicole cut her off.

“No, Waves. We are not getting married ‘just in case’. We’ve been over this already. Remember the death box?”

“Stop calling it that.” Waverly said harshly and turned her head the other side, looking out the window. But knew that she wasn’t  done with the conversation yet and turned back to her.

“It’s not the same.”

“How is this not the same? Listen after the baby is born, we’ll get married. Properly. With a party and white dresses.” Nicole gave her a half smile, trying to lighten the mood.

“We will do that, of course. But I just want to make it official in court first. _Before_ the baby is born. And then after that, we can have the party.”

“Why?” Nicole asked, her voice harsher than she wanted it to be. “Why is this so important to you?”

“I want the baby to be born into a married couple.” Waverly said, but she was playing with her fingers and Nicole noticed that. Waverly did that when she wasn't telling the truth.

Nicole gave a questioning look and squinted her eyes. “Waverly, we both know you don't care about that.” Nicole said, warning her to not lie.

“Fine. I want to know that you’ll both be settled. Financially.” Waverly replied, her voice soft. Almost like a whisper.

“Baby I have a job. I can take care of a baby.” Nicole said. This was the first time Nicole willed to talk about the fact that Waverly might not make it through.

“I know that. But listen to me, okay?” Waverly waited for Nicole to nod her head, which she did, but only after she gave her an eye roll. “My dad might have been a shitty man, but he was rich too. I want to be sure that the money would be transferred to you. No complications.”

Nicole shook her head and let out a loud breath. If she was anywhere else she would have probably walked away from this kind of conversation. But Waverly was smart enough to do it in the car where she had nowhere to go.

“That’s not a good enough reason to get married.”

“Will you just stop being so stubborn? This is important to me. I want to be prepared for everything. We are going to do it anyway, so I just want to do it now.”

Nicole exhaled loudly, brushing her hand through her hair. They were almost at the doctor’s office but not close enough for her to try and change the subject so she wouldn't have to answer.

“When I asked you to marry me, I swore to myself that I’d do everything I could to make you happy. To not deny you anything. But this feels wrong to me. Getting married because of money? Waves, that’s the exact opposite of us.”

“Honey, we’ve been married for a long time.” Waverly said, smiling at her. “I share my life with you. I already consider you my wife so nothing is going to change. It’s just a piece of paper. Please.” Waverly took Nicole's hand in hers and entwined their fingers. She brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed her knuckles a few times.

“Okay.” Nicole said, squeezing her hand. Nicole could see that this was an important matter to Waverly. And if it would help her feel better then Nicole is the last person to say no to that.

“Yeah?” Waverly asked her. Her eyes opened up slightly in surprise.

“Yes.” Nicole said again and smiled as she drove into the familiar parking lot of the clinic. “Way to go locking me in a car like that.” Nicole teased her and rolled her eyes.

“Pretty smart move, eh? I think I’m going to use this more often.” Waverly chuckled as she unbuckled her seat belt once Nicole stopped the car.

“Please don’t.” Nicole replied, she closed the driver’s door and took Waverly’s hand in her own as they walked into the clinic.

Unlike most times, they were actually a few minutes early. As they walked to the front desk Nicole felt the receptionist’s eyes glued to her—watching her every step.

“Hello,” Nicole said. Waverly stayed close to Nicole and let her do all of the talking. The young girl sitting behind the desk was still locking her eyes with Nicole but didn't answer. She had her chin resting on her hand that was supported by her elbow. “Hey,” Nicole tried again, waving her hand in front of the girls face.

“Hi Miss. Haught, umm I didn't see you there.” She had a huge smile on her lips and she was definitely giving Nicole moon eyes. Waverly couldn't care even the slightest bit. In fact she found it kind of amusing that girls still hit on Nicole in front of her. Or worse, acted like moonstruck teenagers when she walked by.

“You were literally staring right at her,” Waverly mumbled to herself but it was loud enough for the other two women to hear her. Nicole took her hand in hers again and squeezed tight, signaling to her to shut up.

“Hi Katie. We’re here for Dr. Lewis.” Nicole replied. She smiled back at her but it was more of an uncomfortable smile. She, unlike Waverly, was not finding the receptionist’s moon eyes very amusing and instead she felt herself start to sweat and she shifted uncomfortably.

“Of course!” She said, too enthusiastically for Waverly’s liking and her behavior just went from amusing to annoying. “Just take a seat and I’ll be happy to see you. Umm she will. Dr. Lewis would be happy to see you. I mean, I am happy to see you as well, but you're here for Dr. Lewis. Because you’re having a baby. You’re going to be a hot mom. _Great._ I mean you’re going to be a great mom!” The girl kept on rambling and Nicole eyes grew wider with each word. She felt bad for making her feel uncomfortable. But she really wasn't doing anything. There was a moment of awkward silence, before the girl spoke again. “Please walk away.” she said softly and turned her head to face her computer again.

“Thank you, Katie.” Nicole said politely and turned to walk away to the waiting area, while dragging an angry Waverly behind her.

“Katie?” Waverly whispered to her.

“I saw her name tag. I was trying to be nice.” Nicole said as she sat down with Waverly sitting close beside her. Their hands were still joined and Nicole felt the brunette’s grip tighten but she decided not to make a big deal out of it and let it go.

They sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours. Waverly’s legs bounced uncontrollably against the edge of Nicole’s seat.

“Baby? Are you okay?”

Nicole could see the tears brimming in her eyes. After their conversation in the car, she knew Waverly was afraid. She was doing her best to stay strong for her despite the growing fear inside her that she would die bringing their daughter into the world. Waverly was pale and she looked around the waiting room, trying as hard as she could not to make eye contact with Nicole because she knew that once she lays her eyes on her the tears in her eyes would leave her like waterfalls.

“I don’t want to die,” Waverly whispered. Mostly to herself but Nicole heard her. She looked up at Nicole and her tears escaped. “I know I say that everything will be okay and I’m _sure_ it will be. But I’m not ready to leave you,” Waverly shook her head and grabbed Nicole’s hand and brought it to her lips. “I want girls to hit on you! I want them to flirt with you, because I know that it won’t change a thing. But if I die, it would change everything! I can’t die and let girls hit on you.”

“Waverly,” Nicole tried to stop her rambling but before she could say anything else they were called to their appointment.

Waverly quickly wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She took her purse and hung it over her shoulder, and with her other hand she held Nicole close. She was glad that they were forced to stop this conversation. It was a minor breakdown there was no need to dwell on it. Although she knew in her heart that she spooked Nicole and she hated herself for it.

“Hi ladies. It’s good to see you!” Dr. Lewis said from behind her desk. She walked over to the couple and hugged Waverly tightly. Over the past few months they have gotten as close as a doctor-patient relationship can get. They talked on the phone a lot because Dr. Lewis always called to check in on Waverly.

After their hug, Dr. Lewis walked back beside her desk and grabbed Waverly’s file. “How are you feeling today, Waverly?”

“Good. I feel good.” Waverly said as she walked to the bed and took off her shirt. Her belly was _big._ After all, she was already eight months into the pregnancy, only a few more weeks to go.

“Nicole?” Dr. Lewis looked at Nicole who was still standing next to the closed door. “How are _you_ feeling today?”

Nicole’s cheeks flushed red from embarrassment and Waverly couldn’t help but chuckle at Nicole—she looked like a lost puppy, but what she didn’t know was that Nicole was actually searching for strength to she could hold Waverly when she breaks again.

“I’m not the pregnant one.” Nicole said and walked to stand beside Waverly who was already settled on the bed. When she held her hand and squeezed tight she already felt better.

“You’re in this just as much as she is.” Dr. Lewis said with a soft smile before she applied the blue gel on Waverly’s belly.

Waverly winced at the chill it gave her body, you’d think that after all this time and all of the ultrasounds she’d get used to it, but her heart pounded in her chest every time.

The moment their doctor started to move the stick around Waverly’s bump, they could all hear the heartbeat loud and clear from the monitor. It made Waverly smile and Nicole looked at her with hopeful eyes.

“She looks healthy.” Dr. Lewis said, “She’s a strong one.”

“She’s half Earp. They are designed to be the strongest.” Nicole replied, winking at Waverly. And then they both moved their eyes back to the monitor to look at their daughter.

“I can’t believe this might be the only way I get to see her,” Waverly said, with a half-smile but a tear escaped her eye. There was a moment of dead silence in the room. Both Nicole and the doctor where speechless. Nicole wasn’t letting it get to her this time. It’s bad enough she didn’t say anything when they were waiting outside.

“Hey,” Nicole said and her face was smiling, “Don’t think like that, okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Waverly apologized and looked down, shaking her head. “Ignore me. I’m just being hormonal.”

“It’s okay to have fears, Waverly. They are natural.” Dr. Lewis said.

“Do you remember what you said to me the first night you stayed over at my place?” Nicole tried, taking a seat on the bed beside Waverly.

“That I love your abs?” Waverly asked and chuckled slightly.

“No. Not that part.” Nicole copied her smile. It was one of those moments in their relationship when they just spaced out together. When they were stuck in their own little safe bubble ignoring everyone on the outside. “You said that when I wake up, there’d be pancakes on the table.”

“I remember.” Waverly nodded but she wasn’t really sure where Nicole was going with this trip down memory lane.

“I asked you if you promise. And you said-”

“I never break a promise.” Waverly finished for her and nodded her head, finally understanding what Nicole was talking about.

“Now, if I remember correctly, you have never _ever_ broke a promise since then.” Nicole took her hands and kissed her knuckles softly. Her eyes watered but she kept it inside. “You keep saying that everything would be okay. And I _know_ that you're going to keep this promise too.”

“I can’t control this, baby.” Waverly said, she caressed one of Nicole’s cheeks in her hand and felt Nicole lean into her touch as she closed her eyes.

“We can. _Together._ ” Nicole whispered. “The story of our lives is not over yet. It’s only just beginning.” She wiped a few tears that escaped Waverly’s eyes before she got up and cleared her throat. She gave Dr. Lewis an apologetic smile but she only smiled back and set the stick on Waverly again.

“Dr. Lewis, I want to go over the risks. I want you to tell us everything we need to know. Every worse case scenario you can think of.” Nicole said firmly, gathering all of the strength she had in her.

“Nic,”

“No, Waves. We need to be prepared. I need to know what we’re fighting against so we can win it.” Nicole said, her voice strong and confident. She looked back at Dr. Lewis and signaled her to start.

“As you know Waverly has a condition called Placenta Previa. That is when the Placenta attaches inside the uterus but near or over the Cervical opening.” Dr. Lewis started as Waverly and Nicole followed her to sit on the other side of the desk. Waverly grabbed a few tissues and wiped the gel away before she put her shirt back on.

“One of the main symptoms is vaginal bleeding during the second half of the pregnancy, which is also something that you know.” She looked at Waverly who nodded at her. “As for the complications, they may include dangerously low blood pressure, bleeding after delivery. And eventually death.”

Waverly stirred at the mention of the word she was so scared of and she felt Nicole squeeze her hand tight.

“Usually in cases like these we recommend termination of the pregnancy. _But_ it’s not impossible. The method of delivery is determined by clinical state of the mother, fetus and ultrasound findings. In minor degrees, vaginal delivery _is_ possible. In cases of fetal distress and major degrees, caesarean section is the best option.”

“Okay, but how do we know if Waverly’s condition is major or minor? You said it could be either way. Maybe it’s minor and we’ll just do a C-section anyway and everything would be okay.” Nicole tried with a half hopeful smile tagging her lips.

There was a moment of silence in the room before Dr. Lewis shook her head. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, searching for the right words. Waverly saw her hesitation and turned to face Nicole herself.

“I _have_ the major condition don’t I, Doctor?”

“Yes,” Dr. Lewis nodded. “But like I said earlier, it’s not impossible. We will need to do a C-section when the baby is ready. And then-”

“So normal delivery is out of the question because she could _bleed out_. And we’re doing a C-section where she could _bleed out_ during the surgery. That’s what you're saying?” Nicole said and got up from her seat, moving her hand through her hair and breathed slowly.

“Inside the O.R we have the best chance of stopping the bleeding. We will be ready for everything and do the best we can.”

“That’s not good enough! There must be another way,” Nicole said and turned around putting her hands on her hips. She tried to be strong. She really did. All those encouraging words she said to Waverly earlier. _That’s all bullshit._ She thought. She can’t fight this. She can’t fight science or medicine. She can’t fight _this_!

“How can you take her into surgery when you know she’s going to bleed to death?!”

“Nicole!” Waverly yelled at her to turn back around. She could almost hear the thoughts in her head. The panic that she’s feeling. “Sit your ass back down. Now.”

Nicole did as she was told and sat back down in the chair next to Waverly. She took a few deep breaths to calm down. She knew this wasn’t the right time to have a panic attack and she was glad she had Waverly to stop it.

“I’m sorry. It’s just too much.” Nicole said softly. The thing she wanted the most at this moment was to take Waverly and walk out of that room. She wanted to run. Far, far way.

"It's okay," Dr. Lewis said. She wasn't surprised by Nicole's outburst because up until now she had been the one keeping it cool and ignoring the situation--never wanting to talk about the risks but now they were about to face the scariest thing they would ever have to deal with.

“Lets break this down, okay?” Waverly started after the room was settled and back to normal. “What do we do now?”  

“We wait.” Dr. Lewis leaned back in her chair, “We wait until the baby is ready. And then we hope for the best.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

Nicole opened the front door for the both of them and let Waverly walk in first. After she closed the door she walked straight into the kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge. Waverly walked after her but she stopped at the doorway and looked at Nicole as she frowned.

Gus was in the kitchen too, sitting by the table and sipping her tea as she read the newspaper. When Nicole walked in she took her eyes off of the newspaper.

“Hey girls, how was the appoint—” but before she could even finish the sentence Nicole walked out with the beer in her hand.

“I’m going to watch the game.” Nicole said as she walked out and headed towards the living room.

Waverly shook her head and sat down beside Gus who was a little taken aback from Nicole’s behavior.

“Don’t mind her. She’s just having a bad day.” Waverly said and smiled softly. She felt Gus reach out and hold both of her hands.

“Any news?”

Waverly shook her head and gave her a small smile. “It doesn’t look very good. But I know it will be okay. Just like pancakes.”

Gus squinted her slightly, not really understanding what pancakes has to do with anything, but before she could say anything else Waverly continued speaking.

“There is something I need from you.” Waverly said and her face lit up.

“Anything babygirl, what is it?” Gus asked and took her reading glasses off. She figured she wouldn’t get any more reading done anytime soon.

“Are you free tomorrow? I need you and Wynonna to be our witnesses.”

“For what?”

“Court,” Waverly said as a matter of fact. “Nicole and I are getting married.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

“You're what?!”

“Wyn, please calm down, okay?” Waverly was sitting on the swing on the porch and followed Wynonna with her eyes as she walked back and forth in front of her. “And stop pacing! It’s a crime to make a pregnant woman dizzy.”

“What _you_ are doing is a crime!” Wynonna stopped and looked at her with both of her hands on her hips. “Where is the princess wedding you’ve always wanted? The white dress, the unicorn vegan cake or some shit like that! I wrote a speech!” She said dramatically and threw her hands in the air.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Fine. I didn’t.” Wynonna said with her face annoyed. “But I was going to! This is not the way I want my baby sister to get married!”

“You just want booze.” Waverly said as she raised her eyebrow.

“That is not _completely_ true.” She said and pointed a figure at Waverly but she knew she was losing this battle anyway so she just sat back down after Waverly gave her another warning look.

“We will have all of that. I do want the princess wedding. With the white dress and the unicorn vegan cake.”

“…Or some shit like that. At least say it right.” Wynonna smiled after she heard Waverly chuckle from her words.

They sat on the porch —where they had endless good and bad conversations together—for a few more seconds.

 Waverly broke the silence “I want to be Nicole’s wife more than anything in this world and I’m not leaving this world until I accomplish that.”

Wynonna could only smile at her. She knew better than to argue with an Earp after they set their mind on something. So she just nodded and leaned back on the swing they were sitting on.

“Okay,” She said and pulled Waverly into her. She rested Waverly’s head on her shoulder as she exhaled deeply and stroked her baby sister’s hair. She kissed her forehead. “Okay.” She said again.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

“Hey, sorry I'm late.” Nicole rushed into the courtroom still in her uniform. She was met by her beautiful Waverly, Wynonna, Gus, and their family lawyer which she has already had a chance to meet on different occasions.

“Late to your own wedding Haught?” Wynonna threw her a glance as she got up from her seat.

“It’s not my wedding.” Nicole squinted her eyes at her. “This is the pre-wedding or something like that.”

“You said you’d change clothes before you come here.” Waverly said and walked passed Wynonna to wrap her arms around her soon to be wife.

“I know I got caught up with work. The fact that we’re keeping this a secret didn’t help.” Nicole replied and put her hand on Waverly’s growing belly. Suddenly a worried look appeared on her face. “How are you feeling?” she whispered to Waverly, who was suppose to still be on bed-rest which she chose to ignore completely these last few months.

“I’m fine, baby.” Waverly kissed the side of her mouth and lingered a little longer than usual. “Ready to become Mrs. Haught-Earp?”

“Please, I was born ready.” Nicole winked at her and took her hand in hers, before their lawyer guided them into the office where the judge was waiting for them.   

The courtroom was big. Too big for the amount of people actually inside the room, Nicole thought.. They followed their lawyer to the big desk at the back of the room.

Her hand was still entwined with Waverly’s and she felt her sweat forming in the space between their palms. She looked at Waverly for a split second and when she saw her in her casual white dress inside the courtroom her heart skipped a beat. Waverly chuckled at her soon-to-be wife becoming paler with every step they took.

“Breathe.” Waverly whispered to her with a big smile. Nicole didn’t smile back; instead she nodded her head very fast and made Waverly chuckle one more time.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Nicole could swear she heard Wynonna sniffling from behind her. She was really trying to pay attention to what the judge was saying, but she was not at all focused. How could she be? _This is really happening._ She thought to herself.

Waverly was standing in front of her and in a few minutes she’ll be her wife. Her partner. Not that she ever needed a certificate or some kind of law recognition. But marrying Waverly was one of her biggest dreams in her life. This and starting a family with her. The judge kept talking about love and compromise and many more things that she wasn’t even focused enough to follow.

Her palms were sweaty from holding Waverly’s hands and she was excited and scared and happy. She was confused and overwhelmed by all of the emotions that filled up her body. She looked at Waverly who was just as beautiful and not as much as freaked out as she was. _How is she so calm right now?_ She thought.   _She’s faking it. I'm sure she is._

“Nicole Haught.” Nicole heard her name being called and she figured now was a good time to come back into reality.

“Yes,” she said, her voice shaking and Waverly laughed at her.

“In the presence of these witnesses do you take Waverly to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”

Nicole smiled her dimple smile; this time she heard everything the judge was saying. She saw a tear escape Waverly’s eye and she wiped it away with her thumb.

“Hell yeah, I do.” Nicole said and heard Wynonna snort. She wasn’t looking but she knew Gus smacked her on her shoulder. Waverly let out a soft laugh and gave Nicole a squeeze.

“Waverly Earp,”

“Yes.” Waverly replied, her chest full of confidence.

“In the presence of these witnesses do you take Nicole, to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” the judge repeated and Waverly wasted no time before replying.

“I do.” She said firmly, her gaze never leaving Nicole’s eyes.

“The rings please.” The judge said, still smiling and after a moment of silence when nobody moved Waverly turned around to look at Wynonna.

“Oh, yeah! That’s my part.” Wynonna said and jumped from her seat, causing everyone in the room to laugh. She took out the box with the rings from the pocket in her jacket and turned around to take a seat again.

Waverly and Nicole exchanged the rings silently before the judge continued. “By joining hands you are consenting to be bound together as wife and wife. You are promising to honor, love and support each other for the rest of your lives. By the authority vested in me by the laws of Canada, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss.”

Nicole didn’t have to be told twice before she leaned in to capture Waverly’s lips in her own. She wrapped her arms around her waist as Waverly’s arms found their way on her shoulders.

They heard the cheering of Wynonna and Gus behind them but Nicole never wanted to let Waverly go. Even though there was a huge bump between them they never felt more close to each other than in this very moment.

“I love you.” Waverly murmured onto her lips and caused Nicole to smile with their mouths still pressed together.

“I love you more, Waverly Haught-Earp.”

“God, say that again.” Waverly chuckled and threw her head back as Nicole gave her neck a soft kiss.

“I love you forever and always,” Nicole said and pulled Waverly’s lips back to hers. “My beautiful wife.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you won't have to wait that long for the next chapter! I really am trying to upload new chapters as fast as I can, but because I truly want it to be perfect it takes a little longer. 
> 
> My beta said about the next chapter, and I quote - "That was the best chapter you ever wrote."  
> A lot of good things coming your way! Can't wait to share it all with you guys!
> 
> Until next time XXX


	19. Late Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super duper excited to share this chapter with all of you. I hope you'll like it!   
> I worked really hard to get us to this point.  
> Thank you so much to all of you who joined me on this crazy ride!   
> A special thanks to my Beta, the one and only @HLGumbs. You've made this story better, and you keep pushing me to be better. I can't thank you enough. 
> 
> Here's to many more chapters!   
> Much love to all of you XXX

“Please! Somebody help me!”

The words came out of Nicole Haught-Earp’s mouth but she could swear that it wasn’t her who was talking. She was back on the sofa at the homestead with her new wife in her arms.

She left her for only one minute. _It was one minute._ But even though her mind was somewhere else her body was there barging into the hospital with her bleeding wife in her arms.

_I just went to shower._ She thought to explain, but the real words that came out when she was met by a bunch of doctors rushing to her, were “Help me! She’s not breathing!”

Nicole couldn’t hear a word they were saying. They took her from her arms and put her on the stretcher. Nicole didn’t let go easily and the doctors had to release her grip from Waverly. But not before Nicole kissed her wherever her lips could find her skin and just like that they were dragging Waverly fast behind doors that she couldn’t cross.

Waverly wore a white dress to court today and she refused to take it off once they got home. Nicole saw the red blood stains on her beautiful white dress from afar; she looked down on her own clothes and saw that they were filled with blood. _Her wife’s blood._

“I was just in the shower, and then I found her,” Nicole looked at her hands and the blood she had on them was already dry. She has no idea how long it took her to get to the hospital. “It was one minute. I swear. I left her alone for _one minute_.” She rambled to one of the nurses who were in front of her. She was talking to her. _What is she saying?_ Nicole thought. 

“What if it’s too late? It’s dry! The blood is dry. I'm a cop; I’ve _seen_ dry blood. It’s always too late. And the blood is dry. It was one minute!” Nicole’s breathing increased and she could barely make a full sentence so she was just screaming out words that came to her mind.

She was left in the hallway with only one nurse now, everyone else ran with Waverly into god knows where.

Nicole looked around, _why can’t I hear what she’s saying?_ The hall was white and the lights were too bright. She put her hand on her chest because she felt a sudden ache hit her and she couldn’t breathe. With her other hand she covered her eyes. But a short moment after she remembered the blood on her hands. _Waverly._

“I, can’t.” Nicole brought her eyes back to the talking nurse, “I can’t breathe.”

“Miss,” She read the nurse’s lips, “I need you to take a deep breath for me.”

“What,” Nicole’s breathing was all over the place even though she couldn’t hear what the nurse was saying when she looked straight at her she could at least read her lips.

“You’re having a panic attack, I need you to take a deep breath. Can you do that?”

Nicole only nodded at her words and did as she was told. With her hand still on her chest she took a deep breath and slowly the hall she was standing in was less blurry and the lights were less bright.

“Good. Now take another one.”

This time Nicole could hear her. She kept taking deep breaths and with each breath she took her breathing settled back again and she stood properly. She now realized that the nurse was holding her in place by her elbows. She slowly took a step back when she felt strong enough to stand by herself.

“Good, that’s good.” The nurse said and Nicole nodded at her.

“She’s my wife.” It was the first time ever Nicole said that sentence out loud. She pictured herself so many times calling Waverly her wife. So many times she closed her eyes and imagined the first time she would get the privilege to call Waverly her wife. This was not what she imagined. But even though it was the first time it came so natural from her mouth that she felt like she’d been calling her that for year.

“Please, you have to save her.”

“What’s your name?” The nurse talked again, she had a soft smile on her lips. Although it didn’t make Nicole feel any better she was at least thankful that the nurse was calm.

“Nicole.” She whispered.

“I'm Sarah. Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Nicole felt her grab her elbow again. Her hand was soft and she held her tight. It wasn’t the hurtful kind of tight but the comforting one. They walked into the waiting room. Nicole swore she didn’t see this room when she walked in but after all she didn’t see anything. 

“No. I want to call Wynonna. I need my,” Nicole stopped in her tracks and didn’t move forward to the women’s restrooms. “I need to call my Wynonna.” The nurse could sense that Nicole was still confused and she wasn’t talking straight. So she offered to call Wynonna for her. Nicole only shook her head and took a seat, while taking out her phone from her back pocket.

For some reason after her shower she decided to put on jeans instead of her pajamas. Maybe it was because Waverly was still in her white dress and she didn’t want to feel underdressed. She’s thankful for that now.

A few minutes later the hospital doors flung open so loudly that Nicole didn’t have to look up in order to see who came in. She heard loud footsteps running towards her. But there were double footsteps, and that confused her. So she did look up to find both Wynonna and Gus running towards her.

“Haught.” Wynonna said with her eyes opened widely. When she reached Nicole she saw all of the blood she was covered in and she froze in her place.

Gus on the other hand made her way over to Nicole and knelt in front of her. She could see that Nicole’s eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were wet.

“Honey,” Gus tried to keep her cool but Nicole saw that she was freaking out inside. “Talk to me, please.”

“She’s in surgery now. About a half hour. I don’t know anything more than that.” Nicole said and continued her play with her fingers. She was trying for the last couple of minutes to slowly scratch the blood off of her fingers.

“Let’s go wash you.” Gus said as she got up to stand straight and extended her hand for Nicole to take in hers. Nicole couldn’t help but notice that Wynonna hadn’t said a word except for her name since she walked in but she figured that she was still in shock just like she was at first.

“I’ll go with her,” Wynonna finally said and gave Gus a knowing look. “You wait here for any kind of news.”

Gus nodded her head and took a seat beside the chair that Nicole was sitting on. While Wynonna put her arm around Nicole’s shoulder and guided her to the ladies room.

They stood by the sink in dead silence. Nicole looked down at the running water beneath her but couldn’t make a move to wash her hands from the blood. Wynonna saw her struggle and walked behind her.

She wrapped her arms around her and guided her hands into the cold water. She washed her right hand with soap before she washed her left hand with just as much care. In the mirror she saw that Nicole had started crying again and the tears came running down her face.

Nicole closed her eyes and let Wynonna take care of her with no questions asked. When Wynonna was done she wiped her hands dry with some paper towels that were rested beside the sink.

Wynonna put her chin on Nicole’s shoulder and into her eyes in the mirror. “She’s going to be okay.”

“How do you know that?” Nicole snapped at her. She didn’t mean it to sound harsh but she was on the edge already.

“I don’t.” Wynonna looked down, afraid to make eye contact with her sister-in-law but she didn’t pull away from her.

“Then don’t say that.” Nicole said through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry.”

“Where were you?” Nicole asked, her voice still angry. “You weren’t in the house. I screamed for help and you weren’t there.”

Wynonna took a step back from her and moved to stand beside her with her back pressed to the counter behind her. She crossed her hands over her chest.

“Doc had Alice today so I went out for a drink with Dolls.”

Nicole shook her head in disbelief and rested both of her hands on each side of the sink letting her head hang between her shoulders. “That’s just perfect.”

“I didn’t know this was going to happen!”

“It doesn’t matter! I needed you and you weren’t there! Your sister could be _dead_ -” Nicole stopped herself from finishing that sentence. She knew that her anger towards Wynonna was irrational. Wynonna couldn’t have known that this would happen just like she couldn’t. She brushed her hand through her hair and turned around. She kicked one of the stall doors until it bumped the wall in a loud boom that made Wynonna jump slightly.

“I left her for _one minute!_ I just had to shower. But I left her alone, Wyn. How could this happen so fast?” Nicole turned back around to look at Wynonna whose eyes were watering too.

“It’s not your fault Haught. You know that.” Wynonna said. Her voice was soft. 

“Haught-Earp.” Nicole corrected her and the small smile that tagged her lips was enough to make Wynonna chuckle softly and shake her head at how whipped Nicole is, even in hard times like these.

“Come on. Gus is waiting.”

They walked out back into the waiting room. Gus sat right where they left her. And when she saw them approach she looked at Nicole worriedly. But Nicole gave her a slow nod signaling that she was keeping it together… trying to at least.

“Any news?” Wynonna asked as she and Nicole took a seat in the chairs in front if Gus. Gus only shook her head and stayed silent.

They sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours. None of them said anything. They just sat. And sat. And sat. Gus glanced at her watch and Nicole saw her doing it when she realized she doesn’t even know what time it is.

“What time is it?” Nicole asked.

“Half past midnight.” Gus answered calmly and took out a bottle of water from her handbag to give it to Nicole who gladly accepted the cold drink. Nicole couldn’t help but be amazed by Gus’s strength. She always thought that Waverly was the strongest person she knew. But now she understands where Waverly got it from.

“I’m looking for Nicole Haught.” A doctor said from behind them and in one quick second the three of them jumped back on their feet.

“That’s me. I’m Nicole.” She took a few steps closer to the doctor and felt the air leave her lungs. He was smiling. _Why is he smiling?_

“First of all, I want to congratulate you on the birth of your daughter.” He said, still smiling and shook her hand. 

Nicole couldn’t help the smile on her lips as she let out a shaky breath. “The baby’s okay?” she asked nervously.

“You mean your six pounds, healthy and beautiful daughter? Yes. She’s very much okay.”

Nicole let out a weary chuckle and couldn’t hide her excitement to see and hold her daughter. But then it hit her and she fell back into reality as she remembered her bleeding unconscious wife.

“And my wife? Is she okay?”

There was a moment of silence and Nicole felt like she was about to faint but Wynonna and Gus stood behind her and held her in place.

“We can’t know yet. The surgery went smoothly with no complications. But your wife lost a lot of blood making it hard for her brain to retaliate.”

“Okay, wh-what does that mean?” Wynonna asked, her voice shaking.

“It means she’s in a coma. It could take an hour, days, and months. We just don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? You're a doctor! Isn’t that your fucking job to know?!” Wynonna snapped at him in the middle of the waiting room causing all of the people around them to turn their heads towards them. Gus quickly stepped into Wynonna’s personal space.

“Stop it, Wyn. You're not helping.” Gus said with a warning look and Wynonna only nodded whispering a soft “sorry.”

“Everybody reacts differently. We can’t be sure she’s okay until she wakes up.” The doctor explained. He didn’t seem to be taken back by Wynonna’s outburst.

“Can we see them?” Nicole asked.

“Of course. Your daughter is still in the NICU. But I'm going to need you to fill out some forms for the both of them soon. I’ll walk you to your wife’s room. You can wait there.”

“Thank you, Dr.” Gus thanked him and followed him with a pale Nicole and a nervous Wynonna behind her.

It didn’t take then long to reach Waverly’s room. The three of them walked in but Nicole was the only one to make her way beside her sleeping beauty’s bed.

She looked so peaceful. There was no more blood but she was connected to all those beeping machines and oxygen and that spooked Nicole just as much. Nicole held her warm hand and brought it to her lips so she could kiss her fingers.

The room was silent except for the beeping and Gus or Wynonna’s sniffling occasionally.

“Hey baby.” Nicole whispered with her broken voice. She knew the image of Waverly laying on a bed like that would haunt her forever. But now she could only hold on to the fact that soon she would get to hold her daughter and hug her tight. “I’m right here.” Nicole murmured on her fingers and a tear escaped her eye.

A few minutes later Wynonna and Gus excused themselves to go get coffee for all of them. They knew it was going to be a long night so they thought it was best to let Nicole have some alone time with her new wife.

Nicole didn’t say anything. She just sat there and looked at Waverly. She chuckled at the thought that Waverly still looked absolutely beautiful.

There was a knock on the door and a second later a nurse came into the room pushing a cart in front of her. Nicole couldn’t see the figure in the cart because she was sitting in the chair beside Waverly’s bed but she could make out the handwriting on the side of the cart; _Baby girl Haught-Earp._

Nicole stood up and her smile matched the one the nurse was wearing as she quietly pushed the cart further into the room. As Nicole got closer, she could see the sleeping baby.

She stopped by the cart and took a deep breath inhaling the looks of her new born daughter sleeping soundly with her hands above her head. Nicole couldn’t help the small watery chuckle that bubbled inside her.

_She’s so tiny._ Nicole thought. And she was just gorgeous. She did see the similarity between herself and her daughter. But boy did she look like Waverly when she was sleeping.

Nicole carefully took her out of the cart and pulled her closer to her chest. She brought her nose to her wrinkled forehead and smelled her. “Hey beautiful,” she whispered. “It’s your Mama. I’m so happy to see you.” Her voice was shaking but she sniffed loudly and tried to pull herself together not wanting to make the nurse uncomfortable.

“I’m just gonna put those forms on the desk,” The nurse’s voice was low, and she did exactly what she said. “Fill them when you can.” She gave Nicole another smile and walked out of the room. Just in time for Wynonna and Gus to walk back inside holding coffee as promised.

They walked to stand beside Nicole who chuckled at the yawing baby in her hands. She was so happy to hold her, to be with her, but on the other hand she was terrified for her sleeping wife laying in the same room that she is now standing with the new love of her life in her hands.

“Congratulations, Haught Mama.” Wynonna said from behind her, looking over her shoulder at the sleeping baby in Nicole’s hands.

“My babies had a baby.” Gus added, stroking the baby’s hand with her index finger. “Can I hold her?”

“Of course,” Nicole nodded and handed the baby carefully to Gus. “I have to fill out the forms anyway.”

 

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

It’s been four days. Four long days and still no sign from Waverly. Nicole spent her time in her hospital room taking care of her daughter and when she slept she’d sit beside Waverly and hold her hand.

Sometimes she’d even talk to Waverly. Long nights in the chair beside her plus waking up to a sound of a baby crying was something she was going to probably get used to. But she didn’t want to believe that.

Four days after the worst and the best day of her life. She’s sitting at the same chair that practically had her name on it holding her four days hold baby in her arms. She was sleeping and looked very peaceful just like her Mommy. Nicole knew it wouldn’t last long and soon enough she’ll jolt awake and cry until she’s fed with another bottle.

For now Nicole decided to enjoy the quiet. Even though Waverly was unconscious Nicole felt her presence and she was happy to share the air together. Just the three of them.

“She reminds me so much of you that it’s confusing.” Nicole said and chuckled. “I know she’s technically mine. But all I see is you, Waverly.” Nicole looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and kissed her cheek softly. She was cutely dressed in her new baby clothes. Wynonna brought them a change of clothes for a few days from the homestead and Nicole did go back to shower properly. But other than that, they both stayed beside Waverly.

The baby stirred in her arms and opened her eyes slowly but she didn’t cry. Instead she looked up at Nicole with her greyish eyes. Nicole read the books, so she knew that it was normal for babies to have grey eyes at the beginning but she also had the feeling that she’s going to have Waverly’s eyes.

She smiled at her, “Hi baby.” She said and leaned again to kiss her like she did countless of times since she held her the first time. “You want your Mommy to wake up don’t you? I do too.” Nicole nodded her head and moved her gaze until it landed on Waverly again. She closed her eyes for a second but what brought her back to reality was the feeling of something grab her finger. When she looked down again she saw her daughters tiny hand wrapped around her index finger.

“Let me tell you something baby. She’s going to wake up, I'm sure of it.” Nicole said and as she did she felt her voice begin to shake and her throat was stinging from the tears that wished to escape. “She never gave up on me. So we’re not going to give up on her.” She choked out the last part of the sentence and a tear rushed down her left cheek. “Do you hear me?” she said a little louder and this time she was looking straight at Waverly. “I'm not giving up on you okay? I'm not.”

As Nicole wiped the tears with her free hand she heard a knock on the door and straighten herself uncomfortably suddenly afraid that someone heard her. When she turned around a tired Gus met her. Just like her, Gus had been around the hospital the whole time. Nicole had no idea where she slept because she was sure Gus didn’t go back to the homestead unless it was for a few minutes to shower and freshen up. Nicole knew better than to ask and embarrass her.

“Hey,” Gus whispered as she came closer to Waverly’s bed and held her hand. “How about you take a break? I’ll be here with the both of them.” Gus saw Nicole shake her head and she definitely expected this kind of reaction from Nicole but she wasn’t going to take a no for an answer. Nicole looked broken and exhausted. 

Gus walked closer to Nicole and extended her arms towards the baby. When Nicole didn’t make a move to stop her Gus took it as a sign she can complete her task. She took the baby from Nicole’s arms and caressed her in her own.

“Don’t forget to wash behind the ears.” Gus chuckled softly and when Nicole stood up she quickly took her seat before she had time to change her mind. Nicole gave her a low chuckle and leaned down to kiss Gus’s forehead.

“Thanks Mom,”

When Nicole realized what she said she took a step back and lost eye contact with Gus. Instead she looked at the floor and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand as she shifted uncomfortably.

“I-I’m sorry, it slipped out.” Nicole stuttered, “I’m sorry. I-I’m really tired. I wasn’t thinking,”

“Hey.” Gus stopped her rambling when she grabbed her elbow with her hand and squeezed. “You're all my kids.” Gus nodded at her and her smile grew when she heard Nicole exhaling in relief.

 

Nicole got home not so long after. She walked into the homestead and felt the exhaustion take over her body. Her steps were heavy and slow and the thought of climbing up the stairs to her room looked like running a marathon.

But she gathered all of the strength she still had in her and walked up the stairs. On her way to her room she stopped in front of the nursery’s closed door. She wanted to open the door but felt like if she did a monster would attack her.

Of course, it was silly to think like that so she ended up opening the door slowly. It angered her to think that her new born still hasn’t been in this big room that was all hers and Alice’s. But still, she worked so hard on this room and it was all for her. A feeling of guilt hit her chest when she thought about the fact that the baby was sleeping in a hospital room instead of in her brand-new bassinet and maybe she was being selfish by keeping her there instead of bringing her home but leaving Waverly alone was definitely not an option for her.

She didn’t bother turning on the lights in the room. Therefore it was only her and the stars above that hugged her with their comforting shine.

She ended up staying in the room for a few more minutes just sitting on the loveseat and hugging a teddy bear that she could swear smelled like Waverly. When she was brought back to reality she checked the time and quickly made her way to her shower not wanting to keep Gus waiting any longer.

She showered quickly and felt the warm water calmed her nerves and muscles. She enjoyed the quiet of everything. No beeping sounds from monitors or her fussing baby, which she loved. But it was nice to be quiet for a few moments.

Before she took off to the hospital again she made sure to fix her daughter another bag with fresh clothes, clean bottles and some diapers. After she was sure that she was ready for another sleepless night on a hospital chair, she walked out and locked the door behind her.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

“Gus took her to the homestead.” Nicole explained softly. “I wanted her to sleep in her bed tonight.” She held Waverly’s hand and kissed her knuckles. It was the middle of the night and she couldn’t find any sleep. Not that she could find any on the previous nights she spent in the hospital room. But tonight was different. Because on top of being worried for Waverly she was now also worried about her daughter being without her parents.

“I can’t do this without you Waverly.” Nicole choked out; the room was silent except for her quiet sobs. She wiped tears off of her cheeks as she looked at Waverly, still sleeping. “I don’t even know how to change a damn diaper. Gus has been doing that for me.” She let out a sad chuckle and inhaled Waverly’s scent from her hand. “God, Waves. I can’t change her diapers. You were supposed to teach me that. Come on, you promised me.” She whispered and paused for a second like she was waiting for some kind of a response.

“I’m so scared.” Nicole sobbed. “I'm scared that we’re going to lose you. And it’s just going to be the two of us. Please,” she closed her eyes and kept kissing her wife’s hand. “Please Waverly. I can’t live without you.”

Nicole looked around the room. It was filled with flowers and ‘get well’ cards, and pink balloons. The room was crowded with things but Nicole couldn’t help but feel so alone at this moment.

“She doesn’t even have a name yet.” Nicole cried into her hand and rested her head on the bed in front of her. “She doesn’t even have a name,”

“Emma.” Nicole’s head jolted up in surprise to the weary voice that came from nowhere. At first she thought she was imagining it but then she heard the voice again. “Her name is Emma, okay?”

When Nicole was sure she wasn’t imagining, and her eyes met the slowly opening eyes of the love of her life she let out a loud chuckle.

“Waverly,” Nicole whispered with a huge smile on her face. “O-Okay.” She said, not really knowing how to react. Because this might all be a dream that she could wake up from any moment now. But she was not dreaming. Waverly opened her eyes and  was now looking at her. “Oh my god,” Nicole jumped from her seat and tangled her fingers in Waverly’s messy hair as she kissed her forehead strongly. She brought their foreheads together and felt Waverly’s hand grab her shirt in a death grip. “God, you scared me.”

They stayed like that for a few more seconds. Nicole felt the air flow back into her lungs. She felt like a huge weight she’s been carrying with her for days has been lifted from her heart. Her smile was genuine and pure, not like any of those polite smiles she gave their family and friends who came to visit in the hospital.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn’t hear the door open as Wynonna walked in.

“Waverly,” Wynonna whispered, shocked to see her sister awake.

“You said you would kill me if I left without permission.” Waverly’s mouth turned into a small smile but her voice was still weak. Wynonna chuckled at her words and turned to look at Nicole who was still latched onto her wife.

“We brought her back because she was crying. We thought maybe she missed her parents.” Wynonna smiled at the both of them and pointed at the door.

Waverly might have been tired and weak but she didn’t have to think too hard in order to realize whom she was talking about. She turned to look at Nicole beside her, her face terrified.

“Is she okay?” Waverly asked.

“She’s beautiful,” Nicole replied quickly wanting to calm Waverly down.

“Can I see her?” she pleaded.

“She’s right outside,” Wynonna didn’t have to be told again before she was out of the room in two short seconds.

As they were left alone again, Waverly locked eyes with her wife and caressed her cheek gently.

“I should get the doctor,” Nicole said and made a move to pull away from Waverly. But she didn’t let her.

“No, I just want it to be you, me, and our daughter for a minute.” Waverly smiled at her.

“Okay,” Nicole knew better than to protest now. In fact she took a silent vow to not argue with Waverly ever again. She knew she probably won’t be able to keep that vow and it made her smile but for now she was just thankful to have hope inside her again.

The door opened again and Gus appeared holding their tiny daughter in her hands. Waverly’s eyes grew at the sight, both excitement to meet her daughter for the first time, and the relief of seeing Gus.

“Oh,” Waverly let out a soft cry and with all the strength she still had in her she straightened up in her bed and extended her hands to take her baby from Gus’s hands. Gus helped her settle into a comfortable position to hold the tiny baby.

“Hi,” Waverly whispered. “Hi, Emma. Do you remember me?” Waverly let the tears escape as she brought her mouth to kiss the top of Emma’s head. “I missed you,” she murmured onto her skin. “I’m gonna love you forever.”

Waverly turned her gaze to look at Nicole beside her. They were both crying. They were both a mess. But none of them cared at all at this moment. Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and entwined their fingers. When they looked at each other they both let out a quiet laugh.

“She’s perfect.” Waverly said.

Nicole leaned down and captured her lips in her own in a wet sloppy kiss and it was the best kind of kiss. The kiss of love and relief. A kiss full of hope and excitement to see what the future holds for them.

All _three_ of them. As a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now guys.   
> I wish you all an amazing week :)
> 
> Don't forget to comment below! I'm looking forward to reading your reviews. 
> 
> Love you! <3 
> 
> XX


	20. Fresh Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! 
> 
> So sorry it took me so long to update and thank you guys for staying with me! I've had a busy month, but you guys are always on my mind! 
> 
> I really hope that you'd like this next chapter! Don't forget to leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Shout out to my wonderful and talented Beta - @HLGumbs. 
> 
> Much love to all earpers out there... season 3 is here soon!!

“Does it hurt?” Nicole asked, her voice worried.

It’s been two weeks since Waverly checked out of the hospital. After she woke up, they stayed for three more days so Waverly could be monitored.

Nicole took time off work to help Waverly with everything she needed. At first it was painful for her to walk or sit up straight. But like all the Earp’s Waverly was up and about a week later tops.

They haven’t gotten used to the waking up in the middle of the night at least five times yet, but they were definitely getting there. Not everything was under control all the time but they were learning together, and getting the hang of it _together_.

As they lay in their bed with Emma sleeping in the space between them, Nicole couldn’t help but check Waverly every few minutes. It was 6:30 in the morning and Emma just fell asleep again. Not after she got her food from Waverly of course, and a diaper change from Nicole—who was getting better at that with the help of her wife.

“Hmm?” Waverly half replied, as she was half asleep.

Nicole didn’t say anything; instead she moved her hand that was resting on Waverly’s waist to the lower part of her belly, just above where the doctors had to cut her in order to get their beautiful baby out.

“Not really,” Waverly mumbled after realizing what Nicole was referring to. “It itches sometimes. But doesn’t hurt.” Waverly moved her hand as well and entwined their fingers. Her eyes were still closed and she felt the exhaustion of another sleepless night land on her but when Nicole gave her hand a squeeze she took it as a sign to open her eyes.

When their eyes met Waverly noticed the hesitation and worry in Nicole’s eyes. They were in their bubble and soon Nicole would have to leave the bubble.

“We’ll see you tonight, Nic. It’s not that bad.” Waverly stated. Her voice was low, like a whisper. She didn’t want to wake up Emma but her voice was loud enough for her wife to hear.

“I don’t want to go back to work.” Nicole pouted and Waverly couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips. Of course she didn’t want her going to work either. The past two weeks have been crazy for the both of them but she enjoyed spending so much time with Nicole. The pregnancy wasn’t really a carefree and fun time for them. It felt great for the both of them to worry about happy things, such as finding a way to calm down their screaming baby, or teaching Alice to be careful when she approached Emma.

“Well someone has to pay for all of the online shopping I did during the pregnancy.” Waverly teased her, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Not funny.” Nicole glared at her, “also, you're the rich one.” She pinched her side and earned another giggle from Waverly.

Emma stirred from the noise and for a second they were both in dead silence, scared to even breathe. Waverly had her eyes wide open, praying to god that they didn’t wake her. When they were confident that she was still sound asleep. They both let out a long breath they were keeping inside.

“I will be here when you come back. And so will she.” Waverly tried to cheer her up, and by Nicole’s smile she figured it actually helped. “Now go shower. You smell like baby-puke.” Waverly extended her hand and over Emma she pinched Nicole’s butt. With a heavy sigh, Nicole finally got up from the bed. “Who are you kidding? You totally dig that.” Nicole teased her as she took off her nightshirt and stood topless in front of her wife.

“I dig you. There’s a difference.” Waverly raised her eyebrow and challenged Nicole to find a good enough answer. Which she clearly didn’t. Nicole just shook her head as she chuckled and turned around to head over to the bathroom so she could get ready quietly.  
About 20 minutes later Nicole was already in the kitchen making herself some coffee. The house was still quiet. Even Alice and Wynonna were still sleeping since they had a bit more time before Wynonna had to take Alice to daycare. When she left the room she noticed Waverly has fallen asleep again and was happy that at least one of them got some sleep.

Nicole moved around the kitchen like she was walking on eggshells, opening and closing every drawer or cabinet like a feather. It felt weird to be in her uniform again. But on the other hand it hasn’t been that long since her last shift. Only this time she wasn’t only leaving Waverly, she was also leaving their three week old baby.

She managed to go over the mail as she drank her coffee. Some bills and some work related stuff. Nothing special. She even saw a ‘contact a stripper today!’ ad and wondered how the hell they send those kinds of things to houses! Where there are children! _Oh no Nicole, you sound like a mom. Wait a minute, I am a mom!_ She thought to herself and chuckled.

“Making yourself laugh now?” Nicole Jumped slightly from the voice behind her jolting her out of her thoughts. She quickly took the ad in her hands and hid it underneath the pile.

She turned around to see a not-very-awake Waverly with a very-much-awake Emma in her hands. The smile that formed on her lips was inevitable.

“She woke up just after you left. I guess she’s like me that way; can’t sleep after you're gone.” Waverly handed Nicole the baby. She immediately accepted her daughter and lifted her up in the air, making funny noises as she did.

Waverly smiled and turned to treat herself with some caffeine too.

“Maybe I should call in sick? Ned would understand,” Nicole tried again.

“Absolutely not. We shouldn’t make it harder than it already is, okay? Like a Band-Aid.” Waverly turned around to face her, with her fresh coffee mug in her hands and she leaned on the counter. “You’re going back to work. We just came to walk you out.”

“What’s that?” Nicole cooed at her baby and brought her ear down towards her mouth. “You want Mama to stay home today? That’s a good idea, baby! You're so smart. That’s right, so smart.”

“Nice try,” Waverly rolled her eyes at her wife’s childish behavior and glanced at the clock on the wall. “You're going to be late, baby. Come on.” She put her mug down and took Emma from Nicole so she could put her jacket on.

The three of them walked to the front door. Well, the two of them did. Emma was just staring into nowhere as she was rested on Waverly’s shoulder. 

“We’re going to miss you.” Waverly said as they reached the door. Nicole took her keys and gave Waverly the biggest pout she’d ever seen. A tiny hope inside that Waverly would maybe change her mind. But she didn’t. So Nicole leaned down and gave Emma two kisses on her head, taking her time to smell her scent. The one they have both gotten addicted to.

After kissing her daughter, she turned to kiss her wife with just as much care. Nicole captured Waverly’s lips in a lingering kiss. Before she added one more kiss to her forehead.

“I love you.” Nicole said and smiled, stroking Waverly’s hair slightly.

“We love you too.” She copied her smile and waited for Nicole to open the door. As she stepped out and headed towards the stairs, she turned around to get another glimpse of her healthy wife seeing her off with her healthy daughter.

And that was all she needed, to start her day.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

“Come on baby. Stop crying. Please.” Waverly bounced a fussing Emma as she paced around the nursery trying to make her calm down. She already ate and her diaper was clean but she still cried and Waverly had no idea why. _It’s probably just gas or something._ She thought to herself. “Come on sweetie. Mommy’s here. Stop crying, please.”

A few minutes filled with begging and bouncing Emma finally settled down into her calmer and quitter mode so Waverly figured this was the best chance she had to finally get some chores done around the house.

Wynonna was still working on finding Bobo and she worked hard, sometimes even late. So every morning she’d take Alice to daycare and would go straight to BBD. Gus took it upon herself to help out Doc managing Shorty’s, so she was out as well. And it was Waverly’s first time all alone with Emma. It was challenging, but nothing she couldn’t handle.

“Good girl,” Waverly whispered to her hair after she calmed down completely. She walked down the stairs carefully, and put Emma in the bassinet they had in the living room. Lucky for her, Emma didn’t cry once she put her down. _Must be my lucky day._ Waverly chuckled to herself, but her smile faded as soon as her eyes landed on the pile of laundry on the couch, that she now had to fold.

She started working on the laundry, humming to herself in the process. But she wasn’t going to get peace and quiet today, because not more than fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Waverly put down the shirt she was holding and on the way to the door she peeked to check on her daughter. She was happy to find out that she was sleeping. Waverly covered her with her blanket and continued her way to the front door. _Who would possibly come here at half past noon?_ She thought, angrily.

After she opened the door, it was hard for her to decide if she was surprised or not.

“Maggie?” she asked after her mind processed who was standing in front of her.

“Hello Waverly.” Nicole’s mom gave her a half smile and Waverly noticed the hope in her eyes.

“I see it’s a thing for you people to just show up here.” Waverly said harshly. She wasn’t used to being rude to people. But that was before she had a wife and a daughter. And she grew a tiger mode. “Nicole’s not here.” Waverly took a step back and put her hand on the door, making a move to close it.

Maggie put her hand on the door as well to keep her from closing it. “Wait. I actually came to talk to _you_.”

“I have nothing to say.”

“Please, Waverly. _I_ have things I need to say. I'm begging you to listen.” Maggie pleaded and Waverly saw her eyes watering. She took a second to go through her options. But eventually she decided to take a step back and clear way for Maggie to come in.

“You have five minutes,” Waverly warned her as she walked pass her. After she closed the door behind Maggie, she turned to face her, with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Thank you.” Maggie’s voice was broken, and low. It was really hard for Waverly not to feel sorry for her. Because a part of her actually did.

“Nicole would kill me when she hears I let you in,” Waverly stated coldly, she tried to keep a straight face, but she felt herself getting softer.

“I don’t want to get between you, really. I just want you to hear me out. She listens to you.” Maggie played with her fingers and looked down at her feet.

Waverly sighed, “I’m listening.”

“I left Greg. I should have done it a long time ago, but I was scared. Breaking a marriage is not something that’s easy to do.” Maggie started.

“But abandoning your daughter is?” Waverly challenged her. She was at least hoping to hear an apology, not excuses.

“No. Of course not.” She shook her head. “I have regretted it since the day she left. I hired detectives behind my husband’s back to find her. But they never could, she changed her number and left to join the Police Academy. Her name was secured and there was no way of finding her.”

“Believe me Waverly when I say I tried. I should have stood up to him. I shouldn’t have let her leave. But I was weak, and I’m so sorry.” Maggie closed her eyes and a few tears came down her cheeks.

“She’s my daughter. And I love her with everything that I have. I made a mistake. It was a big one and I'm paying the price by losing my only daughter,” Maggie kept talking, even though her she had a hard time keeping it together. “But I would do _anything_ , and won’t stop until I earn her forgiveness.”

Waverly shook her head slightly; biting her lips and considered what she should say. “It’s her choice to forgive you or not. Why talk to me about it?”

Maggie opened her mouth to answer but she was cut by the sound of a baby crying in the next room. Waverly excused herself and went to care for her daughter. She picked her up and calmed her down.

When she went back to the hallway, with her daughter in her hands, she saw how Maggie’s face expression shifted. And her eyes were glued to Emma. Waverly cleared her throat to get her attention.

“You already know her better than I do.” Maggie stated, “If you find any truth in my words, or a place in your heart to give me forgiveness. I'm _begging_ you to talk to her. Just so I can talk to her, and try to make her listen.”

Waverly gave her a small nod and moved Emma from one side to the other. She didn’t say anything else. And so Maggie turned around to open the door so she could leave. But before her hand could reach the doorknob, she was stopped by Waverly calling her name.

“Maggie,” Waverly said and Maggie turned around quickly. “Umm, would you like to hold her?” there was hesitation in Waverly’s voice, but she was strong and powerful in front of her.

“May I?” Maggie asked her, with eyes full of hope and excitement.

Waverly nodded her head and took a few steps towards her, “only for a second.” She added. Of course Nicole wouldn’t like this. But Nicole wasn’t here, and what she didn’t know won’t hurt her.

She carefully handed Maggie the curios looking baby, and Maggie held her. A few more tears rushed down her face, but she was smiling. Waverly eyed her carefully and examined her face. She saw regret and pain and hurt. She did feel sorry for her. And as a mom, she couldn’t help but want Nicole to have her in her life, even after everything.

“She’s beautiful,” Maggie whispered. “What’s her name?”

“Emma.”

Waverly let her enjoy holding her for more than a second. But soon extended her hands and took her baby back. She took a few steps backwards and nodded her head. Maggie understood the hint and opened the door. As she walked out she mumbled a soft “thank you” and shut the door behind her.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

Nicole rubbed her neck for the fifth time in the past hour. This day could not go any slower and she’s only half way through into her shift. Of course a pile of paperwork was waiting for her on her desk for when she got back to work.

On the bright side she did get a lot of work done, and had only 3 cups of coffee until now. She glanced the clock on the wall and was surprised to see it was half past noon. Whether she was surprised in a good way or in a bad way she has yet decided. But she prayed for something to happen. _Anything._

“You’re going to burn a hole in the roof with your loud thinking.” She recognized the voice of her boss before she had to move her gaze from the clock to the man standing in front of her. Nedley held his coffee mug in his right hand as usual and had a smile on his face. Which wasn’t that usual but Nicole was happy for any kind of distraction from her boring day.

“Hey old man, get lost?” Nicole teased him.

“In my own station? Never.” The sheriff replied with a smirk on his face. He put the coffee mug down on Nicole’s desk and looked over to the file she was working on. “What are you working on?”

Nicole gave him a strange look. Nedley never cared about the paperwork she was doing. The opposite actually, he always tried to run away from paperwork, including his.

“Justin Harris’s speed tickets.” Nicole said coldly and looked back down to her papers. Feeling more frustrated not that she’s said it out loud.

Nedley brought his mug to his lips as he chuckled. He took a sip from his coffee and shook his head, “That man never slows down. Literally.”

Nicole squinted her eyes at him. “Ned, how long have we known each other?”

“Few years?” Nedley answered her question with a question.

“I can tell when you’re stalling.” Nicole challenged him. “You came to talk to me for a reason.”

After a few seconds of silence, Nedley let out a loud breath and put his mug back on the table. “I need your help with a case.” He said. And from the heaviness of his voice Nicole understood that something was off here.

“What kind of case?”

“John Lopez.” Nedley looked right into her eyes when he said those two words. Nicole’s heart skipped a beat. If someone would have told her a year ago that she’d get to work on this case she would have accepted without blinking.

“ _The_ John Lopez? ‘Head of the toughest gang this area has ever seen’ John Lopez?”

Nicole eyes grew wider with the sight of Nedley nodding his head at her words. She didn’t really know if she was excited, or scared or anything else. All she knew was that she’s confused. She’s been trying to get her hands on this case ever since she came to Purgatory. But every time she brought it up to Nedley he’d shut her down. She knew that it was because he cared about her and tried to protect her. And no matter how many times she’d protest and tell him that she’s a cop and it’s her job to be out in the field, he’d say no.

“The John Lopez who killed one of our police officers six months ago?” Nicole whispered and sank further into her chair.

“The time has come, Nicole.” Nedley started and sat on a chair next to her desk. “I’ve worked with you hard enough to know that you’ll be a great sheriff. And as much as it pains me to say this,” Nedley smiled at her, even though she could see that he was hurting. “It’s time for me to retire.”

“Ned,” Nicole straightened herself in her chair and opened her mouth to speak but Nedley shook his head and continued talking.

“I have made up my mind.” He said firmly. “A part of me retiring means getting you involved in all of the cases that are mine. Including this.”

Nicole was shocked. She knew this day would come and she knew she’d become sheriff. But she never thought it would be so soon. She glanced at the new photo she put on her desk, the photo of Waverly sitting on the couch at the homestead with their new born baby in her hands and a huge smile on her face. Being a cop means to put your life on the line in order to help other people. But being sheriff means there is no one there to protect her from the most dangerous cases.

“It won’t happen right away,” Nedley jolted her out of her thoughts. “There are still some things we need to go over. But we have a lead on his location; my crew and I are heading there tonight. Hopefully this will all be over today. But for now, I need you to go over the case. Memorize it. I want you to know every single detail in those files.” Nedley stood up and Nicole swore she never saw him this way. He was scared. Nedley was never scared.

Nicole was torn. On one hand she wanted to argue with him into letting her come. But on the other hand, Waverly and Emma were at home waiting for her. _Emma._ She has a daughter now. A daughter and a wife for whom she needs to stay alive for.

“Nedley,” Nicole got up from her seat, watching him walk away. He turned around to look at her again, but she didn’t have anything to say. All that came to her mind was yelling out his name. 

He gave her a soft smile and said, “We’ll announce your promotion tomorrow.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

This long day was almost over. And Nicole couldn’t be happier thinking of going back home to her wife and baby. She wanted to squeeze Waverly and kiss her. She wanted to smell Emma’s head after they bathe her tonight. She wanted to crawl into bed and hold Waverly, and forget about the outside world. She wanted their bubble. And soon she was going to get it.

“Haught!” A familiar voice yelled to her from across the station and she couldn’t help the smile on her lips from growing even wider.

“Earp!” she yelled back to her sister-in-law as she made her way closer.

“I need a favor,” Wynonna started when she reached her destination by Nicole’s desk.

“You always do.” Nicole teased her. “What is it, Wyn? If it involves Pussy Willows and/or something that’s going to piss off my wife, I'm going to have to pass.”

“None of those.” Wynonna squinted her eyes at her best friend and put her hand on her chest dramatically, looking hurt from her words. “Seriously, Haughty. Have some faith in me.”

“Okay, then I'm all ears. What do you need?” Nicole asked her and started walking towards the exit with Wynonna close beside her.

“I need you to pick up Alice from daycare and take her home.” Wynonna said and stopped in her tracks, looking down at her feet.

“Of course,” Nicole said softly and nodded. She sensed that Wynonna was feeling uncomfortable to ask her, but she had no idea why. It’s not her first time picking up Alice. She actually really liked doing it. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I just feel bad, you know?” Wynonna started walking again, not wanting to make Nicole late.

“Why? I’m happy to do it.” Nicole replied and out her hand on Wynonna shoulder to comfort her.

“Yeah, I know that. But I feel bad for working so late all of the time. I know she needs me and I hate that I'm stuck here but we have a really good lead on Bobo and I just can’t miss this opportunity, and I feel like such a bad mother for not picking her up,”

“Hey.” Nicole cut her rambling and tightened her grip on her shoulder. “You’re doing the best you can. We all are.” She smiled softly at her as they reached Nicole’s car. Wynonna only nodded in response and gave her a soft smile. “And I’m here for you. Day and night.”

“No wonder my sister fell for your charms. You know how to talk to a woman Haught.” Wynonna winked at her.

“I do my best,” Nicole couldn’t help the smug look on her face that made Wynonna chuckle. Before she got into her car she gave Wynonna a tight hug to assure her she got this.

Nicole started her drive to Alice’s daycare and she had to admit she was excited to pick up her niece. She already had a child seat in the back of her car for moments like these. She loved Alice as if she was her own.

When she walked into the daycare at exactly 4:30 pm, she spotted her niece sitting by the dollhouse, surrounded by kids her age. Nicole chuckled at the sight in front of her. Because of course she’d be the center of attention. That little princess was like a magnet, to adults and kids.

“Hi, officer Haught-Earp. It’s nice to see you today.” Mrs. Mackenzie already recognized her from all of the times she picked her niece up. Usually it happened after Nicole’s shift at work so she was always in her uniform. She never missed the curios looks and awed gazes from the other kids in daycare. And she knew deep down that it made Alice proud to know that the ‘brave police officer’ was there to pick _her_ up.

“Please, call me Nicole.” She smiled at her and moved her eyes to Alice again, who already saw her standing by the doorway and her face lit up.

“Auntie Cole!” She screamed and ran to Nicole who caught her in her arms and picked her up.

“Hey there, Baby girl.” Nicole kissed her forehead and Alice nuzzled her head into Nicole’s neck as her aunt hugged her protectively. “I missed you.” She peppered her face with kisses and enjoyed the sound of Alice’s giggles.

Alice cupped both of Nicole’s cheeks to stop her kissing. She had a huge smile on her face. “Missed you.” She said with her tiny hands still on her aunt’s face. By the time their little moment was over, Mrs. Mackenzie handed Nicole the toddler’s tiny bag. Nicole softly thanked her and put Alice down back on the floor.

“Ready to go, baby?” Nicole asked her niece, but before Alice answered her. She ran clumsily to one of the small desks in the daycare and grabbed a piece of paper that was rested on top of it.

“For Emmy,” she said shyly once she got back to stand close to Nicole’s long legs.

“What’s that?” Nicole asked her as she knelt down to see her properly. She took the drawing from Alice’s hands and examined it carefully. There was nothing actually painted on it, but more like a bunch scattered colors. After all, that’s the best you can expect from a kid the age of Alice. But Nicole thought it was absolutely lovely, and she couldn’t control the wide smile that appeared on her face. “It’s beautiful, honey. She’s gonna love it!” Nicole cheered and kissed Alice’s cheek before she stood up straight and picked her up again, positioning her on her left hip.

“It was nice to see you, Mrs. Mackenzie.”

“You too, Nicole. Have a great day.”

After Nicole walked out of the daycare with Alice in her hands, she put her down in her car seat and checked three times to see that she tied her up correctly and securely. She felt her phone buzz in her back pocket and took it out quickly, smiling at her phone when she saw who was calling her.

“Hey, baby.” Nicole said and carefully closed the back door of the car, before she walked fast to the driver’s side and got in.

“Hey cutie.” She heard Waverly’s voice on the other side of the call. Her voice was quiet and soft and Nicole knew she was probably very tired. “Are you on your way home?”

“Almost. I picked Alice up from daycare and she’s been a very good girl today, so I thought I’d take her for ice cream.” Nicole explained, looking at Alice from the review mirror and she chuckled softly to the sight of Alice’s eyes open wide at the mention of ice cream. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah of course. Emma is sleeping, so I'm good for now.” Waverly said, she let out a chuckle and made Nicole smile. “Anyways, I’ll see you guys at home. Kiss Alice for me.” Waverly cut the conversation short.

“Okay I will.”  When Nicole ended the call she couldn’t help but feel that something was off with Waverly. At first she thought it was exhaustion, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt like something was bothering her.

The ride to the Ben & Jerry’s store was a bit quiet. Nicole was wrapped up in her thoughts but she did listen to Alice mumble things to herself as she looked out the window. Finally they reached their destination and after Nicole shut the engine off she went around the car to take Alice.

“Okay, sweetie. We’re here.” Nicole said and she scooped the toddler in her arms and closed the car door with her butt. “One scoop, okay?” she kissed her forehead gently and walked them to the store.

Nicole got Alice her ice cream and sat down in one of the boots with Alice sitting on her lap. She slowly fed her the cold dessert, which Alice clearly enjoyed. Usually she’d let her _try_ to eat on her own. But this time she really wanted to keep the mess to a minimum.

After singing ‘itsy bitsy spider’ and ‘old MacDonald had a farm’ as well as a bunch of other songs, it was time for them to head home. Nicole wiped Alice’s face, and peppered her face with kisses making her giggle again.

But then something broke their happy bubble. Nicole looked out the window of the store and for a second she could swear she saw her mom passing by. Her heart sank.   _You must be imagining._ She thought to herself as she shook her head. It took her a few more seconds to come back to reality, and when she saw Alice rub her eyes she figured it was time to go before Alice would fall asleep on her.

“Okay baby, let’s get you home for your nap.” She kissed Alice’s forehead one last time and put her down so she could walk beside her.

On their way home Alice fell asleep in her child seat so the ride was very silent, only the radio was playing softly in the background and Nicole found herself getting lost in her thoughts again. It has been a long day for her. And when she saw the homestead appearing in front of her, she felt the air flowing into her lungs again.

Nicole parked her car next to Waverly’s jeep like she always does, and took a sleeping Alice in her arms as she climbed the few steps leading to the front door, but before she could reach the handle, the door opened and her favorite human being appeared.

Waverly let out a soft chuckle and took a few steps forward to take Alice from Nicole’s hands.

“Someone had too much fun.” Waverly teased and walked over to the living room so she could put the toddler down on the couch next to Emma’s bassinet. Two sleeping babies. They totally got this whole parenting thing.

Nicole glanced at her sleeping Emma in the bassinet and couldn’t help the smile on her face. But soon her wife dragged her out of the room and into the kitchen.

Waverly turned around and launched herself onto Nicole, kissing her hard. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer. Nicole was a bit surprised by the gesture but quickly copied Waverly’s grip and kissed her back.

When they pulled away from each other, noses still brushing. Waverly let out a loud breath and buried her face in Nicole’s neck, as she smelled her familiar scent.

“God, I missed you so much.” Waverly mumbled onto her skin. She had a long and exhausting day. She handled it like the Earp that she was, but ever since her encounter with Nicole’s mom, all she wanted to do was to hug her wife and hold her.

“I missed you too.” Nicole whispered back and kissed her hair, enjoying the smell of shampoo fill her lungs. “How was your day?” she pushed Waverly’s shoulders gently so she could look into her eyes.

“Long.” Waverly chuckled, “But we have a very sleepy baby. When she’s not crying, of course.” They both laughed and enjoyed the little moment of being together, just the two of them, silently staring into one another’s eyes.

Nicole’s cupped Waverly’s cheeks and kissed her softly one more time. “You’re beautiful.” She whispered.

“Oh come on. You need to get your eyes tested.” Waverly said and pulled away, turning around to start making dinner. She opened the upper cabinet and took out a bag of pasta.

“Why do you do that every time I compliment you?” Nicole asked, a little hurt from Waverly’s reaction.

“Do what? I’m not doing anything.” Waverly replied, with her back still facing her wife.

“Yes you are. A simple ‘thank you’ will do.” Nicole crossed her arms on her chest and gave Waverly a challenging look. 

“I’m a mess, Nic. I'm fat and I smell like baby vomit. My nipples hurt and the last thing I feel right now, is beautiful.” Waverly finally turned around to find Nicole staring confusedly at her. The last thing she saw coming was Waverly’s outburst.

“Well I don’t care what you feel like. I'm telling you what my eyes see.” Nicole said, a half smile on her lips. There was a moment of silence in the room, before Nicole’s smile grew bigger, into her full on dimple smile.

Waverly looked at her, and slowly her face expression copied the one on Nicole’s face. Before either of them even noticed, they were both laughing in the middle of the kitchen. This little argument could have quickly turned into a fight, but the topic was so silly, that they both knew it’s better to just laugh it out.

Nicole took two steps forward and rested her hands on Waverly’s waist. “I’ll make dinner tonight.” She saw Waverly open her mouth to protest but she continued before Waverly had a chance to say anything. “You go and relax. Preferably shower.” Nicole teased her and winked.

“Nic, I have to tell you something.” Waverly ignored her teasing and got serious for a moment, thinking back to when Maggie showed up in their house this morning. They were in a good mood today, and Waverly felt like the worse person on earth for having to bring the mood down. Nicole would be upset and she knew that. Everything that’s happened between Nicole and her parents got her upset. But she has to tell her. She has to.

“I have something to tell you too! I have the most exciting news ever!” Nicole cheered; her eyes were glowing with excitement. Waverly could only smile at her as she tried to cover up her nervousness.

“Oh,” Waverly opened and closed her mouth a few times, considering what she should say.

“But it can wait.” Nicole smiled, “Go have some alone time and relax. We can talk about everything later.” Nicole moved her hands and placed them on Waverly’s shoulders, squeezing tightly as she kissed her forehead.  “I’ll make dinner. And don’t worry, I won’t burn the kitchen down.”

“Is it going to be vegan?” Waverly asked and let Nicole guide her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

“Unfortunately.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

“Nedley said he’ll announce Nicole’s promotion tomorrow.” Waverly said, her voice low and heavy. She was sitting on the porch with Wynonna as they drank tea. After dinner Gus and Doc volunteered to clean up and Nicole excused herself so she could finally shower and get cleaned up.

It’s been a long day for all of them. Nicole was torn between the excitement of becoming sheriff and being terrified for what’s to come. Of course she didn’t show any of those struggles to Waverly, all she did was glow when she told her about the promotion. She didn’t mention the case, or the stakeout that Nedley was going to tonight.

“Geez, Waverly. Those are horrible news. I can see why you're so bummed.” Wynonna teased her and took a small sip from her warm drink. Waverly could only smile and kick her leg softly.

“I just couldn’t tell her. I wanted to. But I couldn’t ruin her excitement.” Waverly brushed a hand through her hair and exhaled loudly.

“Tell her what?” Wynonna looked at her confused.

“Her mom was here this morning.” Waverly looked away, drinking her tea. She was scared for Wynonna’s reaction, since they both knew how protective Wynonna gets when it comes to anyone of her sisters.

“What? Are you kidding??”

Waverly only shook her head as a reply. There was a moment of dead silence between them. Either of them knew what to say. Wynonna did feel her anger rising, and the blood in her veins start to boil. _How dare this woman show up here after the last time._

“What did she say?” Wynonna asked, her eyes still wide.

“She said that she left her father, and that she was sorry. She said that she’d do anything to earn Nicole’s forgiveness.”

“That bitch got some nerves if she thinks she can just show up her-”

“Wynonna,” Waverly cut her. “You're not helping.”

“Sorry,” Wynonna apologized and shook her head. “This whole thing just gets me all worked up. Anyway, I’m hoping you told her that she can go fuck herself.”

“I didn’t. I didn’t really say anything. I just listened.” Waverly put her mug down on the small table in front of her and adjusted the blanket that was on her shoulders before she leaned back further on the swing. “She looked so sad, and broken.”

“She will be sad and broken after I'm done with her.” Wynonna mumbled to herself but Waverly heard every word.

“Again, not helping.” Waverly gave her a warning look before she continued talking. “I let her hold Emma.”

“I’m sorry, _what_??” Wynonna snapped and got up from where she was sitting. If this was the way Wynonna reacted to her little encounter with Maggie, she can’t even imagine how Nicole would react.

“I felt bad for her. I don’t know. We finally had everything fall into place. Emma is healthy. I am healthy. Nicole’s getting the promotion she always wanted.” Waverly had a few tears threatening to escape and the familiar sting in her throat. But she kept it all in. Wynonna could read her like an open book. She saw how difficult this was to Waverly. So she sat back down next to her sister and put her arm around her shoulder.   How am I going to tell her about this?” Waverly whispered, leaning into Wynonna’s embrace. “She was so happy today. You should have seen how excited she was. I can’t just throw this at her.”

“Tell her when you find the right time.” Wynonna said, her voice calmer this time, and she rubbed soothing circles on Waverly’s back to comport her.

Waverly knew she’s going to have to tell Nicole about her mother. And maybe even fight her about it. What she didn’t know was that Nicole showered as fast as she could tonight, in order to go out and sit with them on the porch.

What she didn’t know was that Nicole stopped by the doorway when she heard Waverly mention her mother.

What she didn’t know was that Nicole heard every single word in their conversation.

Nicole took a few steps backwards; feeling like something punched her in her gut. _Not only did she let her into my house, but she also let her enjoy the feeling of holding Emma in her hands._ Nicole took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. She could have gone out and confronted her wife. She could have gone out to tell Waverly that she heard everything.

But instead, she run up the stairs back to her room. She quickly changed back into her uniform. And as she did she took her phone from the nightstand and called the only person that she thought she could call.

“Hey, Ned. Send me the location. I'm on my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters coming your way soon so stay tuned.
> 
> Leave a comment! 
> 
> Okay, love you, bye!


	21. One, two, three, breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Pls do not kill me after you read this chapter. Pls remember that I love you. 
> 
> A special shout out to my fantastic, wonderful, amazing, talented Beta!! @HLGumbs I absolutely adore you. Thank you for always pushing me to the limit, and thank you for making this story so much better! ;)
> 
> I really hope you'll like this chapter. And THANK YOU all for joining this ride with me. 
> 
> Here ya go!

Nicole looked down at the blood on her shirt. She placed her hand on the left side of her abdomen, the room was spinning and when she brought her hand closer to her face to look at the blood she couldn’t see clearly.

There was no pain, but no air in her lungs either. She felt like she was suffocating. She heard the gun shot repeating in her brain. Her ears rang from the loud sound. When she closed her eyes all she could see were the eyes of the man who shot her, even though she was dizzy and the world was spinning, she saw his eyes very clearly.

All she knew was that she was alone on the floor, her shirt full of blood, and that her wife was going to kill her.

 

**-Two Hours earlier-**

 

“Hey, Ned. Send me the location. I'm on my way.”

 “What the hell has gotten into you?” Nedley asked her, his voice was angry and Nicole heard from his tone that he was worried.

“I wanna help,”

“Stop with this nonsense, Nicole. We’ve talked about this.” She heard Nedley whisper on the other side of the line; she was already dressed and now she only had to write a note to Waverly saying that she had to rush back into work and that she was sorry. Nicole didn’t want to face Waverly right now. She just wanted to get away and clear her head. A normal person would go out on a calming walk but she’s not a normal person. She’s a cop and what calms her down is to distract herself completely.

“Nedley, you said it yourself. The time has come. You can’t protect me anymore. So just send me the goddamn location already!” Nicole was overwhelmed from all of the emotions that flooded her mind. She didn’t want to snap at Nedley. Everything that he ever did for her was because he loved her like a daughter but she needs to prove to heself, and to Nedley that she can do this. She’s going to become sheriff very soon. She brushed a hand through her hair and put the note she was done writing on Waverly’s pillow.

“The light house near St. James Street. We’re in the black van. Few steps into the woods and you’ll see us. Come quietly and leave your car three blocks from here.”

Nicole let out a long loud breath as she pushed the ‘end call’ button; her heart was beating into her rib cage, this was the most dangerous case she has ever been a part of and she’s dealt with _demons!_ Demons and supernatural shit. This should feel like a piece of cake for her, but it wasn’t. She wasn’t going to be supporting Wynonna and her magical gun. No. She was going to be front and center.  She took a few more deep breaths trying to calm her nerves down.

Her steps were heavy as she went down the stairs, but she tried to be as quiet as she could in order to not be noticed. She glanced into the living room from the doorway and looked at the bassinet. Her _daughter_ was sleeping in there. She couldn’t see her face but she didn’t move any closer either. Doc and Gus were in the living room on the couch and her mission was not to be seen so she tip-toed around the squeaky floor board because she knew that she wouldn’t be able to lie to the people she loved and she knew that they would make her stay home.

She walked fast to the back door fast, thankful that she chose to park her cruiser on the side tonight. She does that sometimes when she knows that everyone is coming home for dinner. And between Doc’s pink car, Waverly’s jeep, Wynonna’s truck and Gus’s new ford, the driveway could get very crowded.

Before she got in to the driver’s side on her cruiser she stopped. For a second she thought about turning back, changing to pajamas and crawling into bed. _Why am I even doing this?_ She thought to herself. _I don’t have to go there._

She knew deep down that her judgment was not at all clear right now. She was tired from the long day she had, she was mad at her mother for even daring to show up here and talk to Waverly behind her back and she was furious that Waverly didn’t tell her about any of this. She was scared of becoming sheriff and the pressure was killing her. Who wouldn’t be scared of something like that? Nicole knew what she was worth and she sure as hell believed in herself. But these are big shoes that she’s stepping into. On the other hand, maybe doing this was a way for her to show herself that she can do it. That she’s strong enough.

She opened the door and climbed in. As she adjusted the review mirror to look at herself, she slapped her cheek a few times. “Get it together, Haught. You can do this.” Even though she said those words to motivate her and clam her down. The real words that rushed through her mind were _If you go out there, you may never come back. Think about Emma._ God, Emma.

Nicole shook her head and started the engine going. Before she had any more time to debate and dwell on it. She was on her way.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

It didn’t take her a lot of time to reach the van. She quietly walked over to the door and knocked three times. After a few short seconds the door opened slightly and she was pulled from her shirt into the truck with the door slamming shut behind her. Nedley sat on one side of the van and he had a pair of binocularsin his hands. Tim and Max were there too. One of them sat in the back and the other sat in the driver’s seat looking through his own pair of binoculars. They were both so focused on what they were doing; it even looked like they didn’t give a fuck about her being there.

Nicole looked at Nedley and wanted to explain herself as she fixed her shirt and straightened it. “I want to help.” Was all she could think about saying.

“That’s bullshit, Nic. As far as I know you just had a fight with Waverly and wanted to get away.”

“That’s not true!” Nicole said harshly but she kept her voice down. It was more of an angry whisper. “I’m here because I want to help. I’m game, okay?”

Nedley didn’t respond to her, instead he brought his eyes back to look through the glasses and she took advantage of the situation to continue talking.

“I can do this. I promise.” Nicole whispered and put her hand on Nedley’s arm to get his attention. He looked at her again and gave her a slow nod as he handed her another pair of field glasses to look through.

“We’re searching for any kind of movement, inside or outside the house.” Nedley started explaining fast and quietly. “We’ve been tracking this light house for a while now. It was supposed to be abandoned but after a few calls from the neighbors around here who reported strange behavior. All of the facts and details brought us to think that its John Lopez’s new hiding place.”

Nicole nodded and positioned herself to have a good view at the lighthouse. 

They sat there quietly for a few more minutes; Nicole felt the exhaustion fall down on her. It was already after midnight and she had zero rest all day. Her eyes were stinging and threatening to shut down unwillingly. She was at least happy that all three of the men in the van were so focused with their eyes shoved into their glasses that no one noticed her.

“Boss, I think I see something.” Tim broke the silence, and put his glasses down. Turning around in the driver’s seat to look at Nedley.

“What is it?”

“11 o’clock, through the side door. There’s a man standing there.” Tim continued, bringing the glasses back to his eyes.

Nedley got up from where he was sitting and climbed onto the passenger’s side of the car, looking through his binocularsto the direction Tim was pointing at. Without taking his eyes off of the ‘prize’ he said, “That’s definitely him.”

Nicole’s heart started to beat faster in her chest and suddenly she felt very much awake. Maybe it was the adrenaline or maybe it was just the fact the she wanted to get out of the van and run to the opposite direction. She wanted to run back home to Waverly and Emma. But it was too late now, and she can’t back down.

“Is he alone?” Max asked from behind them, getting closer to take a look.

“Looks like it.” Nedley answered.

“What’s the plan, boss?”

Nedley took a deep breath and considered their next move. He looked at all three of them in their eyes and nodded his head. “We wait for him to go back into the house. Nicole and I will take the front door and you guys take the side entrance.”  It looked like he had more to say but nothing came out of his mouth.

“And then what?” Nicole asked. She tried to hide her fear but her voice was shaking.

“We find him. And we arrest him.”

“What if he’s armed?” Max asked from behind Nicole. All of a sudden there was no air in the van and Nicole felt the sweat form on her forehead. She was having trouble breathing and by the sound of Max behind her, he was on the same page as hers. This wasn’t a normal procedure for any of them.

“If, and only _if_ you're lives are in danger. Shoot for the legs, and try not to kill.” Nedley cleared. “But if it comes to a point that it’s either you or him. You kill that mother fucker.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

“One, two, three, breathe. One, two, three, breathe.” Nicole counted her steps, she was loaded with all kinds of weapons as she and Nedley started their quiet walk to the front door of the lighthouse. They ended up waiting a few more minutes before they noticed their target going back into the house, and took it as a queue to start moving. Nedley was walking a few steps back from her. She turned around a few times to see that he was okay, and every time she turned and he nodded at her, she could breathe again. But it would last for only a few seconds.

 

_-Flashback-_

_Nicole turned in her small bed for what felt like the millionth time. She knew she had to wake up in just a few hours and sleep would probably be a good idea for now. But the mattress was stinky and she hasn’t showered in three days. Her whole body was in pain, and she was sweating from the humidity and heat in the room. It was a hot July night, but the weather didn’t stop any of her commanders from working her ass off outside in the sun. From test to test, and from practice to practice, the only thing that kept her spirit from breaking was her desire to become a police officer._

_She cursed her natural being all nice and kind right now. Why on earth would she volunteer to sleep on the top bed? The room was dark and silent. Besides the light snoring from the other sleeping girls she couldn’t hear anything but her loud thoughts. Nicole was only three weeks into her police academy training. And as much as she wanted to be a cop, at moments like these she couldn’t help but wonder why the hell she’s gotten herself into it._

_She turned one more time and felt the bed shake and squeak as she did. She couldn’t help but wonder how this old and rusty thing was keeping up with her weight._

_“Can’t sleep?” the voice from the bottom bed slightly frightened her. She was not expecting anyone to be awake at this moment._

_“No.” she answered softly. Miranda was the one who shared the old and rusty bed with her. She slept beneath her for the past few weeks. So Nicole and her had an immediate connection. Not many would know this, but once you share a bunk bed with someone, you're bonded for life._

_“Come down here.” Miranda said softly after hearing Nicole sigh one more time._

_Nicole did as she was told and carefully climbed down the metal steps of the bed, taking a seat beside Miranda who scooted to make room for Nicole._

_Miranda was a rather smaller woman than Nicole. She had black hair and dark eyes that Nicole had a hard time finding in the dark. She was skinny and short and in Nicole’s thoughts she even looked breakable. But through their time in training she witnessed Miranda being nothing but a badass, because being a cop was never really a matter of size, it was a state of mind._

_“What’s wrong?” Miranda whispered._

_“Nothing really,” Nicole lied. “Just can’t get sleep.”_

_“Come on, Red. I know we don’t know each other that long, but you're bad at lying. You're face is like an open book.”_

_“How can you see my face?” Nicole challenged her. If she was haven’t a hard time seeing her, there was no way Miranda could see her face expressions. The room was darker than an endless cave. Nicole definitely didn’t see the foot that just kicked her after her snarky comment. “Ow,” she winced._

_“Good thing you didn’t see that coming. Now spill.”_

_“I don’t know.” Nicole considered her words. If she was being honest, she didn’t even know what she was feeling. “Do you ever regret, you know, coming here?” she whispered._

_“Sometimes. When we have to clean the toilets.” Miranda chuckled quietly and made Nicole smile._

_“I knew what I was getting into when I came here. But this is so much different from what I expected… it’s much worse.” Nicole explained. She didn’t want to seem weak. After all, she didn’t know Miranda that well, and opening up to her felt weird. But on the other hand, she really had no one else to talk to._

_“Are you scared?” Miranda asked her. And Nicole could hear in her soft voice that she really did care about her. Maybe under all of her badass she was actually feeling the same way._

_“A little.” Nicole admitted. Miranda couldn’t see her, but she looked down at her fingers and played with them nervously._

_“I get scared too.” Miranda whispered back. “But do you wanna know a secret?” she moved her hand to search for Nicole’s hand. When she reached her she squeezed tightly. “Everytime I'm scared, I count to three, and then I breathe. It helps me calm down, and when I focus on my breathing… I can think more clearly.” Nicole listened to her talk but when she felt another squeeze on her hand, she searched for Miranda’s eyes again. “Here, try it with me.”_

_“What-?” Nicole tried to protest. She felt silly counting out loud in the middle of the night._

_“Go on. Just do it.” She pushed her. Nicole already felt bad for keeping her awake, so she might as well just do it. “Go on,”_

_“One, two, three, breathe.” She took a breath and she couldn’t sense Miranda smiling next to her. When she didn’t say anything, she took it as a sign to keep going. “One, two, three, breathe.”_

_“Good, now close your eyes.”_

_“Mira-” Nicole tried to protest again but with no luck._

_“Do it.”_

_Nicole shook her head but she did as she was told. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing as she counted. “One, two, three, breathe. One, two, three, breathe.”_

_As she counted a few more times, she felt her muscles relax and the tension on her shoulders slowly leaving her. The air running in her lungs made her head clearer and she felt stronger even._

_But her counting was stopped by the sound of loud yelling coming from the hallway. Before she could think of anything else to say, the light in the room turned on and she jumped from Miranda’s bed._

_“Get up! All of you!” she recognized her commander’s voice from miles away. He had a deep and loud voice. Even though Nicole figured he was only a few years older than her, she felt so tiny beside him._

_“I said get up!!” he screamed, walking further into the room. All of the girls around Nicole got up quickly and put their shoes on. They had to sleep in uniform for moments like these exactly. The only thing left for them to do in order to be ready was to put their shoes on. Nicole looked around the room and saw scared and tired faces. Ones that matched hers. She shuffled quickly and reached for her shoes that were rested near the bed._

_“Around the academy are scattered commanders.” He started, with his voice loud just like before. Even though they were all standing around him, he was still yelling. Nicole’s ears hurt and she felt her heart start to pound fast again. “You're job is to find them. Commanders wearing blue are civilians. Hurt and in need of your care. Commanders wearing red are the ones you're after. Find them! If they find you, you're staying here for three weekends straight. You’ll go in pairs! Am I clear?!”_

_“Yes, sir!” they all screamed in unison. Nicole didn’t know if it was her exhaustion taking over her body, the fact that she was dirty, or the fact that she didn’t want to stay in this hellhole for three weekends straight. But her heart was pounding fast in her chest. She felt her palms start to sweat and the heat rise up to her face._

_“Nicole,” Miranda turned her around to look at her. “One, two, three,”_

_“Breathe.” Nicole finished firmly. She felt her chest rise with pride and new courage that filled her body. “Let’s go. We’ve got this.”_

 

 

 

“One, two, three, breathe.”

It was silent, so silent that she could hear her heart beating in her chest like it was not enough that she had to feel it. _One, two, three, breathe. One, two, three, breathe._ They were getting closer to the door and she turned to look at Nedley one more time. Something was weird in the way he looked and she couldn’t figure out why. He looked puffier, fatter even. But then it hit her. _Shit._ She stopped in her tracks. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

She turned around to look at him completely. They were so close to the door by now that turning back would be just stupid. He looked at her worriedly, looking confused by the fact that she stopped. When their eye’s met Nicole considered her next move. She can either tell him that she forgot to put on her bulletproof vest, or she could carry on like nothing’s wrong. She knew that if she told him, he would send her back. And taking that walk to the van again makes is another chance of them getting caught. Not to mention the fact that Nedley would be left alone with no backup.

“What is it?” He whispered to her, as quietly as he could.

Nicole could only point at her chest and shake her head. The face that Nedley made after everything clicked together was something she would never ever be able to forget. He was petrified. He noticed Nicole was thinner than usual, meaning that she has no protection what’s so even under her clothes. His eyes widened in fear and he grabbed her hand to pull her closer.

“Go back.” Nedley whispered, his voice was shaking and he could barely even say those two short words. “Get back to the van, now.” He ordered her.

Nicole looked into his scared eyes but before she could say anything further, the light in the second floor of the house turned on. Someone was definitely in there and they were so close to ending this fucked up case. She shrugged his hand off of her arm and turned back towards the door, walking faster this time.

“Nicole, get back here.” Nedley whispered through gritted teeth. Nicole was breaking every single protocol at this very moment. Going into a ‘battle field’ with no protection what’s so ever. And going against her boss’s orders. Nedley has never seen Nicole act so foolishly before. He tried calling her name a few more times but when he followed her into the house, she was already out of his sight.

The lighthouse was huge. It had at least 4 floors and a basement. _No wonder he chose to hide in here._ She thought. But she knew that the light that she saw was on the second floor. Now she just needs to find the stairs.

She walked around, getting lost in the endless hallways and rooms. But she couldn’t find any path that leads to the upper part of the lighthouse. She walked slowly, with her weapon in her hands, pointing at any direction she was heading to. _Bingo._ She found the stairs finally.

As she walked up, she tried to shut her mind from all of the pictures that blinded her sight. Emma’s smile. Waverly’s messy hair when she wakes up in the morning. The feeling of Waverly’s touch burning through her skin every time she touches her. Pictures of her family sitting together at the homestead, laughing at something Jeremy said.

Even if she did turn around, by the time she finds the exit, she could be dead. The best way to deal with this is to find that fucker and arrest him. She feels tears form in her eyes and mess up her eyesight. But she keeps on walking. She’s already at the second floor and she’s making her way through it, searching for that lighted room she saw from outside of the house. She wonders where Nedley is. She wonders how mad he’ll be at her when they’re out of here. _If_ she makes it out of here.

Letting him go alone was never an option. And neither was going back to the car and risking blowing up their cover. Her new plan was to find John Lopez, and catch John Lopez. That way she could save Nedley, who is probably inside looking for her. That way she could save herself.

The sweat was rolling down her cheeks by now and her breaths were too loud for her liking. She entered a long hallway. She swore she was already looking in that one, but then again, everything looked so alike. This hallway was different because at the end of it was a room with light. Like the one she was looking for. She walked slowly, like she was stepping on eggshells.

When she reached the room she took another deep breath and closed her eyes. She finally gathered the rest of the strength she had in her and with her arms pointing out, she walked in.

The room was empty, except for the office chair that was in the middle of the room. It was a big chair and it was facing the other direction. She couldn’t see if there was anyone sitting on it.

She drew her gun in her hands, “I know you're sitting there. I suggest you turn around with your arms up.” She said firmly. Nicole might have been scared on the inside and she was very much close to peeing her pants. But Nicole was good at her job. She was the best damn police officer in Purgatory, not to mention the whole country too.

The chair started to turn and that’s when she saw his face for the first time. The man who killed dozens of people just this past year. The man who robbed every single bank in this town and never left a mark behind him.

His eyes where shinning like diamonds and Nicole felt herself get hypnotized by the power he had. He had scars on his face from all of the people who tried to capture him but never could. He looked exactly like the pictures in the file she read this morning. He was smiling as he played with his own gun, and she could see his golden teeth blind her slightly.

“Nicole Haught, is it?” he chuckled. “Or should I say, Nicole Haught- _Earp_?” his chuckle turned into a full on loud laugh after seeing the confused look on her face. Nicole couldn’t bring herself to say anything else, she just stood there with her pistol pointed at him and couldn’t bare the way that he said her name. “Newlywed, new mom. You know. That whole kind of shit.” He continued.

When Nicole didn’t say anything he took it as a chance to continue talking. “You’re probably wondering how I know so much about you.”

Nicole took a step forward and moved her index finger to rest on the trigger. She didn’t know why she wasn’t making a move already. She can’t just shoot him in the head. And he won’t let her arrest him obviously. Her best option was to shoot him in the leg to slow him down. But she stayed still other than that. Maybe deep down she was actually curious to know how come he knew so much about her.

“Whoa, whoa.” He pointed his own gun at her. Drawing in slowly. “Hold your horses, honey. We’re having a conversation here.”

“It’s not a conversation if I don’t want to hear it.” Nicole said through gritted teeth and she squinted her eyes at him. She tried to ignore the fact that there was a loaded gun pointing at her and the man who’s holding it would shoot her without blinking.

“Let’s just say I’ve been doing some research myself.” He laughed again. “What? Do you think you're the only ones who are allowed to track me down?” he got up from his chair and Nicole took a step back, but other than that she stayed strong in front of him. “I’ve been doing a little bit of tracking myself. Waverly seems like a lovely girl.”

 

“Shut up.” She said. But it only made him chuckle.

“Oh and sweet, sweet Emma. How cute is she?” his smile was something Nicole couldn’t bare anymore.

“Don’t talk about them.” Nicole said coldly and took that step forward, getting closer to him. Hearing those names come out of his mouth made her blood boil under her skin. She felt her temperature rising and knew that it was his way of getting into her head. She wasn’t going to let him do that.

“You know for a man who just finished his career you have a lot of nerves.” Nicole talked back. Probably wasn’t a good idea to piss him off. But she sure as hell wanted t show him she’s the boss now. “You're done, Lopez. Don’t you get that?”

“No, honey. You're the one’s whose done.” The smile on his face was gone and Nicole figured she’s managed to get to him with her words.  “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have to find Nedley and the others. You know, so I could kill them. Just like I have to kill you. It’s a shame though. I really liked you.”

The next thing Nicole heard was two gunshots before she fell to the ground.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

“Waverly, calm down. I'm sure she’s okay.”

“She left a note, Gus. A fucking note!” Waverly was pacing back and forth in her bedroom while Gus sat on the edge of the bed with a very much awake Emma in her hands. “She’s never done that before. If she had to leave, why didn’t she just tell me that?”

“Maybe she didn’t have the time.” Gus tried to reason with her as she switched Emma’s position from one side to the other.

“Stop trying to defend her. This is a shitty move and you know it,”

“Watch your language.” Gus warned her and looked at the calm baby in her hands. Emma looked like she couldn’t care less about what was going on. But of course it was just because she was a baby.

“I'm sorry.” Waverly said, stopping her pacing as she went to take Emma from Gus’s hands. “What if something happened to her? I can’t deal with any more drama.” She kissed Emma’s head and smelled her hair, letting it calm her down.

“I’m sure that everything is just fine, baby girl.” Gus cheered and stood up, it was late and her own tiredness was taking over her body. She was about to go to sleep when Waverly rushed her into her bedroom to show her the sketchy note she found.

Before either of them could say anything, Waverly’s phone started to ring on the nightstand. They both froze in their places, only Emma’s soft gurgling was heard inside the room.

Waverly didn’t make any sign of movement, so after a long stare at one another, Gus made her way to the ringing phone.

“It’s Nedley.” She said, feeling the panic start to bubble in her own stomach. Waverly sat down on the bed, hiding her face in Emma’s tiny neck like she was scared to even open her eyes. “Hello,” Gus answered the phone but kept looking at Waverly. “What do you mean?? She was _what_?” Gus’s eyes widened more and more with every word that came out of her mouth. But the whole time she kept her eyes fixed on Waverly. Where is she now... Okay… Yes, yes. We’ll be right there. Th-Thank you sheriff.” 

Gus ended the call moved her gaze from Waverly down at her feet, “Nicole’s in the hospital. She’s been shot.” She felt like she was chocking on her words. But what she needed right now was to stay strong. For Waverly’s sake. She won’t, _she can’t_ break down now.

“Oh my god.” Waverly whispered, she got up from where she was sitting. She stayed like that for a few seconds. Letting the words sink into her brain. She heard the words ‘Nicole’ and ‘hospital’ in the same sentence and her mind went blank. What jolted her out of her thoughts was her baby’s movement in her hands. When she remembered where she was, she got up and gave Gus the baby before she went to get dressed as fast as she could. “Oh my god. Oh my god,” she mumbled to herself as she paced. Only now realizing what she’d just been told.

“He said that she was going to be okay, Waverly. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself too.” Gus tried to calm her down. But what Waverly didn’t know was that deep down she was battling with her own emotions and worry. She moved her nose and brushed it against Emma’s head. Inhaling her scent as she closed her eyes to push back her tears. Her knees felt wobbly, like they were threatening to break and make her fall to the ground. But she couldn’t fall, and she couldn’t break. Not with Emma in her hands. And not with a panicking Waverly in the room.

“I can’t calm down! I can’t!” she took off her nightshirt and changed into a t-shirt and some jeans. “She better be okay, because I’m going to be the one to kill her! I knew something was wrong! I knew it!”

Waverly kept raising her voice, causing Emma to start crying in Gus’s arms. Gus started bouncing her up and down to calm her but with Waverly still pacing and yelling, there was really nothing she could do.

“Stop it, you're making her fuss. _Please_ just stop yelling.” Gus pleaded, her tears already forming in her eyes with concern for the redhead. Of course she can’t judge Waverly’s reaction, but her panic was making it hard for her to keep her cool.

“What the hell is going on here?! You’ll wake up Alice with your screaming!” A very ‘not anymore’ sleeping Wynonna appeared in the doorway with a very much annoyed look on her face.

“Wyn, I need you to stay here with the kids, okay? I have some milk ready in the fridge. Emma needs to eat in the next half an hour and then she’ll probably go to sleep for at least three hours.” Waverly started to explain as she went to the dresser and got a bag, filling it with clean clothes - for her and for her wife. She worked fast, not letting any emotion get the best of her. She tried not to think about it too much. All she knew was that she was needed in the hospital ASAP.

“Hold on a second,” Wynonna walked further into the room, taking the crying Emma from Gus’s hands. “What the hell is going on?”

“Nicole’s hurt. She’s in the hospital. Gus and I have to go there and there’s no time to ask questions so please just _shut up!_ ” Waverly snapped and her body was shaking. She brushed her two hands through her hair and exhaled loudly. Emma has stopped crying. Instead they all just looked at her. Confused and concerned.

“What do you mean she’s hurt?!” Wynonna asked through gritted teeth, her voice raising slightly. She was a little taken aback from Waverly’s outburst. She loved Nicole just as much and it was her goddamn right to know what’s happening with her best friend. “What happened??”

Waverly only looked at her and shook her head. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t have any answers.

“Screw this! I'm going with you.”

“Wynonna, please” Waverly pleaded, and extended her hand to rest it on Wynonna’s arm. The one that was holding Emma. “please.” Waverly’s voice was soft and low. Right now, dealing with Wynonna was the last thing she needed. “I need you to s-stay here. Please.” Her voice broke, but she left her hand on Wynonna’s arm. After a few seconds, her sister’s face softened and she nodded slowly.

Gus walked over to where Waverly was standing and zipped the bag she was holding. “Let’s go sweetie.”

 

The ride to the hospital was silent. None of them said anything at all. Even though Gus did hear Nedley say that Nicole would be okay, they didn’t know how badly she’s hurt. Hell he wouldn’t even tell them what happened. Maybe he just said she was okay so they wouldn’t be worried. All she knew was that she’ll calm down once she sees the redhead with her own eyes.

Waverly looked out the window the whole time. She played with her fingers and a few tears rushed down her face but other than that she was keeping it together. Well the best she could anyway.

The last time she was at this hospital she was the happiest she’d ever been. Carrying her newborn baby out of the hospital was something that she’d never forget. She was hoping she wouldn’t have to go anywhere near this hospital ever again. But Waverly isn’t stupid. She knows that Nicole’s job is dangerous. And if she’s being completely honest, she was waiting for a day like this to come.

They reached the hospital and when they walked in Gus spotted Nedley sitting in the waiting area. He wasn’t alone though. There were another two police officers that Waverly recognized from all of the time she’s spent in the BBD office last year. Max and Tim.

“Ned!” Waverly said, crashing into his embrace. “Where is she? What happened?” Waverly wasted no time with showering him with a bunch of questions once they pulled apart.

“She was shot in the left side of her abdomen. She lost a lot of blood but we found her on time. She is in surgery now. The doctor was just here to give an update. He said that they’re almost done.”

Waverly took a deep breath, hearing the words that Nicole was going to be okay did make her feel a little bit calmer, but Nicole was still in pain and Waverly knew how painful a gunshot could be. She did get shot when those assassins came looking for Dolls on the homestead.

“But I don’t understand how this could happen. One minute she’s at home and the next minute she’s laying on a table after getting shot?”

“She came out to help us with this case,” Nedley explained, but he was not making eye contact with Waverly and that made her think he’s keeping something from her. Waverly raised her eyebrow in a questioning look and he figured there’s no way to twist it. “She went in without a bulletproof vest.”

“Your order?” Waverly asked coldly. 

“Hell no!” He defended himself. “I tried to make her listen but,”

“That idiot!” Waverly turned around; not caring about any more of what Nedley has to say. All she wanted to do was find Nicole, kiss her and then smack her across the face.

They ended up waiting longer than Waverly could handle. Sitting in that chair for so long felt like she was born and raised on that chair. She couldn’t help but think about not so long ago, when Nicole sat in this exact waiting room while _she_ was the one in surgery. She must have been so scared and broken. Just like Waverly is feeling right now. Not knowing if the love of your life is okay might be the worse feeling she’s ever felt. In a few hours you can lose everything that you have.

Waverly couldn’t sit any longer. She had to do something with her hands. Or walk somewhere with her feet. Anything that would distract her from all of this.

She started pacing back and forth, moving her hands from her waist to brush her hair and back to her waist. Moving any organ that she could, just to keep moving. As she paced, she didn’t see the upcoming doctor behind her and ended up bumping into him slightly.

“I'm so sorry,” she mumbled, looking up to see who was the person she accidently hit.

“I’m looking for Mrs. Haught.” He said and looked at Waverly.

“That’s me.”

“Your wife is fine, she did lose blood but there was no further damage than that. She’s been out of surgery for about an hour now in ICU and we moved her to a room.”

“Thank you Doctor. Can I see her?”

“Of course, follow me.”

Waverly turned around to give Gus a tight hug. After she asked her to call Wynonna and check on Emma, she turned back and followed the doctor through the white and bright hallway of the hospital.

When she walked in, Nicole was indeed awake. Her eyes were fixed on her standing in the doorway. She looked pale, and weak. But her arms were still perfect and her face was still perfect. And her dimples were still just perfect. Nicole was smiling at the sight of Waverly standing in front of her. A tear escaped her eye and Waverly rushed over to her side so she could wipe the tear from her face.

Nicole held Waverly’s wrist that was cupping her cheek and with her other hand she pulled Waverly’s neck closer so she could crush their lips together. Waverly started crying on her wife’s lips. Letting all of her worries and stress leave her body through their kiss. But when Waverly remembered why they were here in the first place, she didn’t stop herself from biting hard on Nicole’s bottom lip.

“Ow,” Nicole winced.

“You fucking idiot! What the hell where you thinking?!” Waverly took a few steps back so she could see Nicole properly. “You could have died! And don’t even think of giving me the ‘this is my job’ speech. Because that’s all bullshit now!”

“Babe,” Nicole straightened herself a little bit. She tried to say something; anything for that matter but Waverly was not at all done.

“Don’t ‘babe’ me! You selfish asshole! Going in there with no bulletproof vest. How _stupid_ can you be?” Waverly walked back and forth in front of Nicole’s bed, making her very much dizzy. But through the years of being together, Nicole learned to keep the words to a minimum when Waverly was angry like this.

“Waverly, calm down I’m fine.” Nicole wasn’t taking any of her insults seriously. She knew that Waverly was just letting out steam and if she was being honest, she expected nothing less.

“No, I am not going to calm the fuck down! You don’t get it, do you? This is not your life to take! It’s not just you anymore. It’s not even just _you and me_ anymore. We have a daughter, Nicole! A daughter that I can’t raise without you.”

“You think I don’t know that?!” Nicole yelled back at her, with the little strength she still had. She knows that she was wrong, and she knows that she screwed up. The last thing she needs is to hear Waverly say the things that are already sinking in her mind.

“Do you?! Because a mother won’t just run into a building with a Gang boss, _unprotected_! There’s a difference between being a cop, and being an irresponsible one. What the hell has gotten into you? You're not like this!”

“I don’t know,” Nicole looked in her eyes, she’s been trying hard to defend herself, but she knew that there was nothing she could say to make things better. It was best to just tell the truth. “I heard you and Wynonna talking about my mom. I heard what happened.” Nicole saw Waverly’s face expression change at her words. “I was confused and mad. I wanted something to distract me. I don’t know, Waverly. I was tired and I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Clearly.” Waverly brushed her hand through her hair, turning around with her back to Nicole as she took a deep breath. She was mad at Nicole, so mad at her. For giving up on her so quickly. What if Nicole wasn’t so lucky tonight? What if Waverly would have gotten a different kind of call tonight?

Waverly felt like screaming at her, and yelling at her a little more. She had more steam to blow out. But before she could do that, there was a soft knock on the door. Waverly cursed herself once she remembered where they were. People from outside of this hospital room must have heard everything she said. She wasn’t really watching her voice.

The door opened. Nedley and Gus were at the doorway. Nicole nodded her head to signal that they can come in. she was so thankful for the distraction, because if she had to face Waverly a little longer, she honestly doesn’t know what she would have done.

“Hi Nic,” Gus walked over to her side of the bed, and held Nicole’s hand tightly. “You gave us a little scare.” Gus chuckled. Nicole could see the concern painted across her face. She couldn’t help but wonder how Gus keeps it together all of the time. When all of her ‘kids’ are constantly in danger.

“I’m sorry.” Nicole whispered to her. She gave her a small smile and looked over to where Waverly was standing. Waverly didn’t want to make eye contact with her at all. Instead she looked anywhere but at her.

“Nedley.” Nicole said softly. She knew she would have to take some fire from his side too. With Waverly’s anger she could manage, but disappointing Nedley would probably be the most awful thing she’s ever done.

When Nedley didn’t say anything. Gus took a step back from the bed to give Nedley and Nicole some space. Waverly took a seat in the chair that was in the back of the room and watched the scene in front of her.

“I’m glad you're okay,” Nedley said and finally made eye contact with the redhead.

“There were two shots fired, Ned. But only one bullet went through me,” Nicole looked at him. Gus and Waverly clearly didn’t have a clue what she was talking about. But Nedley understood where she was going with this.

He gave her a slow nod, and she exhaled loudly. “You shot him.” He nodded again. “At the same time he shot you. You shot him. Because he was wounded he couldn’t go too far. We arrested him before he could escape.”

“Oh my god,” Nicole threw her head back onto the pillow behind her. She felt like she could suddenly breathe better. She had a feeling that she was the one who shot the second bullet. But she didn’t know for sure. Hearing Nedley say that they got him made her feel better. At least it wasn’t all for nothing.

“If you ever pull a stunt like this again, I swear to god-”

“I won’t. I promise.” Nicole cut him before he could finish the sentence and reached out to take his hand in hers. When he gave her a little squeeze and even a little smile, she couldn’t help her own smile forming on her lips.

When she looked over to Waverly once again, the brunette was looking at her feet and playing with her fingers. Nicole knew that it would take a lot longer and harder to make Waverly forgive her.

 But she’s willing to do anything it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, my friends. Thanks again for reading! :)
> 
> Your comments are always welcomed! I really enjoy reading them and you guys always make me smile. So make sure to comment below and tell me what you think! 
> 
> If you feel like chatting with me, you can always do that via DMs on Twitter- @Wrdscometolife or on Instagram- @wordscometolife2. I love when we chat and talk about the story so feel free!!! 
> 
> Until next time. Much love to all of you XXX


	22. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all of the wonderful readers! 
> 
> First of all, I wanted to apologize for making you wait so long for an update. I can't promise you that the next update will come sooner, but I will tell you that I am definitely not done with this story. I wish to fill your lives with more chapters! 
> 
> Secondly, I wanted to thank you. You all have been so patient and supportive! I can't thank you enough! Your comments and DMs bring me so much joy and I can't wait to read what you thought about this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to my ass-kicking, not-so-much potato-licking, a wonderful friend that I wouldn't have been able to do this without. My one and only Beta - @HLGumbs. I love you.

Silence. That’s all Nicole _heard_ for the last couple of days. Just pure, dead silence. Sometimes she would hear a faint cry from the nursery or from the living room. Other times she would hear Wynonna laugh at something that Alice had done. She would catch the soft snores that came from Waverly during the night. But, other than bringing her food, or helping her shower once a day, Waverly barely looked at her.

She thought that Waverly would soften at the sight of her stuck in bed 24/7. Maybe she would forgive her faster when she sees in how much pain she is, but that wasn’t the case.

Waverly would wake up during the night when Emma would start crying and leave Nicole alone in the room with her mind wondering. In the morning, she brought her coffee, lunch in the afternoon, and dinner at night as well. She figured Waverly at least cared because she brought her things she liked, like pasta or soup, instead of Brussel sprouts… or tofu.  After Nicole ate her dinner, Waverly would come in again to take off her clothes. Not the sexy and loving kind of undressing. But the cold and hurt kind. Almost robotic.

Admitting to herself that her wife is intentionally keeping her daughter as far away from her as possible would be the last thing Nicole wants to do but as the days go by she can’t help but feel left out. She only got a few glances of Emma here and there.

At first Nicole tried—tried talking, tried explaining, tried apologizing—but Waverly ignored her. Like she only had one mission; make Nicole better. Make her feel better, physically. Emotionally, however, Waverly could not be any further. At first Nicole was sad, even angry that Waverly was shutting her out but the thing they don’t tell you when you're stuck in a bed for so long is that it can drive you crazy. The feeling of being powerless, of _needing_ help with every little thing, was worse than the actual wound. She couldn’t walk, couldn’t even shower by herself because she feared her stitches would open and she’d bleed to death on the bathroom floor.

Nicole was used to taking care of other people, taking care of her family _._ But now she’s useless and on top of all that, she’s reminded of what she did every single minute of the day. Reminded of how she failed her wife and daughter, reminded of Waverly’s disappointed face when she sat in the hospital chair next to her. She remembered that she could see how torn Waverly was. That she was glad to see the love of her life alive But also that in some way she had felt abandoned.

So, Nicole became emotionless. She matched Waverly with her robotic behavior. Neither of them chose this, and neither of them wanted _this_ but they always had a problem communicating with one another. Nicole wanted to scream at Waverly—to shake her back into her senses. She wanted to make her laugh and smile and touch her and _feel her._ But then Waverly comes in again; to wash her, like she bathes Emma. Like she bathes their _child._ And once again she is reminded of how useless she really is. And it’s all her fault. 

Waverly looked exhausted with every day that went by and despite their cold shoulder, Nicole couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Waverly was.

“I want to see her.” Nicole said coldly, looking at Waverly through the mirror where she combed her perfect brunette hair. Nicole was sitting in bed, like she has been for the past couple of weeks with her back against the headboard, surrounded by pillows and regrets.

“You _have_ seen her.” Waverly made eye contact with her wife for a few seconds before she continued what she was doing. It was already late, Emma was probably sound asleep in the nursery and Waverly was out of the shower. Which meant Nicole was next. After she finished the dinner Waverly made for her. Dinner she had yet to even touch. She hadn’t been eating lately, and Waverly could notice the changes in her wife’s body. Her cheekbones were clearer and her arms were thinner. She had big dark circles under her eyes. Waverly had never seen Nicole so broken, but the problem was that she was just as broken as she was.

“You and I both know that a few glances don’t count. I haven’t held her in _two weeks._ Why are you doing this?” Nicole whispered through gritted teeth. “She’s my daughter too!”

“A daughter you abandoned!” Waverly threw her hair brush on to her dresser and got up from her seat, still looking at Nicole through the mirror. She felt like if she looked at her through it, maybe she wasn’t actually looking at her beautiful loving wife. But at a different figure, a figure she didn’t want to face.

“I didn’t,” Nicole closed her eyes and whispered, “I didn’t,” she said again, feeling the tears start to form in her eyes. “How long are we going to be like this?” her eyes were still closed. Every time she closed her eyes she pictured herself not making the call to Nedley that night. She pictured herself staying home with a cold beer in one hand and her sleeping baby on the other.

When she opened her eyes again Waverly was no longer standing where she was.

“Waverly! Get back here! I'm talking to you!” Nicole’s hands clenched the sheets of the bed. She didn’t want to scream but she felt like she had no choice. She couldn’t control _anything_. She couldn’t run after her, she couldn’t make her listen. Because Waverly had all the power. She was the one who could walk away.

Silence. It was a friend of Nicole’s by now. In the suffocating silence she could hear distant murmurs, one she recognized as her daughter’s. Emma woke up. Maybe from their yelling, or maybe because she was hungry. But Nicole could only imagine what was going on in the nursery. She could picture Waverly walking around the room  bouncing Emma in her arms until she fell back to sleep.

She lost track of how long it had been until Waverly finally came back to the room. Nicole must have fallen into a light sleep because the next thing she heard is Waverly walking into their bathroom to fill up the tub.

She looked at her working. Moving from one side to the other. Checking the temperature in the tub and then going to the dresser to find Nicole clean clothes to wear. She moved fast—focused. She looked like she had been doing this routine for years and had gotten used to it. She didn’t say anything and neither did Nicole. The less they talked the more exhausted they both were.

Waverly slowly made her way to Nicole’s side of the bed. She took off her shirt without making eye contact, careful not to touch the wound covered by gauze. Nicole’s heart pounded every time Waverly went to remove it before her shower. She was so scared that Waverly would see it and get disgusted by it. So disgusted that she would leave Nicole alone in the room, naked, and run the other way. But, of course, that didn’t happen. Waverly never left her. Instead she looked at her stitches and the red puffy skin on her stomach with caring eyes and gentle fingers. Nicole helped with what she could, she moved according to the amount of pain she felt. Waverly moved her hands to her sweatpants and pulled them off slowly.

They have been doing this for two weeks now. Nicole staying naked in front of her wife. Exposed. Vulnerable. You’d think that she had gotten used to being naked in front of Waverly. And she really has. She’s not shy, nobody knows her body better than Waverly. But she couldn’t help crossing her arms on her chest to hide the parts that she could reach. She couldn’t help her eyes looking down and her head hanging between her shoulders. She felt small.

Waverly noticed everything. She saw how sad and broken it made her feel. But she couldn’t bring herself to make it better.

The hard part was getting Nicole into the tub. She could stand on both of her legs, but any movement past that was pure pain and agony. They walked slowly, with Nicole’s weight on Waverly’s shoulder. Waverly was strong and she could handle it, but Nicole hated the fact that she had to lean so hard on her tiny wife.

Nicole winced when her body touched the hot water. It was warm and nice and comforting. But the first few seconds she had to get used to the temperature. Waverly was patient with her. She let Nicole set the pace and once she thought that she was okay, she started caring for her hair. Despite the tension between them, Waverly’s hands were soft and kind. She took care of Nicole like she was precious to her. Which of course she was, but Nicole had a hard time remembering that. The feeling of her gentle fingers was the only reminder she had of how much Waverly actually loved her. It was better than nothing.

The baby monitor was attached to Waverly’s pants. They could both hear the light snores that were coming from the nursery and to  them it was the most calming sound ever.

Nicole felt the need to talk, she wanted to say something. Anything to break the silence. But she didn’t… until she did.

“Ugh!” Nicole groaned. “You’ve got soap into my eyes! _Again_!”

Waverly wasn’t  surprised by Nicole’s outburst. She had been experiencing it a lot lately. She took some clean water in her palm and rinsed Nicole’s eyes. With just as much care as she tended her hair.

“S-sorry,” Nicole mumbled. Her eyes were watery but she looked away and stared at the wall in front of her. She wouldn’t want Waverly to see her cry.

“It’s okay.” Waverly simply whispered back and went back to finish what she started.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

That night Waverly had trouble sleeping. More than usual. She tossed and turned in their bed for what felt like hours. She actually wished that Emma would wake up and give her something to do. Something to keep her occupied. But that didn’t happen because when Waverly finally got up from her side of the bed and made her way to the nursery, she found a very peaceful baby in her crib.

Waverly didn’t want to go back to bed and there wasn’t a point to it because she couldn’t fall asleep anyways. So, she decided to get herself some water and hang in the kitchen for a while.

“Gus,” Waverly whispered when she noticed her aunt sitting beside the table, drinking whiskey. “What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Gus smirked at her and took a sip from her glass.

“I can’t sleep.” Waverly replied and took a seat on the chair next to Gus’s. 

“You’ve got a lot on your mind. It’s understandable.”

“I don’t think I can keep doing this.” Waverly looked down at her fingers and played with them. She has been thinking about it for a while but never said it out loud. She didn’t want to seem like a quitter. But Gus always made her feel like she could speak her mind.

“What do you mean?” Gus questioned her and reached out to put her hand on Waverly’s for comfort.

“This. All of _this._ ” Waverly sighed; she was having a hard time talking because she barely knew how she felt. “All this anger I have in me. It goes away for a few seconds and then I look at her and I remember what happened.” When Gus didn’t reply, Waverly took it as a chance to keep talking. “How can I trust her again after this? She was reckless and selfish. And I could have lost her. forever.”

“But you didn’t.” Gus gave her a soft smile and when Waverly opened her mouth to protest, she beat her to it. “Look, I’m not saying that what Nicole did was okay. You have every right to be angry with her, or hurt. But you didn’t lose her that night, you're losing her _now_.” Gus’s voice was soft and calm, but Waverly could see the storm in her eyes. No parent likes to see their child like this. All she wants is Waverly to be happy. And she knows in her heart that Nicole makes her the happiest.

“What am I going to do?” Waverly’s voice was broken. She wanted to sleep this away. She wanted to put Emma in the middle of their bed and snuggle together. Just the three of them.

“Remember why you chose her in the first place.” Gus got up from where she was sitting and put her empty glass in the sink. Before she left the room she gave Waverly a soft kiss on the forehead, lingering just slightly.

Waverly didn’t have to think too hard to remember the first time she knew that she wanted Nicole to be her future. It was a rainy day in late October and Waverly was having one of the worsts days that one can have.

_“You know what, Wynonna? You are just so full of yourself!” Waverly yelled, throwing her arms up in the air and back down._

_“Excuse me?” Wynonna put her hand over her chest, trying to look hurt from her little sister’s words, but failing miserably._

_They were both in the BBD office; the station was empty except for the officers that were on duty. It was pouring rain outside and Waverly was soaking wet, pacing around the room._

_“I called you three times! Three! You were supposed to come help me with that stupid flat tire. But noooooo. Heavens forbid you help anyone but yourself!”_

_“How many times do you want me to say that I’m sorry? Huh? Because I am! I was just really busy at a tea party with the queen of England!” Wynonna dropped herself on the chair that was behind her. She was so over this argument already but it seemed that Waverly still had some fight left in her to unleash._

_“You think this is funny? Me stuck on the side of the road for two hours in the pouring rain?!”_

_“I don’t think this is funny. But I am finding your reaction very amusing.” Wynonna smirked at her. She really was sorry that she didn’t come to help her little sister change the tire. But she was busy chasing revenants and figured her tiny amazon of a sister can manage a flat tire by herself. “Baby girl, you are overreacting. Everything is okay now. You changed the tire and I got the revenants and everyone is happy. Yay us.”_

_“Right.” Waverly shook her head and turned around to walk away._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“Somewhere far away from you. It’s been a shitty day, Wynonna. Just leave me alone.” Waverly mumbled under her breath and walked out of the station to her Jeep. She wanted to drive away, she really didn’t care where._

_She drove in circles around town for a while but before she even noticed she was entering her girlfriend’s driveway. When she turned the engine off she couldn’t help but think about the fact that she actually drove here without paying attention to where she was going._

_By the time she got to the front door she was mostly dry and there were no sign left to hint the awful day that she had just gone through. With the flat tire and the rain and fighting with Wynonna. All she wanted now was some peace and quiet._

_She opened the door with her spare key and walked into the warm house. The familiar smell that she had already gotten used to hit her and she felt calmer already. A ginger furry cat met her by the door and circled around her legs, clearly happy to see her. Waverly bent down and picked Calamity up in her arms and kissed her, while she scratched the back of her ears._

_“Hey CJ. Hi sweetie. I missed you,” Waverly cooed at her. “Wow you’ve gotten fat.” She murmured as she put the cat back on the floor and made her way to find her girlfriend._

_She walked straight to the kitchen after she heard some noises coming from that direction. The sight in front of her left her speechless and she didn’t even understand why. But all she could do was stand quietly in the doorway and enjoy the sight of Nicole battling with opening a jar of pickles. There was food on the table, a home cooked that looked like it was made this second. It smelled so good and Waverly finally realized that she was hungry as hell since she barely ate today._

_“Good, you're home!” she was looking around the candle lighted table that she missed the fact that Nicole saw her. Nicole. Her fresh out of the shower and  pajama wearing girlfriend. Looked at her with two sparkling eyes and a full dimple smile. Waverly’s smile matched hers once she heard Nicole refer to her house as ‘home’. “Honey, can you help me with this stupid jar? I can’t open it.”_

_“What’s all this?” Waverly finally spoke, but she didn’t walk further into the room. Instead she stayed where she was and pointed at the table._

_“Oh it’s nothing special. I just thought you’d be hungry.” Nicole took out a knife and tried to open the jar from a different angle. Her back was to Waverly by now and she was so occupied with what she was doing that she didn’t notice Waverly walking to her until she felt strong arms hug her from behind._

_Nicole stopped what she was doing and just enjoyed the feeling of being hugged by Waverly. She wanted to turn around in her arms and kiss her but decided to let Waverly have this moment for a little longer. She could swear she heard a sniff coming from Waverly but didn’t ask any questions._

_Eventually she did turn around and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist as Waverly leaned in to hide her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. Nicole smelled like shampoo and her hair was still wet. She was wearing an over-sized t shirt and some sweatpants, clearly made herself comfortable on this regular eventless evening._

_“God, I love you so much.” Waverly whispered onto Nicole’s neck and exhaled loudly. Letting all of the stress that she felt up until now leave her body._

_Nicole didn’t have to say it back because Waverly already knew. So Nicole stayed silent and let Waverly enjoy the quiet and the feeling of being wrapped tight in her arms. She kissed her forehead slightly and a smile appeared on her face._

_In their same position, Nicole took a few steps forward making Waverly walk a little backwards but they stayed entwined, every single part of their body that could be touching, did. And Waverly didn’t ask any questions either, she just let Nicole guide her._

_When Nicole got to her destination, with her hand still wrapped around Waverly, she reached out to the record player she had between the kitchen and the living room. She pressed ‘play’ and Louis Armstrong’s song; La Vie en rose started playing softly._

_Nicole guided them back to where they were standing before and started to sway them slowly to the music, keeping Waverly as close as possible. Waverly’s smile just grew bigger against her neck and she almost chuckled._

_“What are you doing?” Waverly finally asked and straightened herself so she could look into Nicole eyes._

_“I’m slow dancing in the kitchen with my girlfriend.” Nicole simply answered in a soft whisper._

_“I thought you didn’t dance.” Waverly challenged her as they swayed, turning each other to the music with big smiles on their faces._

_“I’d break a lot of rules for you.” Nicole made her girlfriend chuckle, causing her head to tilt backwards. Nicole took the opportunity and started peppering Waverly’s exposed neck with soft kisses, making Waverly laugh even harder._

_Waverly’s laugh. It was better than any kind of music. She’d slow dance to it any say of the week. Even though it was just swaying, she feared that she was terrible at it and would step on Waverly’s feet at any minute. But none of that mattered. Because they were standing in Nicole’s kitchen, wrapped together. And even after this awful day that Waverly has went through. She was laughing._

_Waverly looked at Nicole with awe in her eyes. And that’s when she knew. She wanted to spend forever with this girl._

Waverly never noticed how caught up she was until she heard a soft cry coming from the nursery that jolted her out of her thoughts. She came back to reality, suddenly remembering where she was and the small smile that was on her face until now was long gone.

She quickly made her way to her crying daughter before she woke up the whole family. It was early morning and that meant her baby would be very much awake for the next few hours.

“Hey baby girl,” she whispered softly over the crib and Emma stopped her crying the moment she saw her. Waverly couldn’t believe how fast time goes by. Her daughter was almost two months old and as much as she was tiny, she growing up fast enough. “I was wondering when you’d wake up.” She took her daughter in her arms and smelled her short hair, closing her eyes and letting it take over her body and relax her muscles.

After a quick diaper change, it was time for Emma to eat, so Waverly carefully walked to the kitchen so she could heat up a bottle. She walked slowly, swaying her hips from side to side as she murmured things to her baby as if she was dancing with her.

When she got to the kitchen she noticed Gus was also there looking into the fridge like she was counting something.

“I thought you went back to bed?” Waverly asked her. And when Gus noticed Waverly came back with a present, she couldn’t resist closing the fridge door and taking Emma from her arms so she could have some snuggles as well.

“I have a lot to get done today, so I thought I might as well start.” Gus explained and took the bottle that Waverly handed her so she could feed Emma herself. Gus had a special connection with Emma. Every free second she had, she spent it on holding her.

“Like what?”

“It’s Friday, love. Or have you forgotten?” Gus smirked at her. Waverly looked like all the air in her lungs had faded away. She wished she could make things better for her, but only Waverly could do that. She’s a grown woman now, with a little family of her own. There was only little Gus could do in this situation.

“Family dinner,” Waverly stated, and shook her head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, Gus. Nicole is still-”

“Nonsense, darling. We never skip family dinner. It’s the only time I can get you all in one room and spend time together.” Gus explained.

Ever since she and Alice came back to purgatory, Gus made it her mission to keep the family as close as she could. And with everyone being busy with their own business, Friday dinner was the only time she felt like they could be normal. Of course nothing was normal about them, but it’s worth a try.

Gus left Waverly no place to argue, so all Waverly could do is give her a slow nod. “Do you want to come grocery shopping with me?” Gus added, “Just like when you were little. I’ll even let you have a snack.” She winked at her and Waverly smiled at Gus being all nostalgic. What Gus didn’t tell her niece was that this was her way to get Waverly out of the house, even if it was just for a little bit.

 

 

XXX

 

 

“Hello ma’am. May I say everything smells delicious.” Doc said walking into the kitchen with a bottle of wine in his hands, he walked over to Gus and kissed her cheek softly.

“Thank you, dear. But ‘Gus’ is fine. I don’t have to keep telling you that.”

“Of course, Ma’am. Uh I mean Gus.” Doc winked at her and grabbed the bottle opener.

Wynonna was  sitting by the table with Alice on her lap as she snacked on some breadsticks. Well Alice was the one who was supposed to be snacking, but Wynonna took a few bites here and there. ‘Just to make sure it’s safe for her to eat,’ she explained, but only earned an eye roll from the rest of them. Waverly was putting Emma who just fell asleep again in the crib that was in the living room.

“Heyo! Hope I’m not late!” Jeremy shouted from the front door as he took off his coat and hung it next to the rest.

“Shhh, Jer! She’s finally sleeping. Keep your voice down.” Waverly glared at him.

“Well hello to you too,” he murmured as he kept walking towards the table.

Finally after a lot of bickering and a few puns from Wynonna, they were all there and sitting around the table. Wynonna couldn’t help but feel that something was missing. More like _someone._

“Waves, where’s Nicole?” she questioned after realizing that her best friend was absent.

“Umm, I think she’s sleeping,” Waverly answered, her fork playing with the food in her plate and her face fell at the mention of her wife. Her family wasn’t blind; they could all sense the tension between the couple.

“You think… as in you checked on her?” Wynonna questioned her, her eyes squinting at her younger sister.

There was a moment of silence when Waverly didn’t answer her. It was true though, Waverly haven’t checked on Nicole since she brought her lunch earlier today. So the brunette really didn’t know if Nicole was sleeping or not, whether she was okay or not.

When Waverly didn’t make signs of answering her question, Wynonna wasted no time and got up from her seat, handing Alice to Doc who was sitting next to her. She walked fast; as if there was a fear in her that something horrible happened. Nicole is not in a state to be left alone for so long. Not physically and not mentally. Wynonna couldn’t explain it, but she had a bad feeling in her gut, a feeling that made her run up the stairs, two at a time.

When she reached Nicole and Waverly’s bedroom, she thought about opening the door slowly, but then remembered that she’s Wynonna after all, and she doesn’t open doors slowly, she breaks them down. But the bed was empty and he redhead was nowhere to be seen.

“Haught?” she asked, loudly. But she was hiding the panic that was bubbling inside her.

“I’m here.” Nicole’s voice was soft and broken. Just like her soul was for the past couple of weeks every time Wynonna came to see her.

Wynonna was confused, she heard Nicole, but she still couldn’t see her anywhere. When Wynonna walked further into the room and towards the bed, she got a glimpse of red hair on the floor.

“Oh my god, what happened?” she ran up to Nicole who was lying on the floor behind the bed. Wynonna helped her sit up straight so she could rest her back on the side of the bed.

“I wanted to have dinner with you guys, but when I got up I felt dizzy and fell down.” Nicole explained, and Wynonna noticed her cheeks were wet, like she was crying before. “I c-couldn’t get up.”

“Oh god, are you okay? Are you hurt? Why didn’t you call us?” Wynonna showered her with questions and sat beside her, checking her arms and legs to see if she got hurt, before she slowly lifted her shirt just slightly, so she could see if she’s bleeding through the gauze.

Nicole pushed her hand and shook her head; she already checked her wound after she fell. The fall wasn’t what hurt her; it’s the thought that she doesn’t know how long she’s been lying there waiting for someone to find her.

“I’m fine.” Nicole stated coldly and Wynonna’s brows frowned. She knew Nicole was having a hard time and she knew that she and Waverly weren’t in a good place right now. But Nicole was pale and her eyes were harsh, almost empty.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

They sat for a few more moments in silence, as Wynonna debated whether or not she should say anything else. But she didn’t know what. She was never in a situation like this with Nicole. She almost didn’t recognize the person sitting next to her.  

 

“Okay, come on.” Wynonna got up slowly from where she was sitting on the floor. And helped Nicole up on her feet, wrapping the redhead’s arm around her shoulder for support. “Do you think you can make it down the stairs?”

Nicole didn’t answer her verbally. But Wynonna saw her nodding her head and it was enough for her to start guiding them towards the stairs and down to the kitchen where everyone else were.

When they entered the kitchen, Nicole could see the confused faces looking at her with worried eyes. At this moment she regretted ever wanting to have dinner with them. She thought she wanted to, but she hated the pity. Jeremy quickly pulled out the empty chair that was beside him so Wynonna could carefully let go of Nicole.

“She can’t be out of bed,” Waverly tried to argue. Her face was terrified, like Nicole could bleed out at any minute and she’ll lose her forever. The doctor’s orders were three weeks straight in bed with no exceptions.

“She’ll manage.” Wynonna said through gritted teeth, looking at Waverly with disbelief and disappointment. Something really bad could have happened, and as much as she was happy that nothing did. She couldn’t help but be mad at her sister for letting this happen.

“Honey let me fix you a plate.” Gus stated, taking the empty plate that was resting in front of Nicole and starting to fill it up with food. Food that Nicole didn’t even try to eat.

The tension in the room was so high that Gus was afraid someone would burst at any moment. But they ate in silence. Every once in a while someone tried to start a conversation but it ended up fading before it even started. Nicole and Waverly were dead silent, barely making eye contact with each other. Jeremy tried to make a few jokes but none of them were in the mood.

“Jeremy, sweetie, why don’t you invite Robin next Friday for dinner?” Gus asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

“I-I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Jeremy blushed, but his smile was wide as he shook his head.

“Why? Are you scared we’re going to embarrass you?” Wynonna chuckled and elbowed him gently. “I promise I won’t tell him about your inverted nipple.” She joked and made Doc laugh but earned a death glare from Jeremy.

“This family is fucked up anyways. Robin is better off.” Nicole spoke up.

Nicole looked at Jeremy, but all of them looked at Nicole. This was the first sentence she’s said since she sat down at the table about an hour ago. No one knew what to say. So they just looked at her like she fell from the sky. Her face was numb and emotionless.

“It’s true.” Nicole added after the silence that filled the room. “Excuse me.” Nicole threw the napkin that was on her knees onto her untouched plate and got up slowly from her seat. Even though she was in a lot of pain from the inside, she didn’t show it on the outside. Standing up alone was a challenge but she couldn’t sit at the table and pretend that it’s all okay. She walked in slow and heavy steps towards the front door.

“Haught.” Wynonna said. Apparently she was the only one who could figure out what to say. “Where are you going?”

But Nicole ignored her and kept walking, putting on her coat gently to not hurt herself. She might be angry and hurt but she’s not stupid. Opening up her wound won’t be just painful as hell, but it would also slow down her recovery. She opened the door and walked out into the cold before shutting the door behind her loudly.

“It’s probably her medication. She’s been a little out of it lately,” Waverly whispered. Trying to make excuses for her wife’s behavior.

“It’s not her _medication._ ” Wynonna snapped. “It’s _you._ ” She shook her head in disbelief, her eyes wide open and her heart racing.

“Excuse me?”

“You’ve heard what I said,” Wynonna continued, dropping her knife and fork onto her plate making a loud sound and got up from her chair. “Nicole made a mistake. Big _fucking_ deal! Look around you, Waverly. This family is built on mistakes! We’re all nothing but mistakes! It’s time for you to pull your head out of your ass and see what you're doing to her!”

“Wynonna,” Gus tried to calm her down by putting her hand on her arm.

“No! This is supposed to be the best time of your life and you're throwing it away because of a stupid fight!” Wynonna pointed her finger at Waverly who was sitting in front of her with her mouth open and tears forming in her eyes.

“It’s not a stupid fight-”

“Is it?! Waverly, the love of your life almost _died_. But she didn’t! She’s here and she’s getting better. And I will not sit here and watch you kill her slowly with your ego.”

Wynonna took a deep breath. Her arms fell to her sides with her fists clenched firmly. She looked around at all of them until her gaze fell on Gus. “Aunt Gus, I know you worked your ass off today to make this lovely meal for us. I’m sorry,” Wynonna shook her head and turned around to leave. “Doc, put Alice to sleep tonight. I’m going to find my best friend and make sure she’s okay.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

“How did you know I’d be in here?” Nicole asked when Wynonna entered the barn and found Nicole sitting on an old chair in the corner.

“I figured you couldn’t go very far without falling on your face,” Wynonna smirked at her and moved closer. “Also, I followed the footsteps in the snow. So much for a sheriff, ‘almost-sheriff’.” She teased her.

“Wynonna, I’m not in the mood to talk.”

“Who said anything about talking?” Wynonna turned around but she didn’t miss the questioning look on Nicole’s face. She walked further into the back of the barn until she reached something big that was covered with a big old white cloth. Wynonna took it off in one swift motion and revealed her uncle Curtis’s old motorcycle. She would lie if she said she didn’t miss this old beast herself, and the sparkle in her eyes gave it away. But now wasn’t about her, it was about her best friend.

“No. Absolutely not.” Nicole shook her head when she understood where Wynonna was going with this whole mystery charades bullshit. “Waverly would _kill me_.”

“This isn’t about Waverly.” Wynonna said, checking the tires and the fuel. After all it has been a while since she got on that motorcycle. “This is about you.” She stopped what she was doing to look at Nicole. “Look, the doctor said that you couldn’t _stand_. He didn’t say anything about sitting.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how recovery works,” Nicole said, rolling her eyes at her sister-in-law.

“Do you trust me?” Wynonna asked, extending her hand for Nicole to take in her own. But Nicole hesitated. She looked from Wynonna’s hand in front of her to Wynonna’s face and back on her hand.

“Unfortunately, I do.” Nicole shook her head but Wynonna could swear she saw a faint smile on her face before Nicole grabbed Wynonna’s hand so she could help her up on the motorcycle.

“Yes!” Wynonna cheered. “Okay, Here we go. One leg over… slowly, there you go.” Wynonna adjusted Nicole until she was certain that she wasn’t in any kind of pain, before she put on her a helmet and secured it on her head. She did the same for herself before climbing on behind the redhead. “Squeeze my hand if something’s wrong or if you want me to stop.” Wynonna explained.

“O-Okay.” Nicole’s voice was a bit shaky. Maybe it was exhaustion, or maybe it was heartache. But maybe, just maybe, it was from excitement.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Nicole answered and grabbed on tight in front of her.

Wynonna started the engine and it was like music to her ears. The engine was loud and intimidating. She was hoping Nicole would find it as calming as she thinks it really is. The motorcycle started shaking underneath them and Wynonna drove slowly out of the barn. The snow was not as high as she feared and making their way through it wouldn’t be as hard as she thought.

She started off slowly, leaving the homestead behind them as she took Nicole to wherever her heart told her to. She didn’t know where she was going nor did she care. All she knew was that Nicole needed to breathe.

Nicole’s heart was pounding in her chest, the wind in her face was addicting, and she never wanted it to stop. She didn’t think about anything. Not about Waverly, not about her pain, and not about her mistakes. She set her mind free.

“Faster!” she yelled, hoping for Wynonna to hear her.

“What?” Wynonna moved her head closer to Nicole. With the wind and the noise from the motorcycle and the helmets between them, she had a hard time making up what she was saying.

“I said, go faster! Please,” Nicole tried again.

“This is fast enough, Haught.” Wynonna replied, still wanting to keep it safe.

“Just a little bit faster. Please, Wyn.”

“Okay. Just a little.” Wynonna broke. She didn’t see Nicole’s face because she was sitting behind her, but she felt her body relax against her. Nicole was leaning her back onto her stomach and her shoulders were loose again.

“Wooooohooo!” she heard Nicole yelling through her helmet. At first Wynonna thought something happened. But then she heard her laugh. Nicole Haught-Earp was laughing. It was powerful, and empowering, and beautiful. It was an honest laugh.

Wynonna smiled as she continued her way down the road, far away from all of their sorrows and troubles. But soon enough she couldn’t contain her laughter as well and joined Nicole like two stupid teenagers.

“Wooohoooooo!” they both yelled again from the top of their lungs.

For once in a very long time, Nicole felt like she could breathe. She felt like for a few moments in space and time, she can just let it all go. She can just _be_.

Because for once in a very long time, there was no silence.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Don't forget to comment what you think! 
> 
> Until next time, Friends! come chat with me on my twitter account - @Shamir_noga or my instagram - @Wordscometolife2.
> 
> Much love to all of you. XXX
> 
> -N-


End file.
